Shadows Within
by AsdzaaMalfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy; impossible mission to fulfill when returning for his 6th year, not alone, bringing a new transfer student. Can magic unlike those around her, stalking within the shadows, skin walking, and old traditional Navajo Dark Magic help restore the status of the oldest Pureblood Family with the Dark Lord? NonCon/NewCharacter Love/Hate/Drama/Smut
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** **Obviously** **I don't own any of the characters in Harry Potter or anything belonging to Harry Potter world, it all belongs to the genius who created the world for us to get lost in, the only and only J.K. Rowling. The only thing belonging to me is my new characters who obviously isn't in the original casting of HP and whatever stuff you don't recognized is all from my own noggin. If you have any questions feel free to PM/review me and I can do my best to answer those questions for you. Also on more thing, if anyone is wondering I am Navajo, hence my Navajo character and I did do some research on some of the things that is going to be used through the story. As most of these things are not written in books, and a lot of translation and guessing is going into the traditional part of it. Something are just better left to the imagination then sticking my nose where it doesn't belong.**

 **WARNING: Dark theme/smut/violence/sexual tension/flirtatious banter; if this isn't the type of things you like to read, than this isn't for you. It will also go for later chapters as well. **

**Also, I want to give a big, big, huge thank you to my Beta:** **Phoenix Witch. Without you, I wouldn't even know what I am doing. The back and forth through email and messenger to make this happen, thank you so much.**

 **Other than that, please enjoy and review.**

* * *

 _ ***~AM~***_

Chapter One

"He's my only son!" cried Narcissa. She sat with her face in her palms, trying to hold back tears. She wanted to keep her emotions in check, but at that very moment, it was impossible when the Dark Lord had marked her son several weeks prior. "How is he supposed to complete his mission when he's still a boy?" questioned the distraught mother.

"It's an honor, sister. Draco is becoming a man." her wild hair older sister Bellatrix said.

"Don't give me that rubbish Bella. He's still a child; he is not even of age yet. This is all of Lucius's doing. I blame him for getting my son involved in all this. How is he going to accomplish this with his father away in Azkaban?" Narcissus sobbed. She got up and walked out of her sitting room, leaving her sister behind.

She was a mother who did not know whom to turn to due to her lack of trust in the people around her. She knew this mission was intended for Draco to fail, to punish Lucius for his failures. She had only one person in mind who could possibly help her. An acquaintance she hasn't been in contact with in a long time.

Narcissa went straight to Lucius's study, sat at his antique oak desk, and pulled out her parchment and quill. She started her letter and upon completion of her letter, called for her elf Shelby. With a soft crack, Shelby appeared before her. "Yes mistress Malfoy?" the small elf inquired as she bowed before Narcissa. "How may I serve you?"

Narcissa sealed her envelop with green wax and signature Malfoy crest and handed the letter to Shelby. "Please take this to the nearest muggle postal office. The person it is addressed to only has muggle post, so an owl cannot cover the distances as well. "Be quick about it, it's very urgent. That is all," Narcissa said as she put away the extra parchment, quill and ink pot. With another soft crackling sound, the elf dissipated to complete her mistress' errand. Now, she only had to wait.

* * *

 ** _*~AM~*_**

Some 5,000 miles to the West near Crownpoint, NM, a 15 year old girl stood, looking at an elegant envelope addressed to her mother. She turned it over to look at the wax seal with an ornate capital "M."

"How flippin' weird is this?" she thought to herself. "Oh mother, you have a letter. Who do you know in England?" she yelled as she walked into her living room.

Her mother was a petite woman, standing about 5'2" with short, dark brown hair. Looking over the rim of her glasses, "What?" she asked her daughter.

"I said, who you know in England, Mom. You got a letter from England," the young girl said as she walked toward her mother, holding out the letter.

"Let me see, Shiyázhí." She said as she took the letter from her daughter. She broke the seal and pulled out the parchment paper and began to read the content of it. "Shiyázhí, nizhé'é hagó bidiní." she told her daughter in her native tongue as she released a sigh. The young girl got up and ran outside to the barn where he father was unloading a trailer load of hay. "Dad, Mom said to come inside now. It sounds important!" she yelled as she turned around and went back inside.

"Well, Mom, who is it from?" the young girl asked with her hands on her hips. Her mother looked up at her again from the newspaper she was reading and said, "An old acquaintance." Turning back to her paper. "I will go more into details when your dad gets here." Her mother did not look up from her paper. The young girl sat down on the La-Z-Boy and waited for her father to come back into the house.

Not long after settling down on the La-Z-Boy, her father came into the house. "Haat'íílah?" He said as he sat next to his wife. His wife handed him the letter, and he began to read it:

 _Hello Eileen,_

 _I know it has been a long time since we corresponded with one another, but I am in need of your help. Would it be possible for you to come to my home here in Wiltshire to discuss some important matters as soon as possible? I know you are very capable of coming here without the help of floo or a portkey._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Cissy_

Her father gave the letter back to his wife and looked at her. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"My dear, which means my friend needs my assistances with something; she wouldn't be asking if it wasn't something of importance. I met Narcissa when I went on an exchange with my university. She's a witch, and she knows what I am or what we are. So, something must be going on for her to need my help or advice," Eileen said to her husband."Shiyázhí, you need to pack some clothing and travel stuff." The young girl looked at her mother confused, "What? Why?"

"Just do it; we are leaving in a bit, so hurry and pack your things," her mother said as she walked out of the living room, toward her room; her father followed her mother as well. The young girl spun on her heel and ran upstairs to her bedroom where she started to grab things and throwing them on her bed. She got her jeans, cotton t-shirts, blouses, shorts, tank tops, underwear, socks, bras, some of her books, sweaters, a jacket, running shoes, flats, and two pairs of her favorite boots. She got her backpack and started putting her books in it. While chanting in her native language, she packed the pile of clothing and shoes into her bag and zipped it up. She grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, an emerald green blouse with black lace overlay and undergarment and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Twenty minutes later, the family gathered in the living room. Eileen took her husband and daughter's hand in each of her own as red smoke started to rise around them. With a loud snap, they disappeared to Wiltshire, England.

The young girl and her family apparated in a beautiful sitting room. The room was elegantly decorated in creams and whites. The door opened, and a beautiful lady dressed in a knee length dress came walking in. Her hair was white blonde and put in an elegant bun. She had blue-grey eyes and porcelain skin. Eileen walked up to her, her mother looking out of place next to the nicely dressed lady. They immediately embraced each other, and the lady started crying on her mother's shoulder. Eileen rubbed small circles on her back and spoke comforting words in her ear. The lady calmed down, wiped away her tears, and smiled at her mother. "I am sorry. I don't know what came over me," she said as she held Eileen at arm's length. "It's been so long, and you still look lovely as ever Eileen." She had a smile on her beautiful face. Eileen smiled back at her and ushered her family over to her.

"This is my husband, Jeffery, and my daughter, Dezbah," Eileen said to Narcissa. She turned to her own family and introduced the beautiful woman. "This is my friend Narcissa Malfoy."

Narcissa looked over Eileen's shoulder and smiled at father and daughter, "Hello. Welcome to my home." She paused. "I don't mean to rush, but I need to speak to you and your husband alone. There is a study down the hall where we can speak privately. Dezbah, you can wait here for my son; he should be here shortly and may show you the grounds if you like. I can have tea and biscuits brought to you while you wait," Narcissa said as she walked toward the door of the sitting room.

"That is fine," Dezbah said putting her bag down on the floor near a chair. Her parents walked out after Narcissa and a little creature appeared with a tray of biscuits and tea for Dezbah. "Oh my gosh! Hello!" She exclaimed to the little elf. She had read books about wizards in Britain and knew they had house elves rather than human servants. The elf poured her a cup of hot tea and handed it to her. Dezbah put the tea on the side table next to the chair to cool down. She walked over to the mantel and started looking at the pictures that were placed on it.

Draco was in his bedroom when his elf, Willard, appeared with a soft pop and informed him his mother wanted him to keep her friend's daughter company while she spoke to her in private. He made his way downstairs to the sitting room the fetch the girl. Quietly he opened the door and walked into the sitting room, not knowing who he was going to keep company.

Draco entered the sitting room and before him was a tall girl with her back to him as she looked at pictures on the mental. She had long, straight, dark brown hair hanging to her waist. She was wearing black skinny jeans and knee high riding boots. "Ahem," he cleared his throat as the girl turned around toward him. She had light honey brown, almond shaped eyes; it was the first thing he noticed. High cheekbones, a strong jaw line, and a pointy nose. She also had a golden glow to her tan skin from being in the sun and red, full lips. She walked straight up to him and held out her hand. Draco looked at her hand, grabbing it and lightly kissing her knuckles. "Hello, my name is Dezbah," she said, pulling her hand away and wiping her knuckles on her jeans. "My name is Draco Malfoy, welcome to Malfoy Manor," he said in reply.

Dezbah turned and saw a handsome, young man, standing near the door. He was tall and slender, dressed in black trousers and a white button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his forearm. She could see a black tattoo on his left forearm as she was walking up to him. "Oh shit! This guy is hot!" she thought. He had grey eyes with flecks of blue, pale porcelain skin, and the same white blonde hair as his mother's. He looked like a model from a high end magazine. He offered his arm to her, and she took it. "While the adults discuss whatever there is to be discussed, would you like to accompany me to the garden?" he asked her. Dezbah was couple inches shorter than he was, making her tip her face upward. She smiled at him and nodded her head.

* * *

 _ ***~AM~***_

Narcissa took Eileen and Jeffrey to her husband's study. Eileen still look the same from the last time she had seen her, only difference was a few age lines around her eyes and mouth and a fuller figure. She had light brown eyes and a pointy nose. Her husband Jeffery was a tall man. Probably as tall as Lucius, she thought, with broad shoulders, dark brown hair, honey brown almond shaped eyes like his daughter's. A handsome man with brown skin. She sat down in Lucius's chair, and Eileen and Jeffrey sat in the two chairs in front of the desk.

"My son has been initiated as a Death Eater. He has been given a mission, an impossible mission, because of my husband's mistakes. The Dark Lord has returned and has asked my son to dispose of the headmaster at his school. I need your help, any kind of help. I know the kind of magic you possess, and I am assuming your husband possesses the same kind since he is here with you," Narcissa said with unshed tears. "My son goes back to school on September 1st, and he will begin his mission then. I know for a fact that this mission is meant to be unsuccessful, for it is meant to punish my husband through our son."

"Where is his father?" Eileen asked.

"He is in Azkaban, which is a wizarding prison in the North Sea," Narcissa replied as she held back a sob. "I don't know what to do; I don't know who to trust for help." Jeffery sat and listened to his wife and Narcissa speak and thought about their home back in New Mexico. He knew his wife and he couldn't uproot their family to come to England. They had their ranch to tend to with over 200 head of cattle, plus their sheep and horses. He knew he couldn't ask his family to take care of them while they were in England. Eileen looked at her husband and knew his thoughts. She knew they couldn't go back and forth to make sure things were running smoothly at home; their ranch was their livelihood. Jeffrey looked at his wife, "We can't move here. We have a ranch back home that we have to tend to on an everyday basis. Although, we can offer our daughter to assist your son in his mission. She will be upset, but I don't want to deny you help when you need to keep your son safe," he said. "She can transfer her schooling to where your son is. She is more than capable, like her mother and I. She has been initiated as well; the type of help you are requesting, she is as highly trained and able as us."

"Are you sure?" Narcissa asked with some doubt in her tone. "Yes we are sure, she is far more gifted than we are." Eileen said proudly of her daughter. "She is capable to do as much as we can and more."

"I will pay for everything for her: her books, robes, wand, anything she needs and desires. I will provide for her. Along with compensation for her assistances. I will open up a vault for her at our wizarding bank. Her wants and needs will be met," Narcissa vowed emotionally.

"You don't have to compensate us," Jeffery said, "We would be honored to provide her to be at services to you and your son."

"I will not have that; Malfoy's pay their debt. This is asking too much, and you will be generously compensated for it. I will treat her as my own," Narcissa reiterated as she got up and walked around the desk. She embraced her friend again as silent tears streamed down her face. For the first time in weeks, she felt relieved that her son was going to accomplish his mission. She turned to Jeffery and hugged him as well and thanked him.

"Shelby," Narcissa called, her little elf appeared with a soft pop. "Mistress called Shelby?" She responded. "Yes, Shelby, where is Draco?" Narcissa asked her elf. "Young master is in the garden with the misses," Shelby said. "Could you tell him to come to the sitting room with Dezbah?" Narcissa requested.

Draco and Dezbah came back into the sitting room where his mother and Dezbah's parents were sitting and catching up. "You asked for us, mother," Draco inquired as he entered. Narcissa introduced her son to Dezbah's parents and informed him Dezbah was needed by her parents. Mother and son exited out of the sitting room to give the family some privacy.

"Shiyázhí, your mother and I are going to be headed home in a bit. I have chores I need to finish, but you will be staying here with the Malfoys," her father told her. Dezbah looked at her father with a frowning brow and narrowed eyes.

"What? Why?" she asked her parents, looking between them.

"They need our assistance, but your mother and I can't uproot our lives to move over here to do what she is asking of us because of the ranch," he said to his daughter.

"What kind of assistances is she asking for? I hope you guys aren't thinking of marrying me off," she said through clinched teeth.

"Don't be silly, Dezbah," her mother admonished "You know exactly what kind of assistances you are to provide. You are as capable as we are to help. You will be transferring schools and be attending school with her son. He has a mission he needs to complete, and his mother knows it's a suicide mission. One where he is expected to fail and be killed in the processes,"

Dezbah's father said in a serious tone. "Ną́' díí k'ad chíínłį́į́dó'. Á'íídąąh niłé'hwíínsin dóó nahaghá áłdó' bíhwįįnłąą'" He gave his daughter a small buckskin bundle he pulled out of his pocket.

Dezbah looked at the bundle and looked at her parents with big eyes. "Are you serious? Shikágí' aadóó nijáádá'" she said to her parents.

"Á'át'ééh biyí'síjáá." her mother said, "Everything you need is in there. We made sure. You know how to get home to pick up things you can't get here. Ashkíí bizhé'é' awáályá'dí sidá, éí shį́į́ béé áká'adíílwooł. Adę́ę́ nidíídlóós."

"Are you guys leaving now?" she asked her parents; they both nodded their heads in response. She hugged them and told them she will miss them and she loved them. As red smoke rises around her parents, Dezbah stepped back with tears in her eyes she watched her parents disparate in front of her.

* * *

 _ ***~AM~***_

Dezbah stood in the sitting room alone with tears streaming down her face. "What the fuck!" she mentally scolded herself as she put the small buckskin bundle in her pocket. She walked over to the chair where her bag was sitting and picked it up. As she slung the bag over her shoulder, Narcissa and Draco came back into the sitting room. Dezbah heard them come in and she wiped her eyes and smiled at them.

"Did your parents already leave my dear?" Narcissa asked as she walked over to Dezbah. "Yes, they had to get back to tend to the ranch and my father has to finish up chores he didn't finish," Dezbah replied quietly. "Let me show you to your room. Your room will be right across from Draco's in the west wing of the manor. You will have your own sitting room and bathroom attached to your room," she said as she turned around and started walked toward the door.

Draco was stunned that Dezbah was staying with them. "What is going on mother?"

"Draco, I want you to tell Dezbah about the mission the Dark Lord has given you. She is going to be here to help you complete your mission successfully," his mother said to him. "She will be attending Hogwarts with you. Tomorrow, we will be going to Diagon Alley to get the both of your school items, robes and her a wand. She doesn't need one, but it's more for appearances than use. She is highly gifted in nonverbal and wandless magic. I am sure she can explain to you how she will be helping you after you carefully explain your mission to her." Draco was speechless. He looked over at Dezbah and wondered how this ordinary girl can help him accomplish the impossible.

"Don't underestimate me, Draco," Dezbah said with a smile.

"Shall we?" Narcissa asked in a manner that required no response as she walked out the sitting room with Dezbah on her tail. Draco followed both ladies out the door.

Narcissa showed Dezbah to her room. Dezbah entered a big lavish room. It had a four post king size bed with lavender colored duvet. There were a cherry oak dresser and armoire, a vanity and bookshelves filled with leather bound books. Attached to her room was a big walk in closet, a sitting room and bathroom. The sitting room was not as big, but it had big comfortable looking chairs and a couch with a fireplace. The bathroom was lavish with marble floors and countertops, a walk in shower with several shower heads, and a bathtub that could fit several people. She walked around her room and put her bag on the bed. Narcissa asked her if she brought any clothing or belongings. Dezbah opened her bag, and everything sprang out of it. Her bed was full of clothing, undergarments, books and shoes. Narcissa and Draco looked surprised at the amount of things she fit in her small backpack.

"Did you put an undetectable enlargement charm on your bag?" Draco asked.

"A what?" Dezbah asked as she sorted through her things.

"A charm to hold all your things," he answered, looking at her bag.

"Oh, no. Ummm, not a charm per se. I don't know what to call it; it's just something I was taught to fit stuff into a small bag. It's more of a traditional chant I use. I don't know how to explain it, but I guess in a way it's like the charm you are talking about," Dezbah replied nonchalantly. "What time is it?" she asked them. Draco waved his wand and the time appeared. It was 10:00pm. "Fuck me! I need to get used the time change; I'm not even tired!" Dezbah muttered to herself. Draco chuckled and walked across to his room. Narcissa smiled at Dezbah and told her they would be leaving early to get their shopping done and get her schooling situated. School started in a matter of days. Narcissa bid her goodnight and left Dezbah room.

Finally left alone in her room, she sat down on her bed, kicked off her boots and picked up a night shorts and tank top from her pile. With a wave of her hand, all her things went flying into the closet and into the drawers. She crawled into bed and laid wide awake trying to make herself go sleep. She tossed and turn in bed and finally sat up. She remembered her bundle in her pants pocket, she got out of bed and took out the bundle and held it in her hand. She always loved the smell of buckskin. She was undecided if she wanted to open up the bundle to check what her parents prepared for her. Finally deciding to wait, she put the bundle in the draw of her night stand. She conjured a small red and orange flame in the palm of her hand to provide lighting and walked to the door. She opened her door and walked across the hallway to Draco's room. She knocked on the door and heard him say come in.

Dezbah entered Draco's room. His room was dark. As she walked in, her flame provided a soft dim light. Draco was lying in bed; he sat up as she sat down at the edge of his bed. His room was similar to hers. "I am not tired; I tried to make myself go to sleep, but I just kept tossing and turning. Were you sleeping?" Dezbah said.

"No, I can't sleep either, but I have a hard time falling asleep, so I lay in the dark until I finally drift off to sleep," he divulged to her. He looked at the flame she had in the palm of her hand.

"Did you want me to extinguish this?" She asked pointing at her flame.

"No, you are fine," he said.

"Okay, I am just going to let it sit here then," as she put her flame on one of the wooden post.

"Will it burn the wood?" Draco asked curiously.

"Oh no, it's just something I came up with for lighting. I don't know if I needed candles or what in my room. I don't see any electrical stuff in my room and figured I just bring my little flame to life," she explained as she eyed her flame.

"What are you?" Draco asked her. "I mean, I know you are not a regular witch like us. So what are you?"

"Well, I know for a fact I am a girl," Dezbah said as she giggled. She knew what he meant, but she enjoyed the confusion written on his face. "I am me; I don't know if there is a word for it. So for now, I am going to call myself a witch. I only know the negative terms they call me and my family, but I don't want to refer myself to that," Dezbah answered as she scooted closer to Draco and put the extra pillows behind her for support.

"How are you going to help me?" Draco asked quietly, showing a little of the vulnerability he felt.

"First, it would help if you tell me what your mission is. Then we can go from there," Dezbah responded as she crossed her arms and stretched out her legs in front of her.

"I was branded with the dark mark several weeks ago, and I was told I had to kill the headmaster at my school. His name is Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore. Do you know anything about the wizarding war that is going on now?" Draco asked.

"Yes I am aware of it. My mom gave us a brief update on what is going on here and why your mom was asking for our help," Dezbah said as she untangled her hair with her fingers.

"So you know who the Dark Lord is? Draco asked.

"Yeah, well not personally, but I have a small understanding on who this person is," Dezbah said

"Well my mission is to kill his enemy and the one person who will be standing in his way to gain all the power he is seeking. If I don't succeed, it is the end of me," Draco said.

"What the fuck? Are you serious? What the hell did your father do to piss your Dark Lord off to want to have you get killed to punish him?" Dezbah demanded, putting her head back with her eyes close. "I can get your dad out of Azkaban if you want. My mom told me he was in jail or something and to bring him back. But, I need to find out where this place is at first before I can do anything." Dezbah said as she sat up and folded her legs and looked at Draco.

"What do you mean by bringing my father back from Azkaban?" Draco asked, shocked by the revelation of her statement.

"I mean, I can go over there and bring him back. I guess help him escape, well actually just disapparate with him back over here. Not much, but at least he will be home," Dezbah stuttered through her reply as she shrugged her shoulders.

"It's a wizard's prison; it is heavily guarded. You can't just disapparate or apparate at will. There are wards preventing that," Draco said.

"Yeah against your kind of wizards' and witches' magic. Not me, I can practically do as I please. Your magic doesn't affect me as it would do you. Come on, get up. Throw your worst curse or spell at me," Dezbah said as she got out of the bed.

Draco sat stunned and did not know whether to do as she ask or laugh at her response. He got up, pulled on a white t-shirt and grabbed his wand from his nightstand. He stood six feet away from Dezbah, pointing his wand at her. He took a deep breath and asked if she was ready. Dezbah nodded her head.

"Crucio!" Draco said as he felt the magic stir within his core and out his wand. He watched Dezbah as she scratched her forehead and looked at him. "Did you do it?" she asked him.

"How? How did you do that? That is an unforgivable curse; you are supposed to feel so much pain, and how are you just standing there scratching your forehead? How?" Draco asked. Being amazed, surprised, impressed, and shocked were understatement for what he witnessed.

"Like I said, your magic doesn't affect me. All I know is, it's kind of like a universal magic. Blood, earth, wind, water, and fire all rolled into one. We don't go to school for this. My traditional upbringing is from knowledge passed down from generations to generation. I don't have books filled with instructions on how to control or learn how to have the gifts I have. I don't believe in magic. How funny is that? I am gifted as my family and other families. It's a preservation of my language, my culture, my tradition and my heritage. There is always a balance between good and evil. It's all a part of us, but how we tap into them is completely up to us. Like now, you tap into your darkness more than your goodness. I see your aura about you, the changes it makes. The temptation, the lustfulness, the desire and craving you get when you mess with the dark side is appealing. The power you get from it, how it surges from your core and how it makes you feel. You have to counterbalance it with good. I mean it doesn't mean you completely change your way of thinking or whatever, just do a good deed so you don't go crazy. I do, I mean I try to. I love animals, so my good deeds always revolve around animals. However, I am able to help or do something good for them, I do it. I can barely stand people. Do you know what I mean?" Dezbah said as she looked at Draco. "Do you want me to show you what I can do, what you are trying to do with your little stick there, I can do the same kind of. Only if you want to, but it's going to hurt. I am going to guarantee you that."

"Sure, let's see what you are capable of," Draco said as he stood his ground and squared his shoulders.

Dezbah took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She started chanting in her native language and opened her eyes. Draco's eyes widened as he watched Dezbah's eyes dilated and almost looked black. She lifted her hands and balled her fist until her knuckles turned white. With her other hand, she conjured her red and orange flames and engulfed her fisted hand and blew toward Draco. Instantly, Draco felt shortness of breath; he coughed and tried to take deep breaths but could not catch his breath. His body started to tingle, and he could feel his body's core temperature start to rise, his muscles started to tighten, he knees buckled, and he fell forward. He could not make a sound; he tried to scream because of the pain his organs were in. His entire body started to cramp; for the first time in his life Draco wanted to die, to take the pain away and to be relieved of everything.

Dezbah stopped, unclenched her hand and blew out the flame. She watched Draco as he finally was able to gasp for air and his body was still tensed. She walked back into her room, took out her little buckskin bundle from her nightstand and returned back to Draco's room. She sat down next to him and started muttering an incantation in her language, as the buckskin bundle began to grown, she slowly untied the bundle and laid it open, she said the same incantation as her things started to enlarge to their regular size.

Looking through her things, she found the small white buckskin pouch she was looking for. Dezbah licked the tip of her finger as she opened the small pouch. She dipped her finger into the pouch and touched the powered within. She pulled her finger out of the pouch and a grainy yellow powder of grinded herbs covered her finger tip. She kneeled over Draco and stuck her finger in his mouth. "Lick the herbs off my finger," she instructed as she felt him lick her finger. She pulled her finger out of his mouth and stuck it in her mouth, and spittle over his body. "Asdzáá nádleehí biyázhí níídlį́. Naaghéénéézghání níídlį́, Tóbájíshchíín níídlį. Bééshást'óógíí shíkéé, Bééshást'óógíí shíłééh, Bééshást'óógíí shíéé', Bééshást'óógíí shíjééh, Bééshást'óógíí shích'áh, kwit'óa Asdzáá nádleehí bíyázhí níídlį́. Paah, paah, paah, paah," Dezbah chanted in her language. As she said the end of her protection prayer, she slid her hands down Draco's torso and away from his body four times. After the last Paah, Draco sat up and looked at Dezbah in disbelief.

"I am sorry if I scared the shit out of you, Draco," Dezbah said as she started gathering her things.

"What was that?" Draco asked. "What did you put in my mouth, and what were you saying? It made everything go away. Like nothing happen at all."

"The herb is call Ch'íldí'ch'í'í', meaning bitter medicine; it's used for protection to ward off evil and provide instant protection at that moment. Then what I was saying was a small protection prayer for your body, from the bottom of your feet to the top of your head. The paah, at the end is to chase off the evil that was clinging to you. So you're basically good as new," Dezbah said as she busied herself with her things. "I'm not a monster. I saw the fear in your eyes; you may try to hide it, but I saw it," she said quietly as she started to gather her things together. Draco looked down at what she was busying herself with. There were bundles of smaller sized buckskins, folded fur laid out on a bigger buckskin. He knew she had more stuff, all packed inside the bundles. He placed his hand top of hers, and she stopped what she was doing and looked up at him.

"I don't think you are a monster. I was just surprised and shocked; my body didn't know what to do. I never felt anything like that. For a moment, I wanted to die, to end it, so I wouldn't feel what I was feeling. Then for it to instantly go away like nothing happen... It's like I'm doubting myself if it even happened," Draco explained to her.

"That's the purpose. To hurt you not only physically but psychologically as well. To doubt yourself and slowly it starts to eat at you. The doubt I mean. You want to see something cool. Well it's kind of fucked up, but I think it's cool. Its call Naalchi'dí, something like being a spy, but not in human form, kind of like a shadow of my being. I can do it like how I am dressed now, but if I wanted to go full blown Yeenááldlóshí' stats, then I have to do a ritual and pull out my skin I am going to use. Right now I don't have a purpose for it, so I am not going to bother. But I can show you the other one, I just call it shadowing. My mom hates it when I make my own term for what I do. Would you like to see it?" Dezbah stumbled through her explanation to ask while looking at Draco eagerly.

"Okay," Draco said hesitantly.

"Okay, go lay on the bed, like you're sleeping. I am going to sit over here by the bathroom door, so my body won't be in the way," Dezbah instructed as she started picking through her bundles, pulled out a small buckskin pouch, untied it and pulled out a small white looking rock. "This is called dléésh. It's like clay," she said, as she pulled out another flat stone and started grinding the dléésh rock into a white powder. She then summoned a cup of water into her hand. She started chanting in her language as she swirled her finger in the water. After she was done, she dropped several drops of a water on top of the powder and mixed it together, adding more water to make it a thin paste. "Okay, so lay down. Well, go sit over there where you are going to lay down, but you can watch me. But once I stop chanting, you need to lay down and close your eyes," Dezbah said as she walked toward the bathroom door. Dezbah sat down on the floor by the bathroom door, she untied her hair, stretched out her legs in front of her. She held the flat rock with the paste dléésh and started chanting in her language.

Draco sat on his bed and watched Dezbah, listening to her soft voice as she chanted. She dipped her fingers into the paste and smeared it on the top of her feet. Again on her knees, she dipped her fingers into the paste, then smeared it in an upward motion from the top her sternum to the ends of her clavicle. Dezbah than put the dléésh in the palm of her left hand and ran it up her forearm and around her elbow to the outside of her upper arm to her shoulder; she repeated the same process with her right palm. She then smeared it on the top of her left hand than her right, and she ran dléésh along her jawline from the left to her right, under each eye, behind her left ear and her right, then smeared it across her forehead, and from the top of her hairline to the back of her head. She then sat cross legged and closed her eyes once again. She completed her chant, and Draco sat, watching her as a black puff of smoke like substance came out of her and hoovered around her physical form. Draco threw himself onto his back and closed his eyes as he was instructed by Dezbah.

Draco laid on the bed with his eyes closed, and his body started to freeze. He tried to move, but he couldn't move at all. He didn't know if he had his eyes open or close, but he could see a black silhouette of a person at the foot of his bed. He watched as the figure walked around his bed and crouched next to his face. Draco tried to move and make a sound, but nothing was happening. He felt as if he was under Petrificus Totalus spell, as he couldn't move at all. He saw the figure move closer to his face and heard his name. He watched at the figure retreat back to the other side of the room—it was then he was able to move and gasped for air. Dezbah stood up and stretched her back as she reached up toward the ceiling on her tip toes. Draco watched her go into his bathroom and heard the shower turn on. Several minutes later, she walked back out with most of the dleesh washed off her body. "I will just shower when I go back to my room." She said as she sat back down where her things were laid out. She started putting things away and retied her bundle. "So what do you think?" she asked Draco.

"I don't know; it was different. I saw you, but I'm not sure if it was really you though," he said, shaking his head.

"Don't be silly! Of course it was me; well I guess you can say spirit. It was my spirit that came walking toward you. Did you hear your name coming from it?" she asked looking at him.

"Yes I did. I tried to move; I tried to make a sound; I was terrified and felt very vulnerable," Draco said to her.

"I am sorry for making you feel all of those feelings, but it's just what it does. I can't make it stop. This shadowing, the purpose of it is to spy and seek out information. At the same time scaring the shit out that person. It's a feeling you can't even explain and when you say it out loud it sounds ridiculous. I am sure I can use this when we get to Hogwarts." Dezbah said while she brushed out her hair with her fingers. "I think I am going to go to bed now. I exerted myself mentally and magically speaking, and I want to lay down," Dezbah went to sit up, when Draco put his hand on her forearm.

"You sort of scared me. I don't know if it's the after effects, or what, but my heart won't stop racing, and I feel paranoid," he said as he looked at her with pleading eyes. Dezbah smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Let me go back to my room first; then let me get you something that can help with that," she said as she got up and grabbed her buckskin bundle off the nightstand next to her.

Dezbah jogged to her room, and pulled open the nightstand drawer and placed her buckskin bundle in it. She rummaged through one of her jewelry cases and fished out a leather string necklace with an arrowhead made of obsidian. It was the size of her palm, there was a thin buckskin strip tied at the base of the arrowhead; small turquoise, coral, and white shells; and obsidian beads hung off the thin string. She held it in her palm and said a few words in her language, and it glowed red for a second and went back to its original state. Dezbah went back into Draco's room and went around his side of the bed and told him to sit up. Draco did as he was asked. Dezbah put the necklace over his head and held the arrowhead in the palm of her hand. She said several incantations in her language, and the arrowhead shrunk down from three inches to an inch. She let it fall to Draco's chest.

"This is an arrowhead. In my culture, arrowheads are meant for protection. The small beads on it represent the four directions, four elements, four seasons, and the four stones represent the four main clans. Each clan had each stone made into a cane for protection, guidance, and aid for each of them when they needed it. It will protect you from anything I throw at you: spells, incantations, hexes, and whatever dark magic I know. That part of me will not be able to see unless you take that off. I guess in away; you're protected from my darkness. Also, when evil is near or you are threatened by evil or harm, it will enlarge to its original size and protect you. No one will see it but you, but a protective barrier will go around your entire body and absorb any magic that is thrown against you and transfer it to your own magic. Kind of cool how it works," Dezbah said as she smiled at him. She went back around to the other side of the bed and crawled under the covers. Draco did the same getting up and pulling the duvet back to slip under the covers. They laid facing each other with a foot of space between them.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Dezbah said to Draco, smiling.

"Are you sure you want to give this to me?" Draco asked as he fingered the arrowhead.

"Yes, it's yours. I think I scared the shit out of you enough. For our peace of mind and the things I am going to be doing, it won't have an effect on you. So it is for the better. I am sure a lot of people don't like you at school, so it would come in handy." Dezbah said as she yawned and covered her mouth. "Are you feeling better, though?" she asked Draco.

"Yes, it's like nothing had happen at all." Draco said, astonished.

"Good, now we can go to sleep, I am sure we are going to be busy tomorrow when we have to go shopping for school. I can't believe school is going to start in just a few more days," Dezbah said as her eyes closed. Draco watched her breathing even out and roll to her back, her hair sprawling around her and across her torso. He watched as her chest slowly rise and fell. Draco finally fell into quiet slumber.

* * *

 _ ***~AM~***_

The next morning, Draco woke up with a pair of cold feet pressed against his thighs. He looked over his shoulder and found Dezbah snuggled under the blanket up to hear ear as she was sleeping on her side. He gently pushed her feet away from him and sat up in bed. Draco gently shook Dezbah by the shoulder, telling her to wake up. "Gods, let me sleep for a little more while, Mom. The sun is barely coming up, and I was busy last night," she grumbled as she rolled to her stomach and put her head under the pillow. Draco chuckled and got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He did his morning rituals: took his shower, brushed his teeth, walked into his closet and got dressed.

Draco walked to the bed again, pulled the pillow off Dezbah's head and shook her shoulder. She finally started to stir, "WHAT!" she screeched, rolling over and sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and remembered where she was. "I am sorry. I am not a morning person at all. I'm utterly useless in the mornings," she apologized. She got up out of bed, and stood up, stretching up toward the ceiling on her tiptoes and groaning loudly. Draco raised an eyebrow to her and smirked, "Sorry, I am stiff as a board" Dezbah again apologized, her hair everywhere with knots littering it here and there. "Is there any specific way I need to dress today when we go out?" Dezbah asked from the doorway.

"Not necessarily. I can lend you a robe, but you can wear whatever you want. Since we are almost the same height, one of my robes should suffice until you get your own," Draco answered.

"Oh okay, well I am going to get ready. When is breakfast usually ready?" she asked.

"You have 30 minutes before we are due in the dining room," Draco returned to her while putting on a pair of oxfords.

"Alright, I better hurry my ass then." Dezbah replied as she dashed across to her bedroom and pulled her tank top over her head before she could disappear from Draco's line of sight. All Draco was able to see was a well-toned back and Venus dimples as her shorts sat low. Shaking his head, he continue to tie his shoes and chuckle to himself.

Dezbah hurried and showered, got dressed, brushed her teeth, and brushed her hair. She put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white sheer blouse with a white under shirt, and brown knee high riding boots. She was still tired, so she just put her hair in a loose braid down her back. She knocked on Draco's open door and walked in. "So are we going to go down stairs?" Dezbah said as she threw herself back down on Draco's bed. "I am still fucking tired, and I don't even want to go anywhere," she whined and sat back up. Draco stepped out of his closet and tossed her a robe she could wear today. "You have anything thinner? I know I am from the desert; but shit, I can't handle the heat to save my life. It is my weakness, and one day is going to be the death of me," Dezbah said as she looked over the robe Draco gave her.

"Those are summer robes' I can cast a cooling charm on it before we leave," Draco offered as he offered his hand to help her up.

"Thanks, sounds like a plan."

After a quick breakfast, Narcissa ushered her son and Dezbah into the sitting room. She gave Dezbah a quick lesson on how to use the floo, and they flooed to Leaky Cauldron. "After I figure out where places are, I prefer apparation than doing that again," Dezbah said as she brushed off the soot. Draco pointed his wand at her, "Scourgify," he said as the soot disappeared from her face and robe. "Thank you," Dezbah said, looking around. Narcissa walked ahead of them out the door and tapped on the wall, which opened up and revealed a busy street.

"I am going to be at Gringotts; I have some business to tend to. Draco, be a dear and show Dezbah around. Don't get into trouble," Narcissa instructed as she walked toward a big marble building located at the middle of the street.

"What do you want to do first? I have my school list, so we can just get double the required items so that you are prepared," Draco suggested as he pulled out his list and looked it over.

"I suppose so. I don't have crap, like I need a wand first so that I won't look like a wierdo, " Dezbah said.

"Right, well let's get all the easy stuff out of the way. First we can go to Potage's Cauldron Shop for your Cauldron; then second we can stop by Scribbulus Writing Instruments for your quills, ink pots, and parchment; last is Slug Jiggers Apothecary to get crystal phials, brass scale and other basic potion ingredients. Usually Snape provides all the necessary ingredients for class though. Next we can hit the bigger shops store the more tedious shopping. Shall we get these smaller items over with?" Draco planned as he offered his arm to Dezbah.

"Yeah, let's get this shit over with. As far as books, can't we just put in an order or something to have them send it back to the manor? I hate crowds, and I hate it when people get in my personal space unwelcomed. I mean you're fine. I just can't do it. I think I have a phobia of some sort," Dezbah spluttered with her nose crinkled.

"Yes, we can do that. I can run into Flourish and Blotts when we head to Ollivander's to purchase your wand," Draco said.

Draco and Dezbah had completed the smaller list of items and made their way toward Ollivander's shop. On their way over, Draco ran into Flourish and Blotts to make his order for their school books. Dezbah stood outside the shop because of the mass of shoppers crammed into the already cluttered book store.

Standing near the entrance, a bushy haired, petite girl pushed past her to catch up to two taller boys: one with raven black hair and the other with red hair. "Excuse me. Sorry," She pardoned herself as she rushed by. Dezbah stepped back against the building to make room.

Draco came back out and headed toward Ollivander's shop with Dezbah on his arm. They entered the wand shop. Mr. Ollivander smiled at Dezbah and asked how he could help them. Draco informed Mr. Ollivander Dezbah needed a wand, and she has never owned a wand.

"You have never owned a wand my dear?" Mr. Ollivander asked Dezbah, aghast.

"No sir. Where I am from, we are highly gifted with wandless magic. Since I am going to be starting at Hogwarts, I figured it would only be suitable to possess a wand as well, like everyone else," Dezbah explained quietly.

"Yes, yes my dear. Let's see. I may have just the wand for you," Mr. Ollivander said as he went to the back of his shop in the same excited ritual as he did with all first wands. Dezbah stood at the counter looking around and saw how cluttered his shop was. Several minutes pass when Mr. Ollivander came back to the front of his shop with a wooden box in his hand. He pulled out a beautiful wand, it was dark brown and had a dragon and Phoenix tail intertwined carved the whole length of it. At the bottom of the handle was a dragon claw carving. As it fit in right hand, the carving wrapped around her pinky, securing it in its place.

"Oh my gosh, I have never felt anything like this. It's like an extension of my arm!" Dezbah exclaimed excitedly, looking at her new wand.

"Let's see how it works for you," Mr. Ollivander instructed.

"Give me a hard one, Draco. I'm too excited to think of one. There is too much magic flowing through my core to do a simple one though," Dezbah said as her hand quivered. Draco stood next to her, thinking of a spell to have her try.

"Try this charm: Expecto Patronum," he said as he stood back.

"Expecto Patronum," she said out loud. A burst of white light came out of her wand, and a white fox came bouncing out of her wand. Jumping and tumbling along the counter. "Oh my gosh, look how cute it is," she said in awe. Draco and Mr. Ollivander were shocked at her full formed patronus.

"Try another one; this time do it nonverbally like how you would use your own magic but with your wand," Draco said.

Dezbah stood back; she waved her wand above her head with her eyes close and open them. Everything started organizing itself: dust bunnies disappeared, papers stacked neatly, the floors cleaned themselves spotless, and the windows became crystal clear. "I am sorry, Mr. Ollivander, but your shopped really needed a late spring cleaning," she said with a smile.

"It is fine, my dear. Your wand is one of the first wands I had made. I have never found anyone who might match up to its core, until today. Your wand is made of Hawthorn wood, 12 3/4, with a unique core. The core of your wand is dragon heartstring and tail of a phoenix. Very special indeed," Mr. Ollivander said. Draco was impressed with her wand. His wand was made with hawthorn as well with unicorn hair as its core. Draco paid Mr. Ollivander, and they both left the shop.

"Let's go to Madam Malkin's for our robes and uniforms," Draco said, offering his arm to Dezbah and smiling as she took it. They both walked down the street together. People were watching them pass by. They entered the shop, and Dezbah looked around at the kind of robes and uniforms Madam Malkin had to offer. Madam Malkin came up to them and greeted them.

"I hate shopping for clothing. Do I have to wear skirts during the day?" Dezbah said with a huff.

"It's recommended for girls. Usually they wear it without complaints," Draco censured lightly, looking through button up shirts and vests.

"Well hell, I'm going to get me some pants; I hate wearing skirts. I don't know how to sit with my legs closed like a proper lady," Dezbah said.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Is it possible to tailor some pants or trousers for me rather than skirts?" she queried of Madam Malkin.

"Yes dear, I can do that. Go ahead and look through the men's section, and we can get them taken done to your taste and specifications."

Dezbah went around the shop picking up trousers, shirts, blouses, vests, robes, dress robes and a couple of skirts with the assistances of Draco. Madam Malkin had Dezbah stand on top of a platform as measuring tapes and needles hovered around her. She had her pants hemmed and tucked in with her first set of pants. The woman made her pants and shirt vanish as Dezbah stood on the platform in her undergarment, causing her to hold her breath in her exposed nervousness.

Draco saw a several boys from school standing at the window looking inside, so he turned around and found what they were ogling. Dezbah stood with her back to the window looking over a pair of trousers. She was only in her bra and panties with her hair hung to her waist, but her lace boy shorts and round bottom was displayed for the world to see. Dezbah had long, toned legs. She squatted down to pick up another pair of trousers, and her hair parted to show the dips of her back and Venus dimples.

"Dezbah, you have an audience," he said as he cleared his throat.

Dezbah turned around to face him, "What?" she asked.

"Umm, you should cover up," Draco said, finding his shoes interesting at the moment.

"It's not like they haven't seen a female body before. Let them stare for all I care," she said as she stood on the platform looking at which one to put on next.

All the commotion outside of Madam Malkin's shop caught the attention of the golden trio. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking by on their way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"What is going on over there?" Harry said curiously.

"I don't know, but let's find out." said Ron. Hermione followed the boys as they pushed their way to the front of the shop. Harry and Ron's eyes were big as they looked at a young girl standing on the platform in her knickers and bra. They watched as her hair swayed behind her back to her waist; and when she turned, they got an eye full of how beautiful she looked. Emerald green laced boy shorts and matching bra. It did not leave much to the imagination. Both boys looked at each other with goofy grins.

"Honestly, like either of you never seen a female body before," Hermione huffed. "Is that Malfoy in there?" Their goofy grins turned to scowls, and they turned and continue walking.

"I should collect a galleon from each person ogling me," Dezbah sniped as she chuckled and got dressed.

Madam Malkin got her measurements and pile of clothing. Draco put his pile on top of hers and requested them to be sent to the manor.

"Where is your mother?" Dezbah asked as they walked out of the shop.

"Probably still at Gringotts; she did say she was opening a vault in your name. Since it's in the deepest level, it is usually a process to have them situated everything," Draco responded. "Do you want to have some ice cream or tea?" he asked Dezbah after a pause while they walked.

"Let's have some ice cream." Dezbah said as she looked around to see if she could find the parlor.

"Well look who we have here; it's Malfoy and his death eater whore," a gingered hair boy snarled. "Is this your flavor of the week? Haven't seen her around," He eyed Dezbah.

"Excuse me." Dezbah said as her eyes narrowed. Draco tensed up beside her before spitting out a quick "Shove off, Weasel."

"Guess we hit a nerve with this one," the ginger said.

"Ronald, what are you doing? Stop provoking him." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Dezbah looked down to the bushy haired girl standing behind the ginger haired boy. "Does she even know what kind of cretin she is hanging around?" Ronald spat.

"Who the fuck are you to talk, Carrot Top? Mind your own fucking business and continue on your pathetic way with your bushy haired girlfriend," Dezbah said calmly and turned.

"She isn't my girlfriend," Ron seethed.

"Ah, I see. At least she has better taste then if she obviously is not your girlfriend," Dezbah said over her shoulder. Dezbah felt the pressure of magic on her back, as it was absorbed into her core. She spun around on her heel and threw Ron into the nearby wall. "How dare you have the audacity to throw a hex at my back!" Dezbah glared at Ron as he was trying to catch his breath.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" Hermione yelled.

Draco gently pulled at Dezbah's arm, "Let's go. I see mother coming this way," he said as he tried to distract Dezbah.

"Keep your fucking dog on his leash, or next time I won't play so nice," Dezbah said to Hermione.

Hermione glared daggers at Dezbah.

"If you knew what was good for you, you would get the hell out of here fucking little cunt and take your fucking weasel with you," Dezbah spat at Hermione.

"What have you done? Turn him back this instant," Hermione screamed as she looked at a red weasel crouching and shaking on the ground.

"The next time you decide to throw hexes at people's back—especially mine, I will make sure you become a permanent pet of mine, Weasel. You would make a fetching weasel," Dezbah said through clenched teeth.

"Oh great! Just what we need! A female version of Malfoy!" Hermione yelled. "Another bitchy, arrogant prat to throw threats in our direction," she snarled as she watched Ron transformed back into himself.

"Don't meddle in other people's business and throwing ridiculous accusations around, especially to those you know nothing about. I'm sure your parents taught you some manners. Believe me you little cunt, I don't just throw my threats around just to say them; I make sure I fulfill them. So run along children," Dezbah taunted said as she grinned at Hermione.

Hermione had unshed tears as she help Ron up off the ground.

Dezbah and Draco walked off toward Draco's mother. "Fucking Weasley and his mudblood always sticking their nose where it don't belong. It's a no wonder no one can stand her. She acts all high and mighty, talking down on people as if she is intellectually superior to everyone else. She's no better than me when I'm sneering at her because of her blood status," Draco stated in annoyance.

"Who the hell are they to judge anyone; calling me a fucking death eater whore. That fucking redheaded bastard and his big ass mouth," Dezbah said as she chuckled. "They know nothing about me to even pass judgment. I should've just left him as a weasel. They would not have been able to turn him back. Whatever. Who are they anyways?" Dezbah muttered out her angry answer as she looked at Draco.

"Dumbledore fucking favorites," Draco said as he continued walking toward his mother.

"Everything okay, dears?" Narcissa asked as she reached Draco and Dezbah.

"Everything is fine, mother," Draco answered as he kissed his mother's cheek.

"Can we go back to the manor now?" Dezbah asked. "Can we apparate back as well? I am not fond of using the floo."

"Yes we can." Narcissa said as she grabbed hold of Dezbah's and Draco's hand and disapparated back to the manor.

* * *

 _ ***~AM~***_

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here is the translation for the Navajo words:**

 **Shiyázhí – My child, word of endearment to son or daughter** **Shiyázhí, nizhé'é hagó bidiní – My child, tell your father to come in.** **Haat'íílah – What is it?**

 **Ną́' díí k'ad chíínłį́į́dó'. – Here you will use this now.** **Á'íídąąh niłé'hwíínsin dóó nahaghá áłdó' bíhwįįnłąą' –You already know how to do this and you learned well.**

 **Shikágí' aadóó nijáádá' – I didn't bring my skins.**

 **Á'át'ééh biyí'síjáá – It's already all in there.**

 **Ashkíí bizhé'é' awáályá'dí sidá, éí shį́į́ béé áká'adíílwooł. Adę́ę́ nidíídlóós. – The boy's father is in prison, you need to help him. Bring him home.**

 **Asdzáá nádleehí biyázhí níídlį́. Naaghéénéézghání níídlį́, Tóbájíshchíín níídlį. Bééshást'óógíí shíkéé, Bééshást'óógíí shíłééh, Bééshást'óógíí shíéé', Bééshást'óógíí shíjééh, Bééshást'óógíí shích'áh, kwit'óa Asdzáá nádleehí bíyázhí níídlį́. – We are the children of Changing Woman. We are Monster Slayer. We are Child Born for Water. Our shoes are arrowheads, our socks are arrowheads, our clothing are arrowheads, our hearts are arrowhead, and our hat are an arrowhead, that's how we are the children of Changing Woman. (Small protection prayer)**

 **Ch'íldí'ch'í'í' – Bitter medicine herb (Used to keep away evil)**

 **Naalchi'dí – Spy or watcher of those who do evil**

 **Yeenááldlóshí – Skinwalker**

 **dléésh – White clay**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** **Obviously I don't own any of the characters in Harry Potter or anything belonging to Harry Potter world, it all belongs to the genius who created the world for us to get lost in, the only and only J.K. Rowling. The only thing belonging to me is my new characters who obviously isn't in the original casting of HP and whatever stuff you don't recognized is all from my own noggin. If you have any questions feel free to PM/review me and I can do my best to answer those questions for you.**

 **Also on more thing, if anyone is wondering I am Navajo, hence my Navajo character and I did do some research on some of the things that is going to be used through the story. As most of these things are not written in books, and a lot of translation and guessing is going into the traditional part of it. Something are just better left to the imagination then sticking my nose where it doesn't belong.**

 **WARNING:** **Dark theme/smut/violence/sexual tension/flirtatious banter; if this isn't the type of things you like to read, than this isn't for you. It will also go for later chapters as well.**

 **Also, I want to give a big, big, huge thank you to my Beta: Phoenix Witch. Without you, I wouldn't even know what I am doing. The back and forth through email and messenger to make this happen, thank you so much.**

 **Other than that, please enjoy and review.**

* * *

It was finally the day Draco and Dezbah traveled on the train back to Hogwarts. Dezbah received the last of her clothing the day before and had purchased a truck to pack her things in. Narcissa completed all of the necessary documents for Dezbah's transfer to Hogwarts. Dezbah made sure she had everything in her trunk; her buckskin bundle was packed away in the far corner of her trunk. For the past several days, Draco taught her spells, charms, incantations—both light and dark. She was intrigued with her new wand: how it moved her magic. She spent a lot of time in Draco's family library with her nose in several books of dark magic.

"Dezbah dear, it's nearly time to leave," Narcissa announced at the doorway.

"Alright, I am nearly finished," Dezbah replied as she closed her trunk. She levitated her trunk behind her as she walked her way down to the front room.

"You could've let Willard take that for you," Draco stated from behind her.

"I am capable of taking my trunk myself. I not helpless," Dezbah retorted as she continued to walk down the stairs. Draco snickered behind her. "Have you ever done any hard labor in your life, Draco? At least a little?" Dezbah asked with a chuckle. "No, why should I work physical labor? That is why we have elves," Draco said.

"Oh brother, well I was raised on a ranch. It's no wonder my hands are more callused than yours. I am sure they are going to get soft from the lack of work I am doing now. I don't have my horses to deal with, throwing bales of hay, or handling livestock. I miss home," Dezbah said as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Can't you go back to visit when you want?" Draco asked.

"I suppose so, but I don't want to make it a habit. I have things to focus on. I need to toughen up anyways. I hate meeting new people; I'm socially awkward. I may be cool and collected, but when I meet new people I clam up and just stay quiet. So if that happens, that is the reason why. So please don't push it and pick at my awkwardness," Dezbah uttered to Draco.

"I understand. Just so you know, I am not so nice in front of others. So don't be surprise when I start being an asshole," Draco said with a smirk.

"I guess, to keep your reputation?" Dezbah said as she chuckled.

"Okay dears, are we ready. Before we leave, Dezbah I have a gift for you," Narcissa announced. Narcissa walked into the front room, handed a gift bag to Dezbah. Dezbah took the bag from Narcissa and opened it. She pulled out a black dragon hide book bag out with silver clasps.

"Oh my gosh, this is beautiful. Thank you Narcissa," Dezbah said as she looked over her new book bag.

"You are welcome my dear. I don't know if you have a bag already, but I saw this and I knew you would like it and utilize it," Narcissa said and kissed Dezbah's cheek. "It's charmed with an undetectable expansion charm and weightless charm," she continued to explain.

Draco and Dezbah grabbed ahold of their trunks with one hand and held Narcissa's hand with the other as the disapparated to Kings Crossing. They apparated to Platform 9 and ¾ before Dezbah was a red steam engine train. Dezbah looked around and saw many students with their parents, embracing and saying their goodbyes. Narcissa handed Draco and Dezbah a black velvet sack. It was heavy in Dezbah's hand. She opened the sack and it was filled with galleons. "Some pocket galleons, so you can get the things you need when you go to Homestead or order things from the catalogs. For anything you desire my dears," Narcissa said. She hugged Draco and planted a kiss on his cheek, then proceeded to hug and kiss Dezbah on the cheek as well. Dezbah smiled at her and said her thank yous. Draco grabbed both their trunks and climbed into the train, Dezbah followed Draco, and he proceeded to the back of the train. In the last compartment; he placed their trunks on the rack above their heads. Dezbah sat by the window and Draco sat next to her.

They were the first to settle themselves into their compartment when the compartment door opened. At the doorway stood two tall handsome boys, one light and one dark. Draco introduced Dezbah to the darker boy, Blaise Zabini. Blaise was tall, dark skinned, dark brown eyes and a slender nose. He was dressed in black trousers, white button up shirt, and black oxfords. He took Dezbah's hand and kissed her knuckles. "Mia bella signora," Blaise purred in Italian. The second boy, Draco introduced Dezbah to was Theodore Nott. Theodore was as tall as Blaise and dressed in black trousers, an emerald green sweater shirt, and black oxfords. He did the same, held her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Hello, you may call me Theo," he said.

Dezbah smiled and stood up, she was nearly as tall as the boys. "My name is Dezbah Hatathlie," she said and put her bag next to her trunk and took off her robe. The boys sat down across from Draco and Dezbah and eyed her. Blaised blew a low whistle and looked toward Theo. Theo raised an eyebrow toward him and looked back at Dezbah. Dezbah had on her favorite pair of black skinny jeans, dark grey fitted baseball shirt, and black riding boots. Both boys eyed her figure as she did not disappoint their appraisal. She had a nice figure, a round bottom her jeans accentuated, her bust was rather impressive, and had legs for days. Draco watched his friends eye Dezbah and felt a stir within him. He didn't know what that feeling was, but he brushed it aside. Dezbah sat back down beside Draco as their thighs touched. The stir of feelings he felt fluttered when she looked at him and smiled.

"How long is the ride before we get there?" she whispered to Draco.

"It going to be several hours before we get there," he whispered back to her.

"Ah, do you still have my books in your bag?" she asked him, ignoring the stares she was receiving from the boys across from her.

"Yes I do. Did you want them?" he asked.

"Yes, please. Might as well read to pass the time," Dezbah said back to him.

Draco pulled his bag to his lap and pulled out several books. Dezbah took one out of his hand and settled it on her lap.

"Thanks," she said as she opened the book to her where she dog eared the page.

"So what have you been up too Draco?" Theo asked.

"Nothing much, just getting things situated at home," Draco said as he pulled out his book from his bag as well.

"How do you know Draco?" Blaise asked Dezbah.

"My mom and his mom know one another. I was left in his mother's charge," Dezbah said not looking up from her book.

"Where are you from?" Theo asked Dezbah.

"I am from New Mexico," Dezbah said.

"So you are from the States," Blaise said.

"Yes, I am," Dezbah said.

"So tell us about yourself. We have been friends with Draco all our lives, he did not mention anything about you when he owled us or when we went to the manor over the summer holiday," Blaise said.

"Well, I am from New Mexico. Born and raised there. My family has a ranch we have had for generations. I am 15 years old, my birthday is next month. I have an older brother and two younger sisters. My parents weren't able to relocate because of their responsibilities back home. I am Native American, Navajo or Dine to be exact," Dezbah said as she looked at both boys. "I don't know what else you want to know. That should cover the basics, yeah?"

"Her arrival was rather sudden. That is why I never mentioned her," Draco stated as he eyed his book.

"What does your name mean?" Theo asked.

"Dezbah means female warrior of war and Hatathlie means medicine man," Dezbah explained. "I also go by Dez," she said.

Dezbah felt uncomfortable under their glaze. She kept fidgeting and moving around in her seat. Draco could sense her uneasiness and patted her knee as a comforting gesture. She smiled at him and stopped moving around. Theo and Blaise did not miss their interaction and snickered to each other. The compartment door opened again and a short girl with black bob cut hair with a pug nose stood at the door. "Hi, Draky!" she wailed as she threw herself at Draco. Draco pushed the girl off him. She looked hurt at the gesture and straighten her dress she was wearing.

"Who is this?" She asked looking at Dezbah.

"This is Dezbah," Draco said.

"Oh, I never seen you before. Are you new?" she asked.

"Yes, obviously she is new Pansy," Draco said indifferently.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I just wanted to see if there was room in here so we could catch up. I didn't get an owl or request to come to the manor all summer," Pansy huffed.

"I've been busy," Draco replied.

"I see," Pansy said as she glared daggers at Dezbah.

"There is no room in here, so you can leave," Draco snorted, irritated by Pansy's presents.

"Why don't you have Dezbah leave, then there will be room. Do you even talk English Dezbah?" Pansy said as she narrowed her eyes at Dezbah.

"Yes I can speak perfect English. As Draco said there is no room, so you can leave," Dezbah said as she turned her attention back to her book.

Theo and Blaise looked on with interest knowing Pansy wouldn't take the dismissal well.

"Who the hell are you to tell me to leave?" Pansy spat.

"Pansy don't," Draco warned her.

"Don't what Draco? Is this another one of your little whores? Just because the Dark Lord marked you, you get to bring your plaything with you to school. For all we know, she maybe a filthy little mudblood," Pansy snarled.

Dezbah stood up and towered over Pansy, feeling rage flowing through her. What was it with people calling her a whore?

"Who the fuck you calling a whore? You are the one coming in here throwing yourself around like a bitch in heat," Dezbah seethed.

The compartment door slammed shut and the blinds were drawn. Pansy felt her body tense up and was slammed down to her knees. Dezbah stood over her and flung her against the compartment door.

"My blood is far purer than yours, someone of your stature belongs on their knees before me," Dezbah said coldly.

Pansy screamed as she started to convulse and went to a fetal position. Dezbah silenced her, as she could see Pansy mouth open, close, and open again and again. Draco stood and put his hand on her shoulder. Dezbah looked at Draco with reddish brown color of her eyes rimmed her dilated pupils. He could feel her magic radiating off her like static electricity. He lightly squeezed her shoulders and cupped her cheeks with both hands. Dezbah's shoulders slumped and she moved and sat back down near the window. Dezbah lifted her magic from Pansy, as Pansy could finally be heard crying out loud.

"Get up and get out," Dezbah said as she looked out the window.

Pansy picked herself up and staggered her way out of the compartment. Theo and Blaise sat with their mouths open and shocked with what they just witnessed.

"Why does everyone think I am your whore Draco?" Dezbah asked as her eyes began to water. "I've never been called a whore or even acted like one. I'm still a fucking virgin, yet I've been called a whore to many times. I know I shouldn't be upset about it or even crying over it, but a girl can take so much," Dezbah said through clenched teeth while looking out the window.

Draco put his arm around Dezbah's shoulder and pulled her to him. She leaned into him and silently cried into his shoulder.

"It's not your fault. She's a slag and threaten by you. You are going to be going to a school full of them. She won't be the last one to call you that either. A beautiful girl like you in the company of the likes of me and these two over here is a recipe for disaster. What you did to her will spread like fiendfyre and no one will dare bother with you," Draco said as he rubbed her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

Theo and Blaise watched the two before them. All the years they had known Draco, never had they seen him display affection to anyone aside from his mother. Dezbah got up and wiped her tears. The boys watched her walk to the compartment door, "I am going to find the ladies' room," she said as she slid the door open and stepped out closing the compartment behind her.

"What was that?" Theo asked Draco.

"What was what?" Draco replied as he sat back against his seat.

"Don't play dumb Drake," Theo retorted.

"She needed comforting, what am I supposed to do?" Draco countered.

"I've never seen you comfort a girl before. Usually you just let them be, crying or not," Theo said.

"She's special. She has a purpose as to why she is here. She didn't move to the manor just because," Draco pointed out.

"Is this part of your mission?" Blaise asked quietly. Draco caused a muffliato and silencing spell around the compartment.

"Yes, she was sent to help me accomplish my mission successfully," Draco explained. "She is powerful, I can't begin to tell you the kind of magic and power she possesses. In due time, she can share with you her ability. I'm assuming she has to trust you before she says anything. Even her wand sets her aside from all the witches at Hogwarts, she has a wand with two magical cores. I want to make a request; I want you both to watch over her when I am not around. Treat her as if she is your younger sister; not a hair on her head is to be hurt," Draco warned looking at his friends.

"Have you been marked than?" Theo asked. "My father told me I will be initiated during Christmas break," Theo said as he sat back against his seat. Draco nodded his head in response.

"Does the Dark Lord know of her?" Blaise asked.

"No, he isn't aware of her yet. For now, it's best it's kept like that," Draco sighed.

Dezbah walked down the aisle of the train looking for the bathroom. She bumped into a tall boy with raven black messy hair and glasses.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the ladies' room is at. I've been walking for a bit, and haven't find it," Dezbah stated.

"Just keep walking down the aisle, and it's the third door toward the end or front of the train," he said.

"Thank you," Dezbah said as she walked passed him.

"What's your name? I don't recall seeing you before," he said.

"It's Dezbah," she said looking over her shoulder.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"It's Harry," he replied.

Dezbah smiled at Harry and turned around and continued on her way. Harry watched Dezbah, watched her dark brown hair sway along her back. He continued his way back to his compartment he shared with his friends.

Harry stepped back into his compartment with his friends. "I just bumped into a girl I've never seen before," he said as he sat down next to Hermione. "She's pretty, tall, long dark brown hair, and pretty eyes," Harry said with a smile.

Hermione looked up from her book and looked at Harry. "Where did you see this girl?" she asked Harry.

"As I was walking back over here," he said.

"She will pass by in a bit, she was looking for the loo," he said.

A few minutes later, Dezbah walked by their compartment. "Don't even bother Harry with that one," Ron sneered. "She is one of Malfoy's Death Eater whores. She is the one we were telling you about," he said through clenched teeth.

"I think Draco is a Death Eater," Harry said to his friends.

"Not this again, Harry," Hermione said. "Just leave it. You are just going to be asking for trouble if you go snooping around after Malfoy," she said shaking her head.

"I need to go to the loo and speak to Neville," Harry said as he got up.

"Don't do anything stupid Harry," Hermione said. Harry nodded his head and left the compartment again.

Dezbah made her way back to her compartment and slipped back in. She sat back down next to Draco. The boys were discussing quidditch and continued to their discussion as she settled herself with her book in her lap.

"Who is Harry?" She asked out loud. The boys looked at her and at each other.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I said, who is Harry? He didn't give me his last name," Dezbah said as she looked up from her book. "Why?" Theo asked.

"I bumped into him and asked him for directions to the ladies' room," Dezbah said.

"Remember the weasel and the mudblood from Diagon Alley?" Draco asked.

"Yes. What of them?" Dezbah asked.

"He's the boy-who-won't-die. The chosen one," Draco said.

"Oh, well now I have a face to the name," Dezbah said indifferently.

Harry put his invisibility cloak over him and made his way to the back of the train. He pulled the instant dark power he had got from the Weasley Twin's shop in Diagon Alley. He stood looking into the Slytherin's compartment. He saw Draco sitting next to Dezbah, as she laughed at whatever he was saying. Harry moved over a little to see who else was in there with them, he saw Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini laughing as well. He looked again at the Dezbah, watching her laugh. The angle the sun hit her iris of her eyes, it brightened her light honey brown eyes. As she laughed and smiled, each smile would reach her eyes. She had threw her head back laughing, and he watched her long neck as she put her hand at the base of her neck. He looked down at her impressive sized bosom as they jiggled to the movement of the train. Harry was mesmerized by her beauty.

Dezbah sat up, she continued laughing, she had a feeling someone was staring at her. As she looked at Theo and Blaise they were busy laughing while telling their tale of their silly antics from their summer holiday? She leaned into Draco shoulder, "Someone is watching us," she whispered. "Don't look, just keep laughing. Cover me so I can reach into my pocket," she instructed. Draco pulled her close into a hug, Dezbah reached into her right pocket and pulled out a small buckskin pouch, she untied it and took out her dleesh. She licked her finger and rubbed the dleesh on to her finger. She whispered a short chant and pulled away from Draco and smeared the dleesh on both her eyelids, playing it off as wiping away tears of laugher. She nodded toward Draco and sat back up. Theo and Blaise did not miss what Dezbah was doing, but continue to talk and laugh. Dezbah looked toward the compartment door, and saw raven black messy hair.

Harry threw the instant dark power on the floor and instantly it went pitch dark. He open the compartment door and crawled up the rack above Theo and Blaise. As he made his way, the boys were cursing about how dark it was. He did not hear Dezbah's voice, but did not think anything of it as he settled himself on the rack covered in his invisibly cloak.

Dezbah watched the boys looking around frantically and cursing under their breaths. "It's probably a first year messing with the Weasley Twin's products Theo said. Dezbah could see fine, she watched Harry slip into their compartment and crawl up into the rack above Theo and Blaise. He had a shimmer to him, so she knew he was concealed with some kind of material so no one could see him. Little did he know, Dezbah could see him clear as day but did not say anything?

"Draco, how much longer until we get to Hogwarts?" Dezbah asked.

"The train stop is in Homestead, then we take carriages to the school. It should be another 15 minutes until we get there. We should change into our school robes and you need to change into your uniform," Draco said as he looked out the window.

Theo, Blaise, and Draco put their school robes on and sat back down. Dezbah got up and got her bag down and pulled out a white button shirt, black trousers, and black and white oxfords. She pulled her shirt over her head and put her button up shirt on and button it up. She than undid her buckle and unbutton her jeans, kicked off her boots and stood up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco asked looking at her.

"Changing, what does it look like. The bathroom is at the front of the train, I don't want to walk over there just to change," she said as she pulled her pants down her legs. Theo and Blaise stared at Dezbah as she pulled her pants off. Draco shook his head and looked at her long legs.

"Honestly woman, don't you have any modesty? There are other people in here," Draco said looking down at his oxfords.

"I'm sure they seen panties and bottom half of a female before," Dezbah said as she pulled her trousers on and tucked her white shirt in.

"We don't mind," Blaise said as he eyed Dezbah.

"Yeah, we don't mind at all," Theo said as he smirked.

Draco narrowed his eyes at his friends and looked as Dezbah. "What I'm dressed now, so don't scowl at me," she said as she buttoned her trouser.

"Why aren't you wearing a skirt?" Theo asked. Dezbah's trouser was fitted and cropped, it was feminine and matched her body perfectly.

"Because I hate wearing skirts," Dezbah said as she put her oxfords on.

The train began to slow down and came to a halt. Theo and Blaise exit out the door, Draco followed, but before he could step out of the compartment Dezbah gripped his hand and pulled him back. He looked at her puzzled. The compartment door slammed shut. She pulled Draco back to their seat and sat him down. Dezbah looked over to the rack where Harry was hiding. She could see him looking right at her and she smiled.

Harry was shocked to see Dezbah looking right at him, he could feel his body freeze up. He could not move a muscle and he started to panic. Harry could see Draco did not know what was going on, but was surprised to see Dezbah grin at him. His body began to move as he fell with a thug onto the floor. With a wave of her hand, Harry's invisibility cloak flew off him to revile him on the floor.

"I believe we had an unsuspected audience," Dezbah said coldly. Harry looked at Dezbah than at Draco.

"Apparently someone wasn't taught manners at all. I guess it's the result of being raised by filthy muggles," Draco spat.

"What do we do with him now? Should we rough him up like a lowly muggle or deal with him as how pure blood witches and wizards would?" Dezbah said with an evil glint in her eye. If Harry could gasp, he would have done it, but he couldn't move at all.

"But is he worth using my magic on?" Dezbah said eyeing Harry.

"The Dark Lord would be displeased if we laid a finger on the chosen one," Draco snarled.

"Let me try, please Draco. A little wandless magic couldn't hurt. Plus if anything, it wouldn't come back to our wands if they were to be checked," Dezbah said pleadingly.

"As you wish my lady," Draco said as he bowed to her and stepped back. Dezbah smiled at Draco, and turned back to Harry.

"Oh Harry Potter, what kind of lesson should I teach you to prevent you from meddling into people's business. First why are you even here, what were you trying to find out. Besides being a pervert and watching me change my clothes. I saw how you watched me, looking over my body as I changed clothes," Dezbah said to Harry. "Did you like what you saw? Something different from your little mudblood whore? Did you want to see what a woman's body is supposed to look like, wanting to see bigger tits and bigger ass?" Dezbah asked as she groped her breast.

"Well I hope you got an eyeful. When you look at other girls especially your little mudblood, you only see my body," Dezbah said as she stood up and unbuckled her belt and unbutton her trouser. She pulled a buckskin bundle out of her robe pocket and untied it. She took out a dry white flower petal and crushed it in her palm with her thumb. She held the crushed petal in her palm and with her other hand she put her hand down the front of her trouser, under her panty and enter her index and middle finger into her quim. She felt the wetness and pulled her hands back out from her trouser and mixed the dried crushed up petal with her feminine nectar and rolled it into a ball. Dezbah put the small ball into her mouth and chewed it and put it around the inside of her mouth and lips. She buttoned her trouser and buckled her belt back. She made Harry stand up before her, she could see his eyes darting back and forth.

"Díí ch'ó'hójiláí hwííndíí bíts'íístah bįį' dóólééł, bíké'tł'aahdę́ę́ dóó bítsíít'ąąjį́' ajíł bąą'dóó **.** " she said as she slightly released Harry and pulled him to her and kissed him. Dezbah deepened the kiss and slid her tongue along his bottom lip and he parted his lips and invited her tongue into his mouth. She made sure the substance in her mouth made its way into Harry's mouth. She pulled away from him and stood back.

"You think of that kiss when you kiss your girlfriend Harry Potter," Dezbah said with an evil grin. "Crucio" Dezbah said as Harry fell back with a thug onto the floor. He couldn't move at all, but he could feel the pain of thousands of knives slicing every part of his body. His body felt frozen, he couldn't scream out in pain, he couldn't move any muscles at all. It felt like eternity, before the spell was lifted.

Harry open his eyes and saw Draco standing over him, "That should be lesson enough to mind your own fucking business Potter," he snarled as he stomped down several times on Harry's face, breaking his nose.

"Enjoy your ride back to London Pothead," Draco sneered as he covered him with his invisibility cloak.

Draco and Dezbah exit the train with their trunks behind them. They got into the last carriage waiting to take them to Hogwarts.

Draco watched Dezbah on their ride back to Hogwarts. She sat looking out the little window silently. The only sounds were the crunching of the gravel as the wheels of the carriage glided over on the road and the clicking of hooves hitting the road from the horse like creatures pulling the carriage.

"Are you okay?" Draco finally asked Dezbah, breaking the silence.

"Yes. I'm fine. I just hate using that one. It just so crude and the preparation is disgusting but effective," Dezbah said as she crinkled her nose.

"How effective?" Draco asked.

"Very, let's just say it's similar to your love potion, but without the lovey dovey bullshit. It will leave him frustrated, agitated, and interfere with his concentration. It will enhance his teenage hormones if you know what I mean," Dezbah said with a smirk.

Draco looked at this girl before him, wondering how she can be so captivating by her magic alone. The carriage came to a halt and Draco got out first, he offered his hand to Dezbah as she held it stepping out. They were the last to get through the gates, their names were check off, the gates behind them slammed shut as the wards of Hogwarts erected before them with a faint light blue light for several seconds before it faded away into the darkness.

* * *

Draco and Dezbah made their way to the double doors of the Great Hall. They could hear their headmaster making his announcements and welcoming students.

"I hate introductions. I always feel like some kind of circus freak when I get introduce and people just stare at me. It's a horrible feeling," she said as took off her robe and stood next to Draco.

"I'll stay here with you until you have to go in and I can sit at my house table as you make your long walk to the front of the hall," he said as he reached for her hand and squeezed it. Dezbah looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks. It means a lot," she said as she took a deep breath. The double doors slowly opened.

"My last announcement, I would like to introduce a transfer student from New Mexico. She will be in her sixth year here and I would like everyone to welcome her. I am pleased to introduce Dezbah Hatathlie," Headmaster Albus Dumbledore said.

Dezbah made her way into the Great Hall, Draco entered after her but went to his table where he sat down between Blaise and Theo. Dezbah started walking down the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. Everyone turned their heads toward her and watched her walk toward the front of the Great Hall. Dezbah looked forward, she didn't look around. She had a blank emotionless facet as she approached the Headmaster. She finally was able to see the room before her, four long wooden tables sat under an enchanted ceiling to mimic the night sky outside, and hundreds of candles floated above providing the lighting through the hall. She looked toward the Slytherin table and made eye contact with Draco and smiled at him before looking forward again. Dezbah felt her body tense at the amount of attention she was receiving, she felt the stares of the boys and the glares from the girls. Nevertheless, Dezbah stood to her fullest height, her hands clasp behind her back.

"Now to do our final sorting of the school year," Headmaster Dumbledore said. Dezbah watched the man she has to help Draco murder. He moved about gracefully and favored his right hand. She could sense a strange aura about him, the more she watched him move about she caught glimpse of his blacken hand. A stool appeared behind her, as she took her seat. Headmaster Dumbledore placed an old brown hat upon her head.

"Where to place you?" Said the sorting hat. "You have the bravery and courage to be a great Gryffindor, the intellect and cleverness to stand with Ravenclaw, but your ambition and cunning outweighs everything else. You will thrive and achieve monumental things," the sorting hat said to her. Dezbah did not think or say anything, just sat and waited. "Slytherin!" The sorting hat bellowed. The Slytherin table erupted in applause as they welcomed their newest housemate.

Dezbah got up from the stool and made her way to the Slytherin table. Dezbah sat down in front of him and smiled. Draco introduced Dezbah to Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They both nodded at her and she nodded back to them. Food appeared before them, she ate quietly as she thought about what the sorting hat said to her about thriving and achieving monumental things while being a Slytherin. Dezbah absent mindedly stabbed at her chicken as she was lost in thought. Draco looked over at her and seen she was picking at her food, and nudged her hand.

"What?" she asked.

"You alright? You are just stabbing at your chicken," Draco said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about what the sorting hat said to me before placing me in Slytherin," Dezbah said with a sigh.

"Boy wonder finally made it back, looks like the Lovegood girl found him," Draco said as he looked over her shoulder toward the Gryffindor table. Dezbah looked over her shoulder and saw the raven black hair of Harry next to the red headed weasel. She just smirked and turned back around to face Draco and smiled at him.

As the feast came to a close, Dezbah was ready to go see where her dorm room was, who her dorm mates were; she was not looking forward to seeing who she was rooming with. She made her way to the exit of the Great Hall, stood at the end of the table to wait for Draco, Theo, and Blaise.

"Already adding notches to your belt, yeah," said Ron as he glared at Dezbah.

"Why the hell do you care about the notches I have on my belt weasel? Last time I check Carrot Top, it wasn't any of your fucking business," Dezbah snarled. "Why the fuck are you even talking to me for? Carry on with your pathetic existence, just a waste of time, matter and space." She shooed him away.

Ron turned red with anger as he was dismissed from Dezbah, ready to strike. Ron stepped up closer to Dezbah, "Stay out of my way Death Eater whore," Ron snarled.

"Do I need to remind you again to leave me alone? I have no problem having a red weasel as a pet. So get the fuck away from me, you reek of second hand thrift store. The likes of you shouldn't even be in vicinity of my presents. So fuck off before I make a show out of you," Dezbah seethed. Ron looked at Dezbah and could see her eyes dilated, he could see the malice dancing in her eyes.

Draco, Theo and Blaise flanked Dezbah's sides. Draco could see cold expression on Dezbah's face and knew if he didn't intervene, something would happen. Draco reached for Dezbah's hand and squeezed it. She looked at him and back to Ron.

"Get the fuck out of my face, the next time you decide you want to provoke me Carrot Top, I will make sure you suffer so much pain you'll be begging to die," Dezbah said through clenched teeth. Draco pulled at her hand and away from Ron.

Draco and Dezbah made it down to dungeon. He showed Dezbah where his dorm room was at, due to his family always donating a large sum of money to the school, Draco had his own room. He had a four post king size bed with grey silk sheets and green duvet with his trunk at the foot of his bed. In the far corner of the room was a walk in closet, next to the door was an oak desk and chair, there was a matching dresser and armoire.

"Since mother is your guardian, she has set up the same living arrangements for you as well," Draco said as he smiled at Dezbah.

"Are you serious? I don't have to share with anyone. No pesky roommate?" Dezbah said hopeful.

"Yes, let's go through this door here," Draco said as he lead her through a door, they stepped into a small common room, it had a fireplace, a green and black couch and chair, book shelves filled with books, and two desk sitting next to each other.

* * *

"This is our common room. Right through this door is your bedroom. You also have a door to the corridor as well" Draco explained. Her dorm room look similar to Draco's. He showed her where her bathroom and walk in closet was at.

Dezbah told Draco she was going to change and wanted to discuss some things with him, but she wanted to shower first. Dezbah went to her room and started peeling off her clothing as she walked to the bathroom. By the time she got to the shower she was in her bra and panty. She turned on the tap and waited for it to get warm, she unclasped her bra and took her panty off as she stepped into the warm water. Dezbah shampooed and conditioned her hair, than washed her body. She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body, brushed and flossed her teeth and went into her room and found her tank top, night shorts and undergarment. Dezbah hurried and dress then lotion her legs, feet and arms. She put her hair in a messy bun and walked out of her room, into the common room and up to Draco's room door and knocked.

Draco was showered and in pajama pants, he was in bed, propped up against his pillows as he read a book and heard a knock on his door. He told Dezbah to come in and she sat down on Draco's bed, he could smell lavender and vanilla, he closed his book and looked at Dezbah. She sat cross legged in her night shorts revealing her long legs, he could see she wasn't wearing a bra; he looked at the outline of her breasts and erect nipples. He averted his eyes from lingering to long on her body.

"What did you want to discuss with me?" he asked.

"Your father," Dezbah said as she made herself comfortable on Draco's bed.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"I know your father is in Azkaban. My parents informed me about his imprisonment there before they left for home and asked me to help bring him home," Dezbah said as she looked at Draco. Draco was confused at her statement and Dezbah sensed his confusion.

"I want to know what happen for him to be put away?" Dezbah asked. With a heavy sigh, Draco closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He was caught with other Death Eaters at the end of term last year," Draco said as he opened his eyes. "He was caught in the Department of Mystery because he leaded a mission to retrieve a prophecy about the Dark Lord and Harry Potter. They ended up dueling Harry, his gang of idiots, and the Order. He wasn't successful because they broke the orb the prophecy was in before they could get it back to the Dark Lord," Draco explained to Dezbah.

"I see, well I think we should make a visit to Azkaban. I can't apparate to places I've never been too," Dezbah said as she yawned. She covered her mouth with her hand and smiled.

"Sorry. I didn't realize I am tired. Do you mind if we lie down and continue our discussion?" She asked Draco. Draco got out of bed and pulled back the covers of his sheet and duvet and slid in. Dezbah did the same, laying down facing each other, Dezbah made herself comfortable.

"I am sure you are aware that I can apparate and disapparate from anywhere, even if there are wards in place. The beauty of being who I am," she teased. "Do you want him to come home? Does your mother want him to come home?" Dezbah asked. Draco looked at her with big eyes and nodded his head.

"It would be nice to have him home, even though he made his mistakes, he's still my father. I know the Dark Lord is planning on breaking him and the rest of the Death Eaters out of Azkaban. I am not sure when he was going to put his plan in place though," he said thoughtfully.

"How many others are there?" Dezbah asked.

"I believe 11," Draco replied.

"Who are they?" Dezbah asked.

"My father, Theo's father, the Lestrange brothers, Antonin Dolohov, Avery, Walden Macnair, Crabbe's father, Augustus Rookwood, Mulciber, Jugson and Travers," Draco responded as he thought hard on who were all captured in the battled.

"Who are the ones the Dark Lord would want out as soon as possible?" Dezbah asked.

"My father, Theo's father, Crabbe's father, Dolohov, and Lestrange brothers," Draco said. "The Dark Lord would want them all out, but if you are going to intervene then they would be the important ones to get first." He looked at Dezbah.

"Okay, well I guess those are the ones I can bring back straight to the manor. I'm sure they can compensate me when they are out. I am not doing this for free, well your father I am willing to get out. It's the least I can do for your mother. She seems so lonely without him," she announced yawning.

"Can you disapparated them all out at the same time?" Draco questioned.

"Yes, I can. I would need to rest after I pull it off, it can be a bit draining," she disclosed as her eyes started to droop.

"When did you want to do this?" Draco bid.

"Whenever you mother can find the time to take us for a visit. Do you think they will let us near their cells?" Dezbah urged.

"I am not sure; I've never been there," Draco claimed.

"Well I hope so, that would be even more helpful. I hate to sneak around a prison I know nothing about and end up getting seen or worst caught," Dezbah expressed with a smile.

"Yeah, that would be the worst," Draco uttered with a chuckle.

"Imagine what will happen when the guards find their cells empty the next morning. I'm sure the ministry wouldn't want to announce it to the world that several highly dangerous Death Eaters went missing in their highly secure prison. It would be baffling for them," Dezbah stated as she chuckled.

"I'll owl mother in the morning," Draco said.

"Just tell her to expect a surprise visit. An owl can be intercepted and our plans will be sent to hell if found out by the wrong people," Dezbah suggested in a serious tone. "With how much people like to meddle in other people's business," she added.

"Right. Wait, you can apparate us to the manor after we receive her owl back," Draco exclaimed.

"Exactly. We can have some tea with her and return back before anyone suspects us gone," Dezbah said with a smile.

"That would be nice," Draco replied.

"Should we tell Theo and Vincent?" Dezbah implored.

"Eventually," Draco said.

"Okay we have that settled. I am going to go to bed; I'm getting sleepy. I am having a hard time adjusting to the time," Dezbah uttered as she started to get up.

"Why don't you just sleep in here; I can wake you up when I get up," Draco suggested to Dezbah.

"Alright," Dezbah replied shrugging her shoulders.

Dezbah untied her hair and fluffed her pillow before she laid back down. Draco watched her as she moved about punching her pillow. She scooted toward the middle of the bed.

"I tend to roll around while I sleep, I don't want to roll right off the bed. If my hair makes it over to you, just push it back toward me. They tend to have mind of their own and get everywhere," she explained giggled and made herself comfortable again.

"Goodnight Draco. Sweet dreams," Dezbah said as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Dez," Draco said.

* * *

The next morning Draco woke up with hair in his face, the smell of lavender and vanilla invaded his nose. He did as Dezbah instructed him to wither her hair. It was almost six in the morning, he looked at Dezbah as she was laying on her back. She had kicked off the duvet, sleeping with only the sheet.

Draco gently shook Dezbah's shoulder, she grumbled and rolled to her side away from him. He shook her shoulder a little harder, telling her to get up. She swatted his hand away, again he shook her shoulder.

"What!" she said out loud.

"It's time to wake up," Draco said.

"Urgh, what time is it?" Dezbah asked.

"It's six o'clock. Breakfast starts at seven," Draco said.

"Wake me up at 6:30, I just need to wash up and get dress. I don't need extra time for anything else," Dezbah grumbled and she rolled back over and fell back asleep. Draco got up and started his morning routine. Washing up, brushing his teeth, looking through his clothes and picking out what he was going to wear. He was dressed and ready by 6:30. He went over to the bed and shook Dezbah awake. She sat up, rubbing and blinking her eyes to focus. She sat against the headboard and tried to wake up.

"I fucking hate mornings. I can sleep past noon if I wanted to," she declared getting out of bed. Dezbah stretched and groaned loudly. "Check on me in a few minutes, because there is a big chance I am going to lay back down and go back to sleep," she uttered walking out of Draco's room.

Dezbah went into her room and straight to the bathroom. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and brushed her hair out with her fingers. She had a habit of leaving her brushes here and there, and figured she was better off just using her fingers to untangle her hair. She walked into her closet and got her clothes for the day. She chose to wear her tailored trouser, white button up shirt and grey vest. She looked at her shoes, trying to decide what to wear. She looked at her oxfords, Mary Janes, or flats and decided to go with black Mary Janes. She parted her hair to the side and used a headband to keep her hair from falling to her face. She looked over her appearance and was satisfied with what she saw. She checked the time with her wand; it was 6:40, she laid down on top of her covers when Draco walked into her room.

Draco saw Dezbah laying on her bed with her legs hanging off. He stood before her and looked down at her. She had her arm covering her eyes as her chest raised and fell with her breathing. "She seriously can't be sleeping again," Draco thought as he watched her. He sat down next to her and laid back as he listened to her slow and even breathing. He closed his eyes as he listened to her. "What am I doing?" He thought to himself. He laid next to Dezbah for several more minutes before he woke her up again to go to breakfast.

Draco and Dezbah entered the Great Hall. There weren't many students in there when they entered. They both sat next to each other and filled their plates with food. They sat in comfortable silence as they devoured the food before them.

"While you were getting ready, I took the liberty to write my mother and had my house elf deliver the message to her. We should be expecting an owl from her this morning with the post," he stated as he finished his food. Dezbah nodded to him as she was chewing on a piece of bacon. They sat there, their time table appears before them. Theo and Blaise joined them. Dezbah looked over her time table and sighed.

"What is it?" Theo asked.

"I have a busy Monday from the beginning of the damn day to the very end of it," Dezbah said looking at her time table.

"What do you have"? Draco asked as he looked over his time table. "I have a busy Monday as well."

"Well I have Ancient Runes first period and Defense against the Dark Arts second period, then Arithmancy third hour, and then double potions," Dezbah said.

"So do I," said Draco, Theo and Blaise in unison.

"Then I have Herbology, Transfiguration with 7th years, Astronomy, Alchemy, Care for Magical Creatures, Charms, and History of Magic throughout the damn week," Dezbah snorted.

Draco, Theo and Blaise looked at Dezbah, "You have eleven N.E.W.T level courses?" Blaise asked.

"I guess. What the fuck," Dezbah said looking at her time table again.

"You are like the Slytherin version of Granger," Theo said as he snickered.

"Fuck, I'm sure I am take the same classes as her as well. What the fucking hell is Deviation?" Dezbah asked.

"Don't tell me you are taking that bullshit class?" Draco asked?

"No, but at the bottom it's asking if I want to take Deviation and Muggle Studies. Well fuck, I think eleven is enough fucking classes to take. At the end of term, I better be some kind of fucking potion master," Dezbah revealed as looked over her time table for the third time.

"I have the same classes with you Dezbah," Draco said as he studied his time table as well.

The owl post arrived as everyone finished their food. Draco's eagle owl came soaring in and landed in front of him, sticking his leg out; Draco removed the note and sent him on his way. He broke the wax seal and looked over the content of the letter, then handed the letter to Dezbah for her to read. Narcissa indicated she can see them tonight because she is going to be busy for the rest of the week. It was settled, they would go back to the manor this evening after dinner.

The rest of the day went as scheduled. Dezbah attended all her classes with Draco. Classes were different, but still she knew she could catch up and get comfortable with her professors and material they were covering. Dezbah always sat upfront, even at her last high school, she sat up front in every class. She attended a preparatory school that emphasized her traditional teachings and culture. She was the top of her class until she transferred. Little did Hermione know, she had competition nipping at her heels, it would a matter of time before Dezbah vowed to take the top spot. Classes came and went, dinner was nearly done, when Dezbah and Draco indicated they were going to start on some of their assignments. They went straight back to their room, dropped off their things, and met back in the common room where Dezbah disapparated them to Malfoy Manor.

Dezbah apparated them into the sitting room of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa was sitting near the fireplace, sipping on tea when they see her.

"Hello Mother," Draco said as he walked toward his mother and kissed her cheek.

"Hello Narcissa," Dezbah said as she followed Draco to his mother and embraced her.

"Hello my dears," Narcissa replied as she kissed and hug the teenagers before her. "What is so important that you had to come all this way to demand a visit?"

"Could you arrange a visit with father in Azkaban?" Draco asked his mother.

"Yes, your father is allowed visitation. Why?" Narcissa inquired.

"I want to go and meet Lucius and see where Azkaban is," Dezbah uttered.

"It not just any random visit mother, there is a purpose for us making the request," Draco stated as he rolled his eyes at Dezbah.

"What is that purpose Draco?" Narcissa questioned.

"Sorry, I got excited. Narcissa, do you miss your husband?" Dezbah asked.

"Greatly my dear girl," Narcissa whispered as her eyes began to water.

"Do you want him to come home as soon as he could possibly come?" Dezbah questioned.

"I would give anything to have him home, to see him, feel his touch, to hear his voice…" Narcissa stated as her voice quivered and started to sob into Draco's chest. Draco stood, glaring at Dezbah and patting his mother's back.

"What? I just wanted to know how eager she wanted her husband home. Don't glare at me, it was a rational question," Dezbah snapped and rolled her eyes. "Narcissa, I did not mean to upset you with my question. Let me just get to the point of our visit back. I have the ability to disapparate Lucius and several other Death Eaters out of Azkaban and bring them back here to the manor. The only catch is I need to physically go to Azkaban to make it happen. I wanted to know if you could arrange a visit to Azkaban, so I can physically see the place and also get as close to Lucius' cell along with the rest of the other Death Eaters. Just a glimpse into their cells would suffice," Dezbah stated as she rubs circles on Narcissa's back.

Narcissa as dumbfounded with the girl's statement. "How is that possible, Azkaban is the highly secure? How is it possible to do such a feat?" Narcissa stuttered as she looked between Draco and Dezbah.

"Mother, she just has the ability to do it. She just disapparate us out of Hogwarts, even with all the wards up. Assuming Azkaban's wards are similar to Hogwarts, then she can come and go as she please," Draco said to his mother. She pushed off his chest and looked at Draco and Dezbah. "Don't lie to me," Narcissa demanded.

"Narcissa, I am not lying. Another question, will I even be allowed to visit since I'm not a blood relative?" Dezbah replied. Narcissa knew the ministry wouldn't allow Dezbah to visit Lucius because she wasn't of any relation, unless. "No my dear, the ministry will not permit you admission to Azkaban to visit," Narcissa stated. Dezbah's hopeful expression deflated to a grim. Draco looked at his mother with frowning eyebrows. Narcissa sighed and pulled herself together because she had an idea to get Dezbah into Azkaban, but she was not sure if Draco and Dezbah would be in agreement with it. "Here goes nothing," Narcissa thought.

"I do have a far fetch idea, but it involves the both of you," Narcissa stated as she squared her shoulder.

"What is your idea mother?" Draco replied with an eyebrow raised.

With a deep breath, Narcissa mustered the courage to explain her idea to the two standing before her. "My idea is for Dezbah to be your betroth Draco, when I request the visitation with your father Dezbah will be listed as your betrothed who is going to meet your father, since he is sentenced for life," Narcissa explained. Draco stood surprised at his mother's idea. Dezbah frowned her eyebrows in confusion.

"As Draco's betrothed? You mean you want us to be engaged," Dezbah stated looking between mother and son.

"It is the only idea I can think of at the moment that will allow you to gain admission into Azkaban to visit Lucius." Narcissa replied. Draco stood by his mother, looking at Dezbah and his mother speechless. His parents have had discussions about possible witches he would be betrothed too, but never coming to an agreement on one.

Dezbah was shocked at the current discussion they were in, her heart was racing, she began to feel lightheaded, her skin felt tingly and hot. She known one day there was a possibility of engagement and marriage, but not this soon. She was 15 going on 16 soon. She was stunned nevertheless at her current predicament. She took several deep breaths to calm her nerve before she said anything that would alter her future. This kind of magic she had no control over, the bond of a man and woman. She was still pure, because she knew once she gave her innocence up, their bond was sealed. There was no way out of it, her parents sat her down and spoke to her about it. The power she held, the magic in her core, would bond with her other half. He would possess the same abilities and enhance his magical core and boost the power he had. "Fuck!", she thought. "Fuck me sideways!", she told herself, what was she to do. With one last deep breath, "I'll do it," Dezbah said. There was no backing down now, she was in it for the long haul.

"What!" Draco screeched as he eyes bugged out of his head. "You don't have to do this; it is asking too much of you. What will your parents say?" he stuttered in disbelief to her agreement.

"I said I will agree to this engagement. My parents told me to bring Lucius back, to do what I need to bring your father back Draco," Dezbah stated looking at Narcissa than Draco.

Narcissa stated she would be back and left the sitting room, leaving Draco and Dezbah alone.

"Are you sure about this? Draco asked apprehensively.

"Yes, I am sure about this. What about you; it's your life as well. You aren't throwing any kind of tantrum in disagreement with your mother's suggestion. I already said I'll do everything in my power to help you and your family, if it means this, then I can do it," Dezbah surely stated.

"I will do anything for my family, if it means this as well," Draco replied.

"Then it is settled," Dezbah said as she closed her eyes and stretched at her head. "If it means your mother's happiness and to aid your cause, then I will be by your side every step of the way." She stepped closer to Draco and cupped his right cheek endearingly and smile. Draco looked down at Dezbah and pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know how to thank you for what you are doing for my family, for what you are doing for me. In the time of darkness and despair, you are my light Dezbah. I have my lifetime to show you my worth and gratitude to you," Dezbah wrapped her arms around him as they stood in their embrace. At the door way Narcissa caught the end of their conversation as she watched her only son convey his appreciation to the girl who was going above and beyond to help their family.

Narcissa walked into the sitting room, clearing her throat, Draco and Dezbah broke their hold. She held an open scroll, with a wave of her wand words appeared on the document, it was a Betrothal Contact. Narcissa read the document to Draco and Dezbah, she instructed both of them to prick their finger with a silver knife the size of a paring knife, with diamond encrusted handle. Draco let a droplet of blood fall onto the contact, Dezbah did the same, as Dezbah's droplet of blood fell on the scroll, it glowed silver. Draco and Dezbah signed their names and the document gave off a golden glow. The family tree tapestry hanging on the wall behind them began to create a golden leaf with Dezbah's name next to Draco's.

"Dezbah, you're considered a pure blood, your leaf is gold," Narcissa stated as she looked over the family tapestry. A thin silver line connected Draco and Dezbah with "Betrothed" written in silver. Narcissa handed Draco a black velvet ring box, he opened the box too look at the ring that once belonged to his great grandmother. Draco pulled out a goblin made round 15 karat diamond ring, with diamond encrusted band, "Would you Dezbah Hatathlie do the honor in accepting this ring and my hand in marriage?" he nervously asked.

"Yes, I would be honored to accept your ring and hand Draco Malfoy," Dezbah whispered. Draco took Dezbah's left hand and slipped the beautiful ring on her ring finger. As Draco slipped the ring onto Dezbah's finger their magic reached out to one another and intertwine as the ring hit the base of her ring finger.

Narcissa squealed in delight as she hugged Draco and then Dezbah, kissing them on the cheek. Despite the circumstances they were in, Narcissa was beyond excited for her son and future daughter in law. "I will go to the ministry first thing in the morning to request a visit to Azkaban," she informed the couple.

"Please mother, send a message with a house elf, owls cannot be trusted with sensitive information for fear of interception," Draco warned his mother.

"I think we need to get back to Hogwarts as well," Dezbah said looking at the ring on her finger. They both said their farewell and disapparated back to their common room.

Dezbah and Draco apparated back into their common room. Dezbah flopped onto the couch and Draco sat down on the chair next to the fireplace. They did not say anything at all, they were both lost in thought.

"I am going to get ready for bed," Dezbah announced as she got up. She walked to her room, as she was walking to the door, Draco asked if she could sleep with him in his room again. She agreed and went to change into her pajamas.

The days and nights passed, there was no word from Narcissa. Draco and Dezbah did not speak about their engagement, Dezbah continued to sleep in Draco's room. They both continued with their school work, they were constantly busy with assignments and reading on a daily basis, they hardly had time to think about the mission and their own mission to get Draco's father out of Azkaban. The golden trio were forgotten in the amount of homework and reading they were engulfed in. Days turn into weeks; they had not heard anything back from Narcissa. They figured it was a process to get visitation approved by the ministry.

Dezbah kept a disillusionment charm on her ring, she felt it wasn't necessary to flaunt her huge diamond ring for the world to see. Until an unsuspected event occurred on the day of her birthday.

On September 22, Dezbah was in her Defense against the Dark Arts where they had to pair up with a classmate to practice dueling. Professor Snape called out names of students to pair off together from different houses, Dezbah was paired with Hermione Granger. They stood facing each other and took turns casting spells and erecting protective shields. They were going back and forth, Dezbah really didn't put an effort into blocking the spells, but Hermione was getting frustrated and annoyed with Dezbah, who was nonchalantly waving away Hermione's spells. Hermione figured she was cheating since she was a Slytherin, she threw a series of spells and hexes.

Hermione threw a revealing spell at Dezbah in hopes to find her cheating, but nothing obvious happen until Dezbah dragged her left hand through her hair, a sparkly object caught her attention. Dezbah brought her left hand to wipe hair out of her face, when the ring glimmered in the sunlight coming from the many windows of their DADA class.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Hermione asked looking right at the ring on Dezbah's left finger.

"What?" Dezbah asked.

"I said is that engagement ring on your finger?" Hermione asked loudly. The whole room went silent with Hermione's question.

"Yes," Dezbah said as she looked at the bushy haired girl before her. There were gasps from all the girls.

"Aren't you a little too young to be engaged?" Hermione asked rudely.

"I don't think that is any of your concern. I didn't get the memo saying I needed your approval in accepting a ring," Dezbah stated bitterly.

"I am not saying you need my approval, just stating the obvious about you being too young to be engaged," Hermione replied.

"Well thank you for pointing out the obvious, but it is none of your concern," Dezbah responded.

"You purebloods and your ridiculous backward customs. Your parents must be so proud to have their daughter engaged, and I am assuming it's Malfoy. Or is it Nott or maybe Zabini?" Hermione spat.

"Why do you care who I am engaged to? Why are you even talking about my parents?" Dezbah asked.

"I could careless about who you are engaged too and I don't give a damn about your parents," Hermione replied.

"Then why bring it up than?" Dezbah retorted.

"You seem like an intelligent girl, why are you engaged to someone who is going to become a Death Eater? You are not from here, so why get yourself involved and ruining your life," Hermione replied.

"Are you questioning where my loyalties lie? Why beat around the bush and just be forthcoming with your question? If you must know, my loyalty lies with my fiancé," Dezbah countered through clenching teeth.

"But why? This here, the war between Light and Dark has nothing to do with you. So why involved yourself?" Hermione argued.

"I involved myself because I know what it's like to have your beliefs, your tradition, your "ridiculous" customs, and cultured be ripped away from you. To have someone else's beliefs shoved down your throat. I know what oppression and forced assimilation are. I know it because I live it every fucking day of my entire life. You are supposed to be the brightest witch of our year, but here you are being an ignorant bitch," Dezbah seethed. She looked at Hermione and made sure she didn't go anywhere. Everyone student in the classroom stood still and watched the altercation between the two girls.

"You don't know shit about anything in the real world, you run round this school pretending to know everything there is about muggles or no-mag. Do you know what your precious muggles did to my people? Do you even know anything about U.S. history and the treatment the indigenous people endured at the hands of your precious muggles? Well Granger, let me school you on a topic you obviously know nothing about. I am Dine, which is the nation I come from. My people have endured the Long Walk, where my ancestors were forced by gunpoint to walk hundreds of miles from their home to a barren god forsaken land in hopes they will thrive. During the Long Walk elders, children and weak adults were shot dead when they couldn't keep up. They were kept there for years living off pathetic rations of flour, canned meats and whatever garbage the government provided. Up until they signed the Treaty of 1868, then they were heard back like cattle to a small reservation. They didn't get to go home, they had to make due in a small parcel of land, but slowly our reservation grew."

"Then to make matters even worst, they decided okay these little savage Indian children need to be saved, they started taking children away from their homes and families and putting them in Indian Schools across the country. You know what they did to those children? They physically abused them, for speaking their own language, practicing their own beliefs and culture. Girls and boys were raped and killed by those who ran the Indian Schools. You know what their saying was? It was 'Kill the Indian, save the man.'"

"We are still prisoners of war to this day, living on land drawn out by the government, it's not just my people, and it's all indigenous people across the world. Every day we have to fight for our basic rights. So who the fuck are you to judge me about my beliefs and where my loyalties lie. Each wizarding community have their own beliefs, custom, tradition and culture. That's the underlying principal of the Dark side's cause. To preserve what is sacred to them, which is blood and beliefs. Every day we continue to live and adapt to the changes around us, self-preservation; I've done it since the day I was born. You may be a muggle born, but where in your bloodline was a pure blood who fornicated with a muggle. You are a smart girl, why don't you take time to look up world history magical and non-magical and see the treatment we received. Learn more about your precious muggles before you go spouting off and trying to cram your ideologies down our fucking throats. You know nothing of suffering or hardship, not when you are coming from an upper class home in the muggle world. We don't need your fucking pity nor do we need your fucking approval. The fear of our world being found out by muggles is real, you think they are just going to let us be, no, they are going to do everything they can in their power to destroy what we know and destroy us. The muggles you are stand up for are the ones who are going to turn around and kick you down just because you are different. No amount of explanation will help you than. It is a reality, because my people live it every day," Dezbah shouted.

Dezbah was beyond livid, Draco pulled her into his chest and held her as her shoulders trembled as she cried. He rubbed circles on her back trying to comfort her, he looked at Hermione as she fell to the floor with tears streaming down her face. Draco was disgusted with her, disgusted with how she provoked Dezbah in hopes to get the upper hand. The know it all, really didn't know it all; Hermione Granger was put in her place and it was a bitter pill to swallow.

"I'm sorry" Hermione cried. Harry and Ron ran to her aid

"I think you have done enough Granger, couldn't keep your fucking mouth shut. Keep your pathetic apologies to yourself," Draco snarled.

Dezbah calmed down and wiped away her tears, looking down at Hermione, "One day, you will know exactly what I am talking about. To non-magical people, we are nothing but freaks to them, weirdos who are different. Keep your judgments and ignorance amongst yourselves."

Severus Snape watched the interaction between the new girl and the school know-it-all, but he didn't expect Hermione to be the one on the floor crying and apologizing. He watched his godson embrace the girl to comfort her, as she slipped her arms around his waist he seen the large diamond engagement ring on her left finger. "Well this is new information," Severus thought to himself. He knew he needed to see Narcissa in regards to this new engagement and who exactly this new girl is.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **There is a Navajo world I cannot translate for the life of me. "** _ch'ó'hójilyáí_ _ **"**_ **It is a white flower that is used by "evil" people to alter the mind and so forth. I can picture the plant in my head, but I cannot remember what the name of it is. It's a white flower that blooms at dusk, in the shade, or at night. I always see it on the side of the road. So during my translation, I am just going to call it flower. I will ask what the scientific name is.**

Díí ch'ó'hójilyáí hwííndíí bíts'íístah bįį' dóólééł, bíké'tł'aahdę́ę́ dóó bítsíít'ąąjį́' ajíł bąą'dóó **.** – Let this flower be apart of his body, from the bottom of his foot to the crown of his head, let this lust medicine be on him.

Dleesh – White clay


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** **Obviously I don't own any of the characters in Harry Potter or anything belonging to Harry Potter world, it all belongs to the genius who created the world for us to get lost in, the only and only J.K. Rowling. The only thing belonging to me is my new characters who obviously isn't in the original casting of HP and whatever stuff you don't recognized is all from my own noggin. If you have any questions feel free to PM/review me and I can do my best to answer those questions for you.**

 **Also on more thing, if anyone is wondering I am Navajo, hence my Navajo character and I did do some research on some of the things that is going to be used through the story. As most of these things are not written in books, and a lot of translation and guessing is going into the traditional part of it. Something are just better left to the imagination then sticking my nose where it doesn't belong.**

 **WARNING:** **Dark theme/smut/violence/sexual tension/flirtatious banter; if this isn't the type of things you like to read, than this isn't for you. It will also go for later chapters as well.**

 **Also, I want to give a big, big, huge thank you to my Beta: Phoenix Witch. Without you, I wouldn't even know what I am doing. The back and forth through email and messenger to make this happen, thank you so much.**

 **Other than that, please enjoy and review.**

* * *

The day had been an emotional one for Dezbah, she was emotionally drained and just wanted to change into her pajamas and lay down. Dezbah made it back to her dorm, stripping off her clothing as she walked to her dresser, she changed into night shorts and a thin cotton v neck t-shirt, she put her hair in a messy bun. Sitting at the edge of her bed, tears streamed down her cheeks, wiping them away she got up. "Stupid witch, should of just kept her damn mouth shut. Now I'm just an emotional wreak, I need to get it together." Dezbah scold herself. The knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts.

Dezbah open her room door and came face to face with Draco. He looked over Dezbah and could see she had been crying again. Draco had left after dinner to the library to get books for some of their assignments they need to complete. He left Theo and Blaise to escort Dezbah back to their dorm. He felt she was doing a lot better before he made the decision to go to the library to check out the books they needed. He was hoping to run into the little mudblood, but she wasn't at dinner along with her two idiots she considered friends.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"I am fine, just still a little upset from earlier, but I am fine." Dezbah replied.

"Are you sure, I can see you have been crying again." Draco questioned.

"Yes, I am fine. I just want to punch her in the face for making me blow up like that. Like a damn emotional hot headed Gryffindor. I swear to the creators; I will back hand her with my engagement ring." Dezbah snorted.

"Okay, calm down. I just came to get you, so we can lay down, our homework can wait." Draco stated as he grabbed Dezbah's hand.

Dezbah followed him out of her room into their common room and straight into Draco's room. He let go of her hand so she could climb under the covers and get comfy. Dezbah watched Draco pull his shirt over his head, and pull of his trouser. He stood at his dresser in just his black silk boxers, his lean frame was toned with muscles. Dezbah admire his body, his muscular calves, thighs, his cute butt, his chest and shoulders. Looking him over, Dezbah thought about how muggle boys who were swimmers had the tall, lean and muscular frame as Draco's. She smiled to herself as she compared him to muggle boys, he was a fine specimen of England's wizarding world. Lost in her thoughts, she did not see Draco pick out a black box with a silver bow on top.

"Happy Birthday Dez." Draco said as he handed her a black box with a silver bow.

"Oh my gosh, you didn't have to Draco." Dezbah replied as she held the box in her hand.

Dezbah sat up and pulled the bow off the box and open it. She pulled out a necklace and looked at the pendent. She held up the pendent to the light and saw it sparkle. It was an inch long diamond arrowhead, she looked at Draco and smiled. She always wore her black obsidian arrowhead around her neck, this pendent look exactly like it.

"It's goblin made. The necklace is white gold and the pendent, I had them make into an arrowhead. It has all the powerful charms and enchantments for protection on it. It's inlayed in white gold as well. Look at the inscription on the back of it." Draco stated.

Dezbah turned the pendent over and looked at the inscription, "Moon of my life". Dezbah smiled and looked at Draco, "Thank you. This is beautiful." she whispered. The necklace was long enough to put slip it on without unclasping it, it rested between her breast. She felt the magic it held wash over her body and erupt her body in goose bumps.

"You are the light in my darkness Dez, my salvation." Draco declared.

"Who knew Draco Malfoy could be so romantic. You are my sun and stars. Day or night, I will always find my way back to you. With the light of the Sun or by the stars in the night sky. I will always find my way back to you." Dezbah replied.

Dezbah crawled to his side of the bed and got on her knees and hugged him. Draco wrapped his arms around her and kiss the top of her head. She moved back to the middle of the bed and watched Draco crawl under the covers. They laid facing each other, Draco dimmed the light with his wand.

"Tell me about yourself." Draco requested.

"Well let's see, I was born in New Mexico, raised there. My family lives on a ranch, we had it for several generations. My parents both got their degrees from universities, well from New Mexico State University. My father has his master's degree in animal science and agriculture and my mom is a veterinarian which is a doctor for animals. Since we have lots of livestock, she is our doctor, saves a lot of money. I have two younger sisters and one older brother, my little sisters are 9 and 11, my older brother is 19 years old." Dezbah stated.

"I know your parents are magical, what about your siblings?" Draco asked.

"Yes they are, but not like me. They have more healing magic, very proficient with herbs and manipulating the elements." Dezbah replied.

"What about with the Dark Arts?" Draco questioned.

"Its just my parents and myself. Between my older brother and I, I had more of that ability than he does, Plus it wasn't something he wanted to learn, he was offered by my father, but he declined my father's offer in learning. I was more interested in it and apparently I was gifted with it more than he was." Dezbah answered.

"Do you parents practice is often?" Draco asked.

"No, they only use it when they have too. It's frowned up in my culture. From the stories I've been told, long time ago it was accepted. The purpose of a skinwalker was mainly for traveling and to use it against our enemies. I was told it was used during the Long Walk, between the people who remained behind and those who were sent to Fort Sumner. Then somewhere along the way they started using it against each other over jealousy, greed, and hatred. So that is why its frowned up now. Not everyone knows how to use it, usually there are sacrifices that have to be made to be initiated. My parents taught me everything they know, so since it was just in a way just handed down to me, I did not have to sacrifice a loved one. Which I am completely fine with." Dezbah revealed.

"Interesting. It is completely different from anything I know." Draco replied.

"Right, that probably is what sets me apart from my family, my magical core. Doing wandless and nonverbal magic. I thought my siblings were able to do that, but they aren't able to do that. Just only when it comes to gathering herbs, preparing them, and healing people and animals. I love them and I miss them." Dezbah stated and smiled.

"What about my mission?" Draco asked sighing.

"I think right now, we should focus on getting your father out of Azkaban. Until he is home then we can put our entire focus on your mission. Did you have any ideas on what you were wanting to do?" Dezbah asked.

"Yeah, there is store in Knocturn Alley, I purchased a cursed necklace, I also have poisons and there is a vanishing cabinet I bought but left at the store. It has a sister cabinet in the Room of Requirement, but it needs to be fixed. These were all ideas before you came along, I figured it would be my escape route, but I don't think I am going to need that now." Draco responded.

"Did you know Professor Dumbledore is already dying? When I first got here and was being sorted, I could see his aura, he has a golden aura, but on his right side of his body was black. Then I saw his hand, it was black and crusty, he was hiding it. I don't know if he knew I saw it, but I didn't make it obvious that I was looking." Dezbah remembered.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked.

"It means your mission is halfway done already. Give it some time, plus I can do my thing as well which will speed up whatever curse or illness to take him or at least weaken him. Are you supposed to show some kind of proof you completed your mission?" Dezbah replied.

"Yes, well I am sure Professor Snape will let the Dark Lord know it has been completed. I am surprise he hasn't asked me about it." Draco countered.

"Is Professor Snape a Death Eater?" Dezbah asked.

"Yes, he's the Dark Lord's spy. He is a double agent. Sometimes it is hard to see where his loyalty is. Although the Dark Lord does trust him, but I stay vigilant around him." Draco stated.

"It is probably best you don't say anything about me helping you than. Until the time comes, I am sure it would be question as to why I am here and why I am engaged to you as well." Dezbah replied.

"Yeah, I am sure that would be best." Draco stated.

"Damn, I have to let my parents know unless your mother already informed them, but I doubt it or they would have showed up. I don't know what they are going to say. I know my dad was wanting to arrange marriage with some family back home, but I didn't agree with it. Kind of like linking families and what we know, like in the old days. So I think my dad is going to be upset, but whatever. He can be mad all he wants, this is my decision and we can't back out of it. That is something my parents take seriously, blood magic. I'm probably going to be lectured about it, but what's done is done. I don't regret it." Dezbah said with a smile.

"I don't regret it either, this engagement beats the one my father was wanting to arrange. It would have been with some bimbo pureblood princess with mediocre abilities. My father will probably be upset as well, but once he finds out what you are capable of, than he will change his mind about you." Draco responded.

"I hope so, I'm not about to have in-laws who hate me. Well when it comes down to it, we will have a traditional wedding first. I know my parents are going to demand that, then one of your family's liking. Because traditionally, when a couple marries, it is usually the female side of the family who plans and does the wedding, the groom and his family just comes and participates. Also have to pay for the bride, but I think of it as paying for her abilities. I don't want to think of myself as some kind of property or thing to be bought. You can only have one traditional wedding, so it's a done deal. Once you get a traditional wedding, you can't get have another one. I am sure my parents will come and talk to your parents and explain our tradition and custom. I can't believe I'm engaged." Dezbah said sighing.

"Neither can I, it is the same with us. Once we are bonded, there is no going back, there are no divorces. My family practices the old traditional pureblood customs. We won't be able to take off our rings, we have to be faithful to each other or there would be dire affects.' Draco explained.

"Oh yes, another thing as well. My parents sat me down and talked to me about some stuff, kind of like birds and the bees talk. It was rather awkward at the time, but since we are engaged now, I figure it would be best to let you know now. I am a virgin, once I lose my V card, what magical abilities I have will be bonded with you. They told me to save myself until I was married for that very reason. My magical core will intertwine with yours, and the things I can do now, will give you the ability to do the exact same thing, magically speaking. So when someone decides they want to throw spells, hexes, or curses at you, it will just absorb into your magical core and not affect you at all. Something to look forward too." Dezbah explained in a serious tone.

Draco was surprised by this new piece of information. He looked at Dezbah with big eyes and could find words to say. Dezbah looked at Draco and smiled at his shocked expression.

"What is it?" Dezbah asked.

"Nothing, it's just shocking information. I don't know what to say to that." Draco whispered.

"I think at some point we have to do the deed, since we are in a war. It is in a way self-preservation, for myself and for you. Since we are engaged and will be married at some point. I am sure my parents will be informing your parents about that as well." Dezbah said yawning into her hand.

"Something to definitely look forward too." Draco stated with a smirk.

Dezbah looked at Draco and giggled. She knew it would have to be brought up and since they were speaking about their customs, she figured it would be necessary to inform Draco about what was to come.

"Don't be so frank about it." Dezbah teased as she got comfortable again.

"I would never." Draco snorted teasingly.

"Go to sleep, just silly. Goodnight Draco." Dezbah said as she leaned closer to Draco and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night Dez." Draco replied.

Dezbah rolled over and had her back to Draco, he pulled her to him and spooned her. He figured since they were engaged now, wouldn't hurt to be a little more intimate with one another. Even if he wanted to snog her senseless, he had to be a gentleman. Dezbah relaxed into Draco's hold, he had his arm on her waist and the other under her head. He listened to her breathing even out and slow as she fell asleep. He was far from sleepy, he thought about the new information she told him about their magic and how her magic would affect his. Finally falling into the welcoming embrace of his slumber, Draco fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Draco and Dezbah went about their morning routine, getting ready, going to breakfast and going to class. The day went by quickly, completing assignments and doing more reading. Dezbah kept to herself and did her work until she needed to look for some books for their potion assignment. She got permission for Professor Slughorn to go to the library. She gathered her things and left the classroom.

Dezbah walked down the corridor when someone grab her by the arm and pulled her into an empty classroom. Before she could say anything, she was slammed into the wall, her head smacking into the stone wall with a loud thump, she could literally see stars.

"What the hell!" Dezbah exclaimed as she rubbed the back of her head.

"What the hell did you do to me?" A male voice called out.

It was dark in the classroom, Dezbah ignited the torch hear them, before here stood Harry Potter. His usual messy black hair sticking wildly and she could see dark circles under his eyes. He was a complete mess as he ran his hand through his hair and the other hold Dezbah into the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dezbah asked.

"Me? What the hell am I doing? What did you do to me? I can't even concentrate or function properly with anything. You are all I think about, it's disgusting." Harry sniped.

"Let go of me." Dezbah demanded.

"NO! Fix this! Fix whatever you did to me." Harry shouted.

"Let go of me Harry Potter or you will regret laying a hand on me." Dezbah seethed.

Harry did know if he wanted to hex the girl or kiss her. He wouldn't think straight, his thoughts about her were getting ridiculous. He wanted to snog her sensless, he wanted to touch her, he wanted her and he couldn't stop himself from thinking of her in that way.

"Please, fix this. I have important things I need to do and I can't accomplish them in this state." Harry implored.

"Important stuff like what?" Dezbah asked as she smirked at Harry.

"That is none of your damn business!" Harry snarled as he narrowed his eyes.

"I just want to know what's got you so railed up Harry." Dezbah purred as she leaned closer to him.

Harry could smell the lavender and vanilla, the same scent that had invaded his every thought. He closed his eyes as she inhaled her scent. Dezbah knew she had the upperhand with Harry, if she played her cards right, she could get him to answer her questions. She grabbed the front of his robe and flung him around, Harry was pushed up against the wall with Dezbah's body against him.

"What kind of important stuff Harry?" Dezbah purred as she nipped at his earlobe.

Harry was losing control of himself, he wanted to please Dezbah, but the voice in the back of his head was screaming at him to snap out of it before it was too late.

"Just some important stuff." Harry stuttered.

"Such as?" Dezbah said as she lightly kissed down his neck.

Harry couldn't bare it any more, his knees felt weak, he felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach, he exhaled and tilt his head to give her more access. Dezbah kissed his neck, nipping and sucking at the base of his neck. Harry let out a groan as he felt her rubbing against his body.

"I have things to do with Professor Dumbledore, I can't do them properly when this is all I think about." Harry whispered.

"What things are you doing with Dumbledore Harry?" Dezbah purred.

"Learning about cursed objects that hold pieces of a person's-ugh." Harry whispered as he tried to gather his senses.

Dezbah sucked on his neck leaving a love bite, Harry couldn't take it anymore, he crashed his lips to Dezbah's and deepened his kiss. He forced his tongue into her mouth as she kissed him back. Dezbah pushed away from Harry and smirked at him.

"Thank you for the information Harry." Dezbah said as she backed away from him toward the door.

Harry looked at Dezbah with big eyes, he couldn't believe what he revealed to her. His eyes narrowed and could feel the rage boiling inside him. He pulled his wand on her, she had the audacity to smile at him. Harry was furious he wanted her to pay for what she had done. She was seducing him and he allowed it. He felt disgusted with himself. Harry lunged at Dezbah, she tried to move out of his way before he collided with her, but she wasn't fast enough. He threw himself against her and she fell back onto the floor slamming her head against the floor. With a loud smack and the wind getting knocked out of her, Dezbah laid underneath Harry.

Harry got up and he started firing hexes at her, Dezbah could feel her necklace taking the hits, but began to weaken with every single hex that was hitting her. Her head was throbbing and she couldn't think straight. She opened her eyes and could see the anger and hated in Harry's emerald green eyes. Dezbah was in no way to defend herself, as she was physically hurt and prevented her from doing anything.

Never had Harry felt so much rage and hatred in his life. He wanted to see Dezbah suffer for what she had done to him. Make her feel weak and helpless.

"Curcio" Harry seethed

Dezbah never felt as much pain in her life, it felt as though she was being cut with thousands of knives simultaneously. She went into a fetal position and groaned out loud. "What the fuck!" she thought to herself. "I need to get my shit together; I can't let this idiot do this to me. What the fuck!" she thought. "My fucking head! Shit, come on Dez, dig deep. Concentrate, feel for your magic." She told herself. Finally, after it felt like forever, she could feel her magical core begin to stir, and the pain subsided. Dezbah waved her hand to the side and watched Harry being thrown against the wall, his wand fell out of his hand as he slid down the wall and hit the floor.

"You fucking asshole! How dare you?" Dezbah snarled as she got up off the floor.

Harry laid on the floor groaning from the pain his body and head felt from being slammed into the wall. He opened his eyes and watched Dezbah get up, her eyes were burning with fury. He could see the red tint of her iris as she walked up to him. Harry looked at her in horror as he felt his body freeze. Dezbah pulled out her wand and pointed it in Harry's face. Harry looked on in sheer terror.

"You know, I've been playing with different spells, and I've learned I am quite good at making my very own with my signature magic. This one I've been wanting to try, almost like the "curcio" you just used on me, but a bit more psychological. Should I try it on you? Then obliviate you?" Dezbah seethed.

"or should I do something else, I can't kill you that's for sure. Or should I just "curcio" you but 1000x more times painful." Dezbah questioned.

"Curcio" Dezbah spat.

Harry couldn't move at all, his body felt as if it was going to snap, all his bones felt as though they were going to snap, he could feel the pressure from whatever she was using to prevent him from moving. He wanted to move, to do something, but he couldn't. The bones in his arms and legs began to snap, with loud snapping noise, Harry's veins in his neck and forehead were ready to burst. He wanted to die, he wanted to beg her to just kill him, he couldn't handle the pain anymore he passed out. Dezbah released the spell and mutter a healing spell as she heard the bones in his arms and legs snap back into place. Harry woke up screaming in pain as his bones began to mend at a face pace. Dezbah stood back and watched Harry thrash around in pain, smirking at her work. She grabbed a fist full of his hair and made him look at her.

"I'd think twice before think about trying to get the upper hand with me Harry Potter. Or the next time it be worse than this." Dezbah sneered.

Dezbah stood up and straighten her robes and dust her trousers off and turned and walked out the classroom door. She started to stagger as she walked down the corridor, as she turned the corner to see the entrance of the Great Hall, Dezbah's world started to spin before her. "What the fuck is going on?" She asked herself, when the throb on the back of her head started to ache more. With shaking hands, she gently touched the tender spots and winced. She brought her hands in front of her and it was covered in blood, slowly everything faded into darkness.

* * *

Hermione and Ron were walking down the corridor from the library looking for Harry. He missed their potion's class, they did not find him in the library, they figured he went with Professor Dumbledore again. They turned the corner when they stumbled upon Dezbah laying on the floor.

"It's Dezbah!" Hermione shrieked bending down to get a closer look at the girl.

"Just leave her, let someone else find her and deal with her, I'm hungry." Ron grumbled.

"Don't be such a prat Ron, she's hurt. There is blood on her, where is she hurt at?" Hermione exclaimed looking over Dezbah's body when she found where the blood was coming from.

"Well wake her up!" Ron shouted.

"Don't yell at me Ronald, it's not like she decided to have a lie in in the middle of the corridor, I can't just simply wake her up Ronald! We need to get to her to the hospital wing. She might have a concussion." Hermione implored.

"Are you seriously going to help her? She's been nothing but a bloody bitch to you Hermione." Ron sniped.

"Well go to dinner if that is where you rather be. It shouldn't matter who it is that is injured, we are supposed to set an example as perfects. I can take her myself, you are such a selfish ass Ronald Weasley." Hermione screamed.

Ron turned away from her and made his way down to the Great Hall for dinner, not even a glance back, he kept walking. "Fucking asshole!" Hermione thought as she levitated the girl off the floor and took her to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey looked over the girl and excused Hermione. She made her way back down to the Great Hall where she was gathering all her Gryffindor courage to inform Malfoy his fiancé is at the infirmary. "Fuck! Why do I have to always help, shit now I have to talk to Malfoy." she said to herself as she got to the entrance of the Great Hall.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione entered the Great Hall, instead of taking her normal right to her house table, she made a sharp left toward the Slytherin table. She squared her shoulders and held her head high as she marched her way to where Malfoy and his cronies were seated.

"Lost your way did you now Mudblood." Draco taunted as Hermione stopped in front of him.

"As a matter of fact, no I did not lose my way Malfoy." Hermione spat.

"What the fuck do you want Granger?" Theo sniped.

"I came to inform you Malfoy, your fiancé is at the infirmary. If you even notice she's been missing." Hermione snapped.

"What do you mean she is at the infirmary?" Draco growled.

"I found her passed out in the middle of the corridor coming from the library, she was covered in blood, so I took her to the infirmary as soon as I could. The back of her head was bleeding, from what I don't know. I figured I'd be nice and informed you since she is your fiancé and I'm sure you were worried about her since she hadn't shown up for dinner." Hermione stated.

"Is she okay?" Draco said as he started to worry about Dezbah.

"I don't know Malfoy I was excused after I brought her, so I don't know the extent of her injury." Hermione revealed.

Draco got up from his seat and ran out the Great Hall, sprinting as fast as he could to the infirmary. He was worried beyond his mind hoping it was a minor injury and wondering where she got her injury.

"A thank you would be nice." Hermione shouted after Draco.

"Depending on the outcome of this situation Granger, you might receive your thank you from Draco after what you did for the future Lady Malfoy." Blaise announced.

"I was just doing my duties as a perfect." Hermione snipped.

"You might have just saved your own hide, if it ever comes to it Granger." Theo relied as he smirked at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the two Slytherin boys and returned to her house table. Upon her arrival Ron looked as though he was ready to blow his top as he glared daggers at Hermione.

"What the hell was that Hermione?" Ron seethed.

"Nothing, just doing my duties as a perfect. Something you should have been doing as well Ronald. I should report you to Professor McGonagall, you don't deserve to be a perfect. You were ready to leave an injured student in the middle of the corridor because of your pathetic hatred for her house. How pathetic can you be, and you sit there upset with me because I informed the girl's fiancé of her whereabouts. I am sure if it was you, you would be worried sick if your fiancé didn't show up when she was supposed too." Hermione shouted.

"But it was Malfoy!" Ron shouted back.

"I don't give a shit who it was Ronald. The point is, there was an injured student in the middle of the bloody corridor and you decided she was beneath you and did not offer to help at all but complained. She was right to call us judgmental and ignorant, just by your actions alone Ronald." Hermione shrieked.

Ron looked sheepishly away from Hermione as everyone looked on at the two Gryffindors. Across the hall, Theo and Blaise did not miss the shouting match between Hermione and Ron. They grinned at each other and continued eating their dinner.

* * *

Draco sat at Dezbah's bedside, watching her as she slept. He looked over her, she was in the hospital wing gown. Dezbah started to stir, she opened her eyes and looked right at Draco and smiled at him.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I am fine now. Madam Promfrey attended to my injury and filled me up with potions. Also healed my head injury. Apparently I had a concession." Dezbah replied as she felt the back of her head.

"What the hell happen?" Draco questioned.

"Well I was making my way to the library and when I was dragged into an empty classroom by Harry Potter." Dezbah spat.

"What? I am going to kill him! How dare he think he could lay a hand on you!" Draco snarled.

"Calm down, no need to kill him. I already took care of him. I never knew I would ever feel what a curcio curse would feel like." Dezbah stated.

"WHAT! He used an unforgivable on you!" Draco shouted.

"Shhh, goodness Draco, quiet down. Yes, apparently he did. Caught me off guard, well actually be lunged at me and I slammed into the floor and my head smacked into the stone and made me useless in my daze. He did throw several hex and spells, but thanks to my necklace it didn't affect me, but I guess it wore it down, and his last one was the crucio and that I felt. I've never felt pain like that, then I finally snapped out of it and flung him into the wall. I got my bearings back and used one of my newly created curse on him. Stupid idiot, anyways I got some information from him as well. That is what triggered the whole thing." Dezbah explained.

"What? How? What information?" Draco asked.

"Remember what I did at on the train, well anyways that took affect and I ended up kissing him, and he turned to mush. Apparently he's doing stuff with Dumbledore and he can't concentrate. Something about finding cursed objects someone can put part of themselves in, that was all I got. Then he finally snapped out of it, as I was trying to leave, but it ended up with us getting cursed and me getting a concussion." Dezbah replied.

"Cursed objects with pieces of themselves, like what do you mean? How can someone put a piece of themselves into an object?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, I don't know about cursed objects or how anyone could put a piece of themselves into something. Wait, what part of a person could even be put into an object. It must be something dealing with Dark Magic." Dezbah responded.

"I could ask my father when he is back. That is some bit of information. When can you leave?" Draco replied.

"I don't know. I feel better, I hope I can leave now. Let me asked if when I can go." Dezbah said getting up. Draco stopped her, as he got up.

"Let me go ask." Draco stated walking to Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Dezbah, you are free to leave, but remember to take these potions in the morning." Madam Pomfrey instructed handing vials of potion to Dezbah.

Dezbah got up and took off the hospital gown, looking around for her clothing. She stood by her bed looking for her book bag and clothes. Draco watched her look around and took off his robe and handed it to her.

"Here, the elves must of taken your things back to the dorm. Wear this as we head back." Draco said.

"My shoes, the floor is cold." Dezbah replied looking at the floor.

"You want me to carry you?" Draco asked smirking.

"That would just be silly, but I don't want to apparate either, someone might see and get suspicious because of all the anti-appariation wards that are in place. So I guess it would be best, I hate to walk all the way back to the dungeons and the floor is even colder there." Dezbah stated.

Dezbah put the robe on to cover herself since she was just in her undergarments. Draco picked her up bridal style and they left the hospital wing together. They made their way down the corridor passing several students who watched them walk by. Dezbah leaned into Draco as she felt embarrassed to be carried like a little child all because she didn't want to walk on the cold floor.

"This is so embarrassing. Everyone is staring." Dezbah whispered.

"I'm sure the girls are wishing they were in your place." Draco teased.

"I'm sure. The amount of glares I get, especially after damn Granger outed our engagement. Now everyone just gawks at my ring, and it's embarrassing." Dezbah whispered.

"Well get use to it, you are going to be a Malfoy, it comes with the territory." Draco whispered back.

"Just walk faster, is your arms okay. Am I heavy? If I am, I can walk." Dezbah sighed.

"You are fine, and my arms are fine. Thanks to quidditch training." Draco whispered smiling down at Dezbah, he kissed her temple.

Draco got to their dorm room, set her down in their common room and Dezbah went straight to her room to put on some pajamas, she washed up for bed. She went back to Draco's room and got into bed. Draco was in the bathroom washing up and getting ready for bed, when there was a knock at his door. Dezbah got out of bed and walked to the door and opened it. Theo and Blaise were standing at the door, when she let them into Draco's room.

"Evening Dezbah." Blaise said.

"Where is Draco?" Theo asked.

"Evening boys, he's in the bathroom. He should be out in a bit. You want to wait in here or in the common room?" Dezbah replied.

"The common room is fine." They both responded.

Dezbah showed them to the common room and went back to Draco's room to find him getting into bed.

"Draco, Theo and Blaise are in the common room waiting for you." Dezbah stated.

"Oh, what are they doing here?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, maybe go in there and find out." Dezbah replied.

Draco went into the common room to find his friends sitting by the fire place waiting for him.

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

"Just some things we want to discuss with you before we turn in for the night." Theo replied.

"What is it?" Draco asked as he sat down in one of the chairs across from the two boys.

"Well after you left, there was a shouting matching going on between the weasel and Granger. Apparently they were the ones who found Dezbah in the corridor. The weasel just left, but Granger was the one who took her to the hospital wing. The weasel tried to argue with her because she was a Slytherin and because she was your fiancé. Granger threw in her duties as a perfect to rationalize coming to her aid and letting you know she was at the infirmary. Also threatening to inform their head of house of his lack of response to his duties as a perfect." Theo explained to Draco.

"That is surprising, but couldn't blame Granger to be on to defy her responsibility as a perfect. I will let Dezbah know and let her decide how she wants to thank Granger for coming to her aid when she could of easily did as that damn weasel had done." Draco stated.

Draco sat back against his chair when there was a soft pop. His mother's house elf appeared before him.

"Young Master, Mistress says the visit has been approved for the second weekend of October. A floo will be connected to your common room so you and the misses can floo back to the manor and go from there with Mistress." Shelby stated as she bowed and disapparated away.

"What was that all about?" Theo asked.

"We are going to make a visit to Azkaban to visit my father. Introduce Dezbah and informed him about the betrothal." Draco stated.

"Oh, all the way to Azkaban?" Blaise asked.

"Hold on, let me get Dez." Draco said as he got up and went back into his room.

"Dez, Shelby delivered a message from mother in front of Theo and Blaise and they are asking why we are going to Azkaban." Draco said.

"Oh, well tell them. Don't you trust them?" Dezbah replied.

"Yes I trust them, I just figured you want to be there while we discuss it." Draco responded.

Dezbah got out of bed again and followed Draco to their common room. Draco sat back in the chair he was seated in before, Dezbah sat on the arm of his chair.

"Well we are going to Azkaban to see my father like I said, but it is also a chance for Dezbah to see Azkaban physically." Draco stated.

"And?" Theo said.

"And, I am going to go back several days after to bring Lucius, your father Theo, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Dolohov, and both Lestrange brothers back to the manor." Dezbah replied.

"What? How?" Theo exclaimed.

"By apparating there and dissaparating back to the manor with them." Dezbah responded.

"It's heavily guarded with dementors and wards." Theo stated.

"I know, but it doesn't matter. I can come and go as I please." Dezbah countered.

"So you can leave Hogwarts if you want?" Blaise asked.

"Yes I can, we have gone back to the manor several times." Dezbah said with a smile.

"Wow, that's some heavy stuff." Theo replied.

"Anyways, that is the plan. Is that all?" Dezbah said as she yawned.

"Yes, but one more thing. Granger was the one who found you and took you to the hospital wing." Blaise stated.

"Oh really. Well that is something to think about. Thank you boys and good night." Dezbah said thoughtfully getting up and going back into Draco's room.

* * *

The days passed, as Draco and Dezbah attended their classes, completed assignments, did a lot of reading, and were completely busy with their school work. Theo and Blaise would take turns escorting Dezbah where she needed to go within the castle of Hogwarts. Draco informed the two boys about the incident between Dezbah and Harry. They were impressed with Dezbah's ability.

They were in Defense against the Dark Arts and completed their lecture. As they were ready to leave the office Professor Snape asked Draco to see him before he left. Dezbah told Draco she would go with Theo and Blaise to the Great Hall for lunch, they left as Draco stayed behind.

"How can I assist you Professor Snape?" Draco asked.

"I wanted to have a discussion with you about some important things Draco." Professor Snape replied. He casted a silencing charm.

"What would that be?" Draco asked.

"Your mission from the Dark Lord. I understand you have to complete it by the end of school term." Snape replied.

"Yes, right now I have another important matter I have to take care of first before I can focus on my mission for the Dark Lord." Draco explained.

"What is more important than your mission for the Dark Lord?" Snape asked.

"You will see in due time. You will definitely know when it happens." Draco stated.

"I am here if you need my assistances Draco." Snape responded.

"Yes, I am aware of it Professor, I do have a question though. I was able to get some information, is there anything you know about within the Dark Art realm, where someone can put a piece of themselves in a curse object?" Draco asked.

"Are you talking about a Horcux?" Snape asked confused about the question.

"I don't know, what is a Horcux?" Draco asked.

"It is an object where one can place a piece of their soul. In a sense they can stay immortal, but it is a very form of dark magic." Snape explained.

"A piece of their soul?" Draco exclaimed.

"Yes, where did you hear about something like this?" Snape asked.

"Dezbah heard it from someone else and we were trying to figure out what it meant." Draco stated.

"Speaking of Dezbah, how did she become your betroth?" Snape asked.

"It just happen; it was arranged by my mother. Her being betrothal to me will help complete my personal mission. Which in due time, you will find out." Draco stated cryptically.

"Very well. You are dismissed." Snape stated and turned back to his paper work.

Draco left Snape's office with more information that was baffling to him. What the hell was Harry Potter doing looking for Horcux, and who's? He thought as he walked to the Great Hall.

* * *

The weekend before they were scheduled to make their visit to Azkaban, Dezbah received an invitation from Professor Slughorn to attend a dinner party with his Slug Club that evening. Dezbah rolled her eyes as she read the content of the invitation, she was allowed one guest. It was required for all dinner guest to dress formally. Draco agreed to attend with her, since he felt obligated too.

Dezbah sat at her vanity as she applied make up, she applied more natural tones for her eye shadow, mascara, her eye liner, and filled her brows. She than applied her BB cream and nude mauve colored lipstick. Dezbah waved her wand and her hair spring to life for a moment and softly laid across her back in loose ringlets, she parted her hair to the side and pinned her hair back with a half up and half down style. Happy with her hair, she slipped on her dress robe. She put on a ¾ laced sleeve, A line, blood red cocktail dress that was knee length. The dress was made of fine silk and lace. The color of the dress complemented Dezbah's skin tone. She looked at the shoes before her, what was she to wear flats or heels? Full height she was six feet, "Oh fuck it, if I am taller than most boys, that shouldn't be my problem." Dezbah thought as she slipped on a pair of red heels with black lace like patterns. She looked herself over in the mirror, satisfied with her look, she went into the common room where Draco waited for her.

Draco sat on the chair next to the hearth, waiting for Dezbah. He had been ready for the past 30 minutes, but who was he to rush his fiancé. Draco dressed in all black fitted dress robes with black oxfords and fiddling with a black velvet box. His mother had given it to him for special occasions like this for Dezbah when they had to attend some formal setting at the school. He heard the door to Dezbah's room open and he looked up and was blown away by the beauty that stood before him. Draco got up and went to his fiancé grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. He told her how beautiful she looked and what a lucky bastard he was to be engaged to her. Draco pulled the black velvet box out and opened it for Dezbah to see, she looked at the diamond necklace and bracelet set in awe. Draco pulled the necklace out and helped her put it on, then took out the bracelet and clasp it on her right wrist. They made their way to Slughorn's Slug Club party.

"Red huh." Draco teased.

"Yes, it actually looks nice with my skin tone." Dezbah replied.

"You do look rather dashing, like a proper pureblood princess." Draco responded.

"Oh brother, without the mannerism. I am starving, we better not have some lame excuse for food or I am going demand an elf to bring me a ribeye steak and devour it like a barbarian." Dezbah grumbled.

"I wouldn't be surprised at that." Draco snickered.

"I can pull it off, I rather do clean up nicely. This here, the heels, hair, makeup, dressing up and dripping in diamonds is something I am not going to be doing every single day. Just so you know, don't think at some point in our lives you will be parading me around like a show pony Draco Malfoy." Dezbah stated.

"I tend not to, there is far more to you than just your physical appearance, love. Which I do admire greatly." Draco whispered into her ear and kissed her on her temple.

Dezbah rested her head on Draco's shoulders and slipped her arm around his waist, while Draco warp his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. They walked the rest of the way to Professor Slughorn's classroom in each other's hold.

Draco held the door open for Dezbah as she stepped into the classroom that was transfigured into a formal dining room. Dezbah looked around the table to see who was all in attendance and her eyes connected with emerald green eyes, she smirked at him as he scowled back at her. Draco led her to the table, Blaise stood up and lightly kissed her knuckles as Draco pulled the chair out for her and seated himself next to her.

"Nice of you to join us Miss. Hatathlie and Mr. Malfoy." Professor Slughorn stated.

"Like wise." Draco replied.

Dezbah sat listening to everyone talk, she looked at her plate of food, she was disappointed with the chicken breast before her, as she picked at her food.

"Is there something wrong with your meal?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"I am not a fan of chicken, but it is delicious." Dezbah replied.

"Everyone has spoked of their families; we haven't heard from you my dear girl." Professor Slughorn said looking in her direction.

"Well there isn't much to tell, my family runs a cattle ranch back in the stats. My mother is a veterinarian, which is an animal doctor and my father use to work for the Federal Government as a Director for Natural Resources, he has his masters in animal science and agriculture. His passion is the ranch that has been in our family for generations. They tend to the land and look over 200 head of cattle, basically they have a cow-calf operation going. We provided quality beef that is used for consumption. We also have a horse breeding program for pure bred quarter horses specifically for ranching and rodeos. My parents are not into politics nor had any interest in getting involved, only if it has to deal with our ranch." Dezbah explained.

"What do you do there at your ranch?" a sandy blonde boy asked.

"I do what I can, ride horses, help my father break and train them. Ride the fence line, check cattle, and just help out where my father needs me. From time to time we have semi-truck bring in a load of hay, so I help my father unload them." Dezbah replied.

"You're basically a laborer." Hermione piped.

"Mainly a ranch hand, I can't be sitting on my ass all day doing nothing inside while my father is doing all the work, now can I. Some of us don't have the luxury to sit around all day and read and be a know it all. People love beef, so I take pride in the hard work my family does." Dezbah retorted.

"But here you are dripping in diamonds and acting like the proper pureblood witch." Harry spat.

"Yes, here I am. I wouldn't go as far as saying I am acting as a proper pureblood witch, I could careless what a proper pureblood witch is supposed to act like. After all I am not some show pony that likes to be paraded around. I see it as lavishly well taken care of, who am I to deny my fiancé's gifts." Dezbah replied as she narrowed her eyes to Harry.

"She is going to be Malfoy soon, Malfoys get the best of everything." Draco stated.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny glared at the pair and continued to eat their meal. There was knock at the door, Professor Snape entered the classroom requesting to see Draco. Draco got up and leaned to Dezbah's ear and told her to go back with Blaise if he wasn't back by time the gathering was over. Dezbah nodded her head in responded and Draco kiss the top of her head and left after Professor Snape.

The dinner continued on as everyone chitchatted with one another, Dezbah grew bored as she sipped on the wine provided to her. She started a conversation with the Carrow twins, talking of their school work and assignments, adding some small talk about their families and her engagement to Draco. From the corner of her eyes, she watched Harry slip out of the classroom. Dezbah had an unsettling feeling in her gut, but brushed it off as she continued to mingle with the people in attendance.

Upon completion of their get together, Dezbah took Blaise's offered arm as they exit and made their way back to their dorm, as they walked they heard blasting of stone and wood. They both rushed to the sound of the commotion and found themselves at a bathroom, water was spraying everywhere from the broken sinks, Blaise pulled Dezbah back, but she pushed away from him as she entered further into the bathroom, where she found Draco laying in a pool of watered down blood and Harry standing over him in shock. She pushed Harry out of the way and fell to Draco's side, looking over Draco's slashed and bloody torso frantically.

"What have you done?" She screamed at Harry.

"I didn't mean to." Harry stuttered.

"Blaise get Professor Snape, hurry!" Dezbah shrieked.

"Draco, hang in there. Please hang in there." Dezbah cried trying to stop the bleeding.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what that curse would do." Harry tried to explain.

"Get out! Get out Harry Potter! I will not forget this, if anything happens to Draco, I swear it by all the Gods you will pay. I will hunt you down and watch the light leave your eyes. Now get the fuck out of here." Dezbah shouted.

Dezbah held back her sobs knowing she couldn't breakdown now, Draco needed her now. She put her hand on his chest and remembered the chants her mother had taught her. She held her hand firmly against his chest as she started her chants, the bleeding slowed, but did not completely heal. She held Draco, as she chanted and prayed to her deities. Harry stood as he watched in shocked, and was pushed aside by Professor Snape. Hermione ran into the bathroom, and covered her mouth as she saw the damaged done to Draco. Professor Snape was kneeling on the other side of Draco with his wand out and started chanting the counter curse, they watched as the deep cut started to mend back together and the bleeding stopped.

"Harry, what have you done?" Hermione whispered horrified.

"I didn't know." Harry replied.

"Let's go. Come on, you can't be here. Let's go Harry." Hermione pleaded as she pulled Harry out of the bathroom.

Professor Snape took Draco to the infirmary where he spent several days recovering from his injury. Dezbah was excused for several days of classes as she stayed by Draco's bedside.

* * *

Several days had passed until Draco was allowed to leave the infirmary. Dezbah went back to the dorm with him holding his arm as they entered Draco's room.

"Is there anything you need?" Dezbah asked.

"No, I'm fine." Draco replied.

Dezbah went back to her dorm to change into shorts and tank top. She had been emotional for the past several days, especially waiting for Draco to regain consciousness. She held back tears as she washed up and brushed her teeth. She had to regain her composure before she went back to Draco's side. "How could he forget to wear his arrowhead." she thought as she brushed her teeth. She had to make sure he was protected. She took a deep breath to calm her nerve as she returned back to Draco's bed.

Dezbah entered Draco's room and closed the door behind her, she crawled into bed and laid next to him resting her head on his shoulders, Draco wrapped his arm around her as she rested her arm on his chest.

"I was so worried I was going to lose you Draco." Dezbah said as she held back a sob.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to frighten you like that." Draco replied as he rubbed circles on her back.

"Why weren't you wearing the arrowhead I gave you?" Dezbah asked.

"I forgot to put it back on after I showered, I don't know." Draco responded.

"I can't let anything happen to you again, not if I can help it." Dezbah whispered looking into Draco's grey eyes.

Draco looked into her light honey brown eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek, he wiped it away with his thumb. He tipped her head up by her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. Dezbah kissed back, sliding her tongue along his bottom lip as he admitted her entrance to his mouth, Dezbah deepened her kiss, as she pulled him closer to her. Draco kissed her with all the passion he could muster, sliding his hand up and down her side, and under her tank top, he cupped her breast, pinching her erect nipples between his thumb and index finger, Dezbah let out a soft moan. Draco kissed along her jawline and down her neck, nipping at the sensitive parts of her neck as Dezbah tilted her head to give him more access. She pulled her tank top over her head and threw it to the floor.

Draco lustfully looked over her naked breast, he sucked and nipped at her nipple and grouped her other beast as Dezbah meowed and moaned quietly at the new sensation she was feeling. She ran her fingers through his silky soft hair, and watched him take the other nipple into his mouth, as he licked and sucked at it. Draco started to kiss down her stomach grazing his teeth on her soft skin, making his way down to her navel, he sat up and pulled her shorts and panty off as she lifted her bottom and threw them to the floor.

Draco looked at the naked beauty laying before him, etching her image to his memory, her long legs, flat stomach, her full breasts and her manicured hairs. Dezbah reached for him as he settled between her legs, kissing at her hip bones and grazing them with his teeth, he kissed down to the top of her thighs and nipped at her inner thighs, and inhaling her sweet musky scent making his cock twitch with anticipation. He slipped a finger between her wet folds and inserted into her hot, wet core. Dezbah moaned and rocked her hip at the new sensation within her quim. Draco licked at her clit, swirling around it, as he inserted a second finger, feeling the soft walls, pumping in and out as she rocked her hip to match his rhythm. He lapped and sucked her juices and assaulted her clit as he watched her breast rise and fall with her heavy panting and moaning. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers, as he quickened the pace of pumping in and out of her, he flicked his tongue at her clit, swirling his tongue around and around and over and over. Dezbah bucked her hip, as she grabbed a fist full of his hair, grinding into his mouth. She felt the tightening of her core like rubber band ready to snap, riding higher and higher, until finally she screamed out his name. Her body trembled as she rode out her climax.

Draco pulled himself up and was going to lay beside her, but Dezbah pulled him to her, crashing her lips to his. Kissing him and tasting herself on his lips and tongue, she could feel his hard member against her core, as she grinded against him. Draco pulled away and looked at her, looking into her honey brown eyes, seeing the desire and lust dancing wildly in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Draco whispered.

"Yes, just be gentle." Dezbah whispered back.

Leaning down and taking her mouth again, he deepened his kiss, messaging his tongue against hers, biting her lower lips as she let out sighs and small moans. Dezbah ran her fingers through his hair and along his back, lightly scratching him from his shoulder blades to the small of his back. She pulled down his pajama pants and boxers and used her feet to pull them down his thighs, to his knees and to his feet. Draco kicked them off as he kissed her neck and slid his hand down her body and slipped his finger between her folds. Dezbah could feel his hard cock poking at her inner thigh and felt the wetness of his pre-cum smearing along her inner thigh. Draco took his cock and aligned it to her entrance. Looking at Dezbah, she nodded her head in approval.

Draco slowly pushed the tip of his cock between her folds, slowly pushing into her entrance, Dezbah winced at the tightness and slight stinging as Draco slowly entered her, she felt the stinging as the skin started to tear, she bucked her hip as she pushed him in a little further and tearing her hymen. She held him still for a couple of seconds than pulled at his hips as he pushed deeper into her. Draco stretched her out, as she felt the fullness within her, the stinging subsided, as Draco slowly started to thrust in and out her, then she could finally feel the pleasure of having his cock in her. She started to rock her hip in rhythm with each of his thrust, and pulled Draco down and kissed him passionately. "Go faster." She panted, as Draco began to thrust harder and faster, she could feel the pleasure building again, slowly it started to build and with it their magical core started to intertwine together, reaching out for one another, the touching of their magical core sent shivers down both their spines and intensified the feeling of each other. Dezbah could feel her core pushing into Draco's magical core, as their climax started to build, Draco thrusted harder, grunting as Dezbah moaned, her raw magic sparking around them. Draco could feel her magic seeping into every pore of his body, as he grunted with each thrust, pulling at her magic, feeling her hands on his back and scratching him. "I'm ready to cum." Dezbah panted, Draco watched her as he pushed deeper into her, she arched her back and threw her head back, Dezbah pulled Draco down to her and looked into his eyes, he stared back at her eyes at it had a golden glow to it, he felt her tighten around his cock, squeezing his release out of him. As she climaxed and screamed out his name, Draco spilled his seed into her womb, groaning. A golden light covered both their bodies, as Dezbah's magic pulsated around them, her magical core overlapping his and intertwining together as their bond was sealed. Draco felt how different his magic felt, it had a foreign yet similar feeling to it.

Draco pulled himself out of Dezbah and laid next to her. He placed his hand on her lower abdomen and used a wandless and nonverbal contraceptive spell on her. His magic felt more powerful and more effortless. He looked at Dezbah surprised as she grinned at him.

"How do you feel?" Dezbah asked.

"Different." Draco replied.

"Let's try it out." Dezbah stated.

"What? It can wait. How are you?" Draco questioned.

"I'm fine, just a little drained. I just gave you some of my magical core." Dezbah replied with a smile.

Holding each other, Draco dissaparated them back to his bedroom at his manor and back to his bed at Hogwarts. Dezbah snickered at him, and watch at his things moved around in his room, clothing, books, quills, shoes, and other odds and ends moving about simultaneously. He put everything back where they came from and looked at Dezbah with wonder and gratitude. It was a major shift in their relationship.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 _HI everyone, I hope you guys are enjoying this. This is my first attempt at smut. Hopefully it was entertaining. Thank guys for reading and going on this journey with me._


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything within the Harry Potter World; just my own made up characters and plot. I also don't make any money off of this, I'm just bored out woman who enjoys a good story. If you have any questions regarding the Navajo stuff, PM/review me, I can answer the best way I possibly can. With that said, I am full blooded Navajo, from the Navajo Nation. I did some research on some things, mainly asking elders and older adults, I got funny looks, but some answered, others were not as willing to share.**

 **SHOUT OUT: A big shout out to my Beta Pheonix Witch. Thank you for sticking with me, and continue to encourage and support my story. It is a doozy with the length of the chapters and all. But much love to you for your help.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it very much. I am so sorry for the long wait, as we all know life does happen. But thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 _ **=AM=**_

Chapter Four:

The days passed, as Draco and Dezbah continued with their studies, completing assignments, reading and further most helping Draco get accustomed to his magic and abilities. Dezbah warned Draco not to be getting cocky and showing off the amount of power he gained and to keep his wand on him even though he did not need it as much anymore.

The second Saturday of October approached, Draco and Dezbah flooed back to the manor where they met Narcissa. She greeted the two and looked over Draco as she notices something different about him. Narcissa informed them they were going to be using a portkey to Azkaban and they would be leaving in an hour.

Narcissa looked over Dezbah: she was wearing black skinny jeans and an emerald green blouse and Vans shoes. Narcissa pulled Dezbah aside and told her she needed to change into something more elegant and sophisticated.

"Dezbah dear, since this is a first meeting with Lucius, I think a change in clothing is in order," Narcissa stated.

"Do I really, have to change?" Dezbah replied.

"Yes, you need to. Go up to your room, there are several different sets of robes you can choose from," Narcissa informed her and walked out of the sitting room.

Dezbah sighed and followed Narcissa out of the room and went to her bedroom. As she stepped into her closet she found different color robes hanging, she looked through them all. She found a deep plum purple chiffon lace floor length A-line dress robe. Dezbah removed her clothes with the wave of her hand and stood there in her bra and panty, debating if she should shower again. She thought otherwise and pulled the dress over her head and stood in front of the mirror looking at her reflection. "What the hell? Why do I need to wear a damn dress to a fucking prison?" she wondered to herself as she assessed herself.

Dezbah went to her vanity and sat down as she parted her hair to the side and did a French braid from her part to her ear, then put her hair into a low bun, some of her baby hairs came out of her braid and framed her face. Dezbah applied natural tone eye makeup, mascara and a bold deep purple lipstick. She looked in her jewelry box and pulled out a silver squash blossom necklace her mother had given to her. She was told it was coming from her great, great, great grandma who was a survivor of the Long Walk. It stood out against her dress, and she pulled out an opal inlay in stamped silver concho belt her Nali man had made for her and wrapped it around herself. Her jewelry was quite different from what would have been expected of her, but she felt the comfort of home from them. She smiled at her appearance and turn to find Draco standing at her doorway watching her.

"Mother was wanting you to come to her room for some jewelry, but I don't think there is a need, unless you want some diamond earrings to go with what you have on now," Draco stated as he walked toward her.

"I don't want to wear earrings, let alone diamond ones, they make my ear sore from the weight of them, knowing your mother, she would choose an extravagant one that weighs a ton. I have a stud in here, I think that would suffice," Dezbah replied as she dug through her jewelry box again. She pulled out a small diamond earring and put them on.

"You look beautiful," Draco said standing behind her and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Is it necessary to wear a dress to a prison?" Dezbah asked.

"I think mother is thinking more about first impression than comfort," Draco replied.

"I guess, let's go down and see if she is ready," Dezbah responded with a giggle.

Draco and Dezbah made their way downstairs and waited in the sitting room for Narcissa. Shelby the house elf brought a tray of tea and biscuits for them to enjoy as they waited. Not awhile longer, Narcissa showed up. She was in a beautiful dark green silk boat neckline dress robe with her hair in a low bun, and diamonds dripping off her neck, ears and wrist. Narcissa looked over Dezbah and approved of her choice in dress and jewelry.

"That is a beautiful necklace and belt Dezbah. I wouldn't mind have a set of my own," Narcissa stated with a wink.

"Thank you, the squash Blossom has been handed down to me from my great great great grandmother, and my concho belt my Nali man made for me. I think I know what to get you for Christmas than, but more to your taste it shall be made," Dezbah replied with a smile.

"I am looking forward to Christmas than. It is almost time for the portkey to activate. Come Dears, let's take hold," Narcissa instructed.

They all held on to the rusty old tin can as Narcissa said the spell and waved her wand above it the tin can. After several seconds, they all felt the pulling sensation at their belly button, as they were whisked away to the northern sea.

They landed at the edge of a cliff, and 100 yards from where they stood was a gloomy stone building. Dezbah could feel the dread and despair oozing out of the building and could see floating black figures floating around the building. She stood, looking as two figures floated toward them. Narcissa waved her wand, but nothing happened, Draco did the same thing, but nothing happen as well.

"What the hell are those?" Dezbah asked.

"They are dementors: they suck the happiness out of you and leave you with all the misery and despair, and they continue to suck the happiness out of you," Draco explained

Dezbah watched Draco and his mother try to cast something, but their wands were failing them. She watched as the two figures floated closer to them and felt their coldness start to creep over her.

"They have a ward up to prevent us from using our wands," Draco exclaimed.

"Why would they permit people to come here if they aren't going to allow some kind of protection?" Dezbah asked.

"I thought we were going to have an escorted who was going to accompanied us," Narcissa screeched.

"What the hell? They were probably hoping we would get offed by these damn dementors, those fucking assholes. Sending us out here without any form of protection," Dezbah snarled.

Dezbah conjured her fox patronus nonverbally and windlessly, as her little fox came bouncing out from the tips of her fingers, she had it run a perimeter around them as they made their way up to the stone building ahead of them.

"Did they give you any instructions about how this visitation was going to be conducted?" Dezbah asked as she made sure her patronus stayed near Narcissa.

"They just said to use the port key and to go into the building where someone will meet us," Narcissa stated.

"Okay, I am going to make my patronus discreet as we get closer so they won't get suspicious as to why someone is conjuring a patronus," Dezbah replied.

Dezbah patronus became a white wisp that hovered around Narcissa. Dezbah and Draco flanked her as they walked up to the grimy and gloomy building. Dezbah never seen a building drenched with so much despair, it radiated hopelessness from every stone that made up the wizarding prison. They got to the gate, and it creaked open for them. They entered the building, when they met a lone guard who waited for them.

They entered the building, not a shred of sunlight beamed on to the building, as Dezbah looked around. The walked down the corridor with the guard, he did not say a word to them. He had some kind of little dog as his patronus, as it walked around him, he went up to the lift and gestured for them to get on to the lift.

"Press the top button. They are in the secure cells where all dangerous Death Eaters are held," the guard informed them.

"You aren't coming with us?" Narcissa asked.

"No, you are on your own," the guard replied.

"Our wands don't even work, how are we supposed to defend ourselves against the dementors?" Draco questioned.

"They were sent out of the prison while you are here," he replied as he walked back to his office.

Narcissa turned to look at the teenagers, as Dezbah smiled back at her and nodded her head. She pressed the top button and the gates to the lift closed. Dezbah's patronus took its full form and was sitting next to Narcissa as they were lifted to the very top floor of the prison. They exit the lift and made their way down the corridor. Dezbah held Draco's hand as she looked around, and could see a line of iron doors on each side of the corridor wall.

At the very end of the corridor was a room where Lucius sat chained to the chair, he had shackles on his ankles. His once bright white platinum blonde hair was matted, and knots filled his hair. His eyes were sunk in and he had a grayish tint to his pale skin. He was dressed in his black and white striped prison issued pants and shirt that was tattered and filled with holes. There was a stench that filled Dezbah's nose as she crinkled her nose at the invasion of scent.

Narcissa rushed to the table Lucius was sitting at and sat down, Dezbah could see a shimmering barrier in front of Lucius. The only physical contact he was able to make was holding Narcissa's hand. With tears streaming down her cheeks, Narcissa held Lucius' hand tightly. Dezbah looked around the room, moving away from the family to give them privacy, but she felt the gaze of Lucius on her back as she looked outside the small prison window. She turned around to meet his cold grey gaze.

"Dezbah dear, could you please come over here," Narcissa asked.

Dezbah walked back to the table and sat down next to Draco, as she held Lucius' gaze. They stared at each other as Lucius broke his gaze and looked at the girl before him. He looked at her hand as his eyes got big at the sight of the engagement ring adored on Dezbah's left ring finger.

"There is no need to sneer at me," Dezbah stated.

"My love, we came here to inform you of Draco's betroth. This is Dezbah Hatathlie," Narcissa said with a small smile.

"Betrothed? I would think Draco would have far more important things to tend to than worrying about being engaged," Lucius sniped.

"Why yes, Draco does have more important things to tend due to your failures: like being put up to an impossible mission with the hope of failure in resulting in his death as punishment for your inability to complete a mission bestowed upon you while you sit here wasting away in this disgusting prison. There is no need for arrogance with the state you are in at the moment," Dezbah retorted with a smirk.

Lucius narrowed his eyes at Dezbah, "Don't speak of things you know nothing of girl," he snarled.

"Father, a betrothal contracted was needed to get her into Azkaban. She does have a reason to why she is here and wanted to come see you. Dezbah, love, can you please explain to father why you need to physically come to Azkaban," Draco stated.

"Mr. Malfoy, what would you do to be in back in the comfort of your home, eat a hot meal, take a hot shower or soak in a hot bath, lay in your own bed next to your wife, feel the touch of your wife and be out of this vile place?" Dezbah asked.

"I would give anything," Lucius replied.

"Well then, that is settled. I can get you out of here. I just needed to come here physically, so I know where I was disapparating too," Dezbah disclosed.

"How is that possible? A mere girl such as yourself is not capable of such feat," Lucius spat.

"I don't think you can afford to question of what I am capable. You're simply being ignorant and judgmental," Dezbah stated. She brought her patronus before her as it jumped on the table and paced between them. Lucius looked at the patronus and back at Dezbah. "Would you like to hug or kiss your wife?" she asked.

Lucius looked at the girl before him, and looked at Narcissa, then back at Dezbah as he swallowed hard and nodded his head. Dezbah stood up and walked around the table and stood before the shimmering barrier and step through it. Lucius watched as she step through the barrier and stood next to him. With a wave of her hand, his shackles fell to the floor and the chains around his waist fell limp to the floor as well. Lucius stood up and faced Dezbah, the top of her head reached his nose as he looked down at her, looking into the light honey brown eyes. She put grabbed his arm, as red smoke raised around them and disapparated to the other side of the room. The apparated behind Draco and Narcissa, he rushed to his wife and pulled her into a tight embrace. Draco got up and walked over to Dezbah as he gave his parents what little privacy he could give them.

"You okay?" Draco whispered.

"Yes, I am fine. I don't think he will doubt me now. I need to tell him the plans, so we can get out of this place," Dezbah whispered back.

Lucius finally pulled away from his wife and turned towards his son and Dezbah, watching his son embracing his own fiancé. He cleared his throat, causing Draco and Dezbah turned toward Lucius as they broke their embrace.

"What are your plans?" Lucius asked.

"My plan is to come here and see your cell, along with Antonin Dolohov, Mr. Nott Sr., Mr. Crabbe Sr., Rabastan Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange so know where I am disapparating and apparating to and from. I will be coming back next weekend, and taking you all to the manor. Just so there won't be much suspicion on Narcissa. If you don't mind, would you show me to their cells, I would like to meet them and inform them of what is going on," Dezbah explained.

Lucius turned and walked toward one of the cells next to his, he opened a small slot on the door to look through and saw Antonin Dolohov sitting in the corner on his straw bed.

"Dolohov, I have a visitor here who wants to speak to you," Lucius said. Dezbah peek through the slot and saw the inside of his cell and disapparated into this cell and apparated before him. Dezbah stood before a man who looked to be in his 30's, he had dark brown limp greasy hair that stuck out in different places, his skin was pale from the lack of sunlight, he looked to have a thin frame hidden in his prison wear.

"Чем ты занимаешься? Почему Вы здесь?" Antonin asked in his native language.

"I don't understand Russian," Dezbah replied as she looked at him.

"What are you? Why are you here?" Dolohov questioned.

"Well I am a 16 year old human female, and I am here to talk to you about getting you out of this disgusting place... If you like," Dezbah replied as she conjured a chair to sit on.

"How is it you can do magic when this prison is heavily warded against it?" Dolohov asked.

"Well I guess it is because I'm not from around here, I am Native American Dine or Navajo to be exact," Dezbah explained with a smile. "I am sure you are wanting to get out of this place and I can help with that. I am getting Lucius out of here, and I figured I'd get some of the other Death Eaters out as well who are of some kind of importance to the Dark Lord," she stated.

"How is a 16 year old girl going to manage such feat?" Dolohov asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's simple really, I will be coming back next weekend, Saturday night around midnight, and I will be apparating here and disapparating from here with you and several other Death Eaters back to Malfoy Manor," Dezbah answered.

"What do you want in return? I will be in debt to you once you get me out of here," Dolohov stated.

"Whatever you feel your freedom is worth. You have a week to think about it, I am not asking for much. It's mainly a request from my betrothed," Dezbah countered as she stood and waved away her chair.

"Спасибо, мой котенок." Dolohov stated as he stood before her and bowed his head and kissed her knuckles.

"What did you say?" Dezbah asked.

"Thank you, my kitten," Dolohov replied with a small smile.

"You are welcome. Just so you know, I won't be coming like this. I can explain it all when we are back at Malfoy Manor," Dezbah said as she stepped back and red smoke began to rise around her as she disapparted from Dolohov's cell.

Dezbah apparated next to Lucius as he waited for her, and took her to Rabastan's cell. Dezbah looked into the cell and disapparated into the youngest Lestrange brother's cell. She looked around the, found the man lying on his straw bed asleep. Dezbah conjured a chair and sat near his bed and nudged him awake. Rabastan looked at her surprised to see another person in his cell.

"Hello, sorry to startle you. But it was important to meet you and see the inside of your cell. My name is Dezbah, but let me get to the point. I am going to be taking several other Death Eaters out of Azkaban and wanted to know if you are interested in getting out of this disgusting place."

"What? How are you even here?" Rabastan questioned bewildered.

"I am betrothed to Draco Malfoy, so I will be taking Lucius out of Azkaban as a favor for my parents and Narcissa. After discussing the plans to get Lucius out, Draco and I decided to take several other Death Eaters who hold some importance to the Dark Lord out as well. You and your brother's names were among those few who get to leave. I am sure the Dark Lord is planning something to get the rest out, but for now just those who sit highly within the ranks are a priority," Dezbah explained.

"How are you going to do this escape plan?" Rabastan asked in disbelief.

"It's quite simple really, just disapparated you all out of here and take you back to Malfoy Manor. Simple as that," Dezbah replied with a smile.

"What is the catch? There is always a reason. What do you want in return?" Rabastan stated skeptical.

"No catch at all, just getting the Dark Lord's highly ranked Death Eaters out of Azkaban and brought back to his side. What I want in return is whatever you feel your freedom is worth. I am not asking for much, but if it is something you want, you have a week to figure it out. I will be returning Saturday night around midnight, but so you know, I will not be dressed like this. Everything can be explained once we are back at the manor," Dezbah explained as she waved away her chair and stepped away from him.

"Thank you, I will think of something. I am very interested to get out of here," Rabastan stated as he got up and bowed before Dezbah. Dezbah nodded her head and Rabastan watched as red smoke started to rise around her and disapparted from his cell.

Dezbah apparated next to Lucius again and he walked her to the older Lestrange brother's cell. Again she looked into the slot to see the cell and disapparated into his cell. Dezbah apparated into the cell by the door, as she looked around she saw the older man sitting in the corner of his cell watching her.

"Hello, I am Dezbah, I am going to cut to the point. I am here to talk to you about getting out of Azkaban. I want to know if you are interested to get out of here," Dezbah explained

"Why would you want to get me out of here? Rodolphus growled.

"Don't you want to leave this place, it is a bit dreadful," Dezbah stated looking around his cell.

"Yes, but why?" the older Lestrange brother asked.

"Because as a high rank Death Eater, it would serve you and the Dark Lord well if you are by his side than sitting here rotting away. Isn't that what you want?" Dezbah retorted.

"Yes, but what do you want in return?" Rodolphus asked.

"What you feel your freedom is worth. I will leave that up to you. I will be returning next Saturday around midnight," Dezbah informed him as she stepped back and red smoke began to rise around her.

"Thank you," Rodolphus said before she disapparated before his eyes.

Dezbah apparated next to Lucius and proceed to see Mr. Nott Sr. and Mr. Crabbe. She informed them of the same information she gave the previous Death Eaters. They agreed they wanted out of Azkaban. Dezbah walked back to the room where Draco and Narcissa were waiting for them. Dezbah disapparated with Lucius back to the other side of the table and put his chains and shackles back on him and walked back to the other side and stood by Draco.

"I see you have your tricks, but how are you going to manage when the Dementors are patrolling the corridors?" Lucius asked Dezbah.

"I have a way to get around them without them detecting me. It shall go well, I will not be dressed as I am though. But I will be here next Saturday around midnight," Dezbah retorted.

They said their goodbyes and left the room and Lucius behind. Dezbah held Draco's hand as they walked down the corridor and entered the lift. They made it down to the first level and met the lone guard as he walked them out the gates of Azkaban. Dezbah, Draco and Narcissa made their way back to the edge of the cliff to their portkey point. Dezbah grabbed hold of Narcissa hand and Draco's and disapparated back to Malfoy Manor. Draco and Dezbah said their goodbyes to Narcissa and floo back to Hogwarts.

* * *

 _ **=AM=**_

Classes resumed and assignments were tend too by all the students. Dezbah was walking the corridor to the library with Theo discussing their potion assignment. They had to write an essay about the properties of Elixir to Induce Euphoria, and she need his help since Theo was good in potions.

Dezbah was in back of the library getting the necessary tomes for their assignment when she heard people talking. She quietly made her way closer to the talking individuals, she looked between the books and found Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting together at a table hidden way from the rest of the library. She got a close as she could in the shadows, when she heard Harry talking to the two others about going with Professor Dumbledore's office and looking at memories of Tom Riddle. He indicated they were looking for Horcruxes and Professor Dumbledore had already destroyed one and it cursed him. Dezbah remembered his right hand being black and his aura around his right side had turned black. Since then she has not seen him again to see if there had been any more changes.

As she listen to their chatter, Harry started talking about Draco and how he knew he was a Death Eater and he was going to find out if he was. Dezbah smirked to herself, and Harry went on to talk about Dezbah and how much he disliked her. Hermione piped in and told him to leave it alone and he was just looking for trouble. Ron than spoke up saying he didn't like Dezbah either and explained to them how there was something different about her and her magic. She wondered if Harry ever told them about their run in on the Express and what she had done to him. She went back to the front of the library where she found Theo and piled the tomes in front of him.

Dezbah and Theo sat discussing their assignment and started their essay as they were near completion, she sense someone watching her. She looked up and saw Harry gawking at her, she smirked at him and he looked away and followed Hermione out of the library. The two packed up their things and made their way to dinner where they met up with Draco and Blaise at their house table.

"Draco, who is Tom Riddle?" Dezbah asked.

"Tom Riddle? Where did you hear that name?" Draco questioned.

"I heard Harry mention his name while I was eavesdropping on their conversation in the library," Dezbah replied as she ate her dinner.

"That is the Dark Lord's given name," Theo said looking at Draco.

"Why were they talking about Tom Riddle?" Draco asked.

"I just overheard them talking about looking at memories of him and finding out what Horcruxes are," Dezbah stated as she finished up her meal.

"What? They don't know what Horcruxes are," Draco said surprised.

"Why? Do you know what they are?" Dezbah asked.

"I just found out what Horcruxes are," Draco stated.

"Well what is it?" Theo asked.

"It is the darkest of dark magic. It is where someone commits murder and placing a piece of their soul into an object to prevent them from dying," Draco explained.

"I wonder if that is why there are looking at memories of the Dark Lord to figure out if he made a Horcrux," Blaise chimed in.

"I think he made more than one, because according to the trio, Dumbledore already found one and destroyed it. That's why his right hand is black and it's spreading, I'm sure by now its spreading," Dezbah stated.

The guys just looked at her in surprised, as she put drank her pumpkin juice. Dezbah stated she was going to go back to her dorm and turn in for the evening, she already finished her assignments and wanted to lounge. Draco got up and walked with her out of the Great Hall. They made their way back to their dorm room, and Dezbah went into her room to change into some leggings and cotton t-shirt, she put her hair up in a messy bun. She came back out in their common room where she sat down by the fireplace, wondering what she should do. She started into the fire place, lost in her thoughts. Draco stood at his door was he watched his fiancé lost in thought, he wondered what she was thinking about.

"A penny for your thought," Draco said as he entered their common room.

"I was just thinking about home, and what my family is doing," Dezbah replied looking at Draco.

"Why haven't you gone back to visit? I am sure they would be happy to see you," Draco countered as he sat down in one of the leather chairs across from her.

"I've thought about it, but I want to get some things done before I go back for a day or two. I also have to tell my parents about our engagement as well. Unless your mother has already informed my parents, but I would like to tell them as well. I don't know what they will say, if they are going to be happy about it or upset about it," Dezbah stated.

"What are you wanting to finish first before you go back to visit?" Draco questioned.

"I want to go out tonight and see what those three are up too. I know they run around the castle in the middle of the night, especially with Harry going to see the Headmaster, so I figured I'd go and pay them a visit. What time is it?" Dezbah said.

"It is half past seven now," Draco replied.

"Okay, well I am going to set out around 11, stalk the shadows and see what I can find out," Dezbah responded.

Dezbah and Draco sat together for a bit and talked about their families and their childhoods. There was a knock at the door, Blaise and Theo came in and sat with them as well. Dezbah informed them of what she was going to do, they wanted to watch her and see for themselves what she was going to do. Dezbah agreed with them and told them when it was closer she would give them some arrowheads to protect them from the effects of her shadowing. They spend the rest of the evening talking and laughing. Draco told Dezbah it was 15 minutes until 11:00.

Dezbah went into her room, got her buckskin bundle and went into Draco's room. Draco, Theo, and Blaise followed her into Draco's room. She sat down on the floor and opened her bundle, and laid it out before her. She pulled out a small pouch made of cloth, and pulled out two arrowheads necklaces. The arrowheads were three inches long and made of obsidian. They both had small turquoise, coral, obsidian and white shell beads embedded down the middle of the arrowhead, it was attached to buckskin lace. Dezbah held them and chanted in her language, as the arrowheads began to vibrate and shrunk down to one inch in size. She walked over to Theo and put the arrowhead over his head and let it fall down his chest, then went to Blaise and did the same thing.

"These are arrowheads, in my culture they are meant for protection. Those little stone beads, are turquoise, coral, obsidian, and white shell, they are the main four sacred stones meant for each direction. When we have time later on, I can tell you about them. These are yours, it will protect you from what I am about to do, because it does affect you physically and psychologically. Since you want to watch me, you will be able to do so. It will also protect you from my magic and you're magic. When you are threaten, it will enlarge to its original size and form a barrier around you. Draco has the same kind of arrowhead, which he didn't wear when he was attacked," Dezbah explained as she looked over at Draco.

Blaise and Theo inspected the arrowhead and felt a warm comforting feeling wash over them. They smiled in gratitude and sat on the bed as Dezbah sat back down on the floor where her bundle was laying. Dezbah pulled out another small buckskin bundle and pulled out her dleesh, she also pulled out a small container of ash. She took the container and got up, went over to Draco, Theo and Blaise and smeared ash on their forehead and went back to where she was sitting.

"The ash is also protection, so when I start and my spirit comes out of me, it won't be able to see you or go near you. So while I am doing this and once I leave this room, don't say anything," Dezbah explained as she started to grind her dleesh into powder.

She grained a good amount into powder and took off her pants and shirt as she sat in her undergarment, she let her hair fall down her back. Dezbah mixed the dleesh with water and made a watery paste, she started talking in her own language, then started chanting as she covered her legs, torso, back, and arms with dleesh, she smeared it on her neck and her forehead and cheeks. What was left of her watery paste she drank and spit into her hand and rubbed it against her hair.

Draco, Theo and Blaise sat on the bed watching Dezbah prepare in silent. Dezbah sat with her legs straight out in front of her, she started chanting in Navajo. She had her eyes closed as she chanted, as she was near finishing, she opened her eyes and they had a red glow to them. The three sitting on the bed looked on with awe as she closed her eyes and stopped chanting. They watch as a black figure made its way out of Dezbah's physical form. It stood next to Dezbah, walked around in front of the boys and made its way out of the room. The boys sat stunned with what they just witnessed.

Dezbah's spirit made its way out of their dorm, she stalked through the shadows of the dungeon as she made her way to Gryffindor Tower. She stalked the shadows until she saw them come out, she could see a shimmer around them and figured they were using Harry's invisibility cloak. She followed them to the seventh floor as they walked back and forth in front of a blank wall and a door appeared, she followed them in. The room was a regular room, with a fireplace and dimly lit lighting, bookshelves filled with books, a couch and chair. She stood in the shadows of the bookcase away from the trio. Every now and then Hermione would look her way but turn her attention back to Harry and Ron.

"What did Professor Dumbledore say about the Horcrux?" Hermione asked.

"He told me to get a memory from Professor Slughorn, that memory will tell us what a Horcrux really is," Harry replied.

"Were you able to get it?" Ron asked.

"I tried to ask him, but he turned me away. He stated he didn't know what I was talking about," Harry replied.

"I have been looking in every book I can find in the restricted section, but they don't have anything. It must be something very dark for it not to be at Hogwarts," Hermione stated.

"I bet you anything those Slytherins know what it is, why we don't drag one of them here and question them," Ron exclaimed.

"Are you mad Ronald? Out of all the Slytherins, who do you propose we take captive to interrogate? That is the dumbest idea you had to date Ronald," Hermione yelled.

"Who else do you think would know about something like this Hermione? There is only one person in this school who would have access to magic this dark, and that is Malfoy," Ronald snarled.

"So you are proposing that we take Draco and bring him back here to question him about Horcruxes. You are delusional if you think we can get our hands on Malfoy. Please explain to us how this plan of yours is going to work out," Hermione seethed.

"Damn it, you two stop. Why is it you two always manage to turn a simple conversation into a heated argument?" Harry yelled.

"Well excuse me for pointing out the obvious, Harry: the obvious being taking Malfoy as a hostage to get answers from him is the dumb and dangerous idea," Hermione stated.

"Well what if we take Dezbah, hold her hostage and our ransom would be getting information on what Horcruxes are? I am sure he will open his trap for her," Ron stated.

"What is it with you and Dezbah, the both of you? Harry you are always watching her and Ron taking every opportunity you get to try and get under her skin," Hermione screeched.

"I can't stand her, she's like a perfect version of you Hermione. It's so easy to hate her," Ron shouted.

"So what are you trying to say Ronald? That I am easy to hate, you are displacing your hate for me on to her because you think she is similar to me. Is that what you are trying to say! Some friend you are, faking friendship with me when in actuality you feel disdain toward me," Hermione shouted back at Ron.

"That isn't what I mean. I…I...I..." Ron stuttered.

"Oh shut it Ronald. I don't want to hear your pathetic voice. If you think for a minute that you have the capability to pull off this stupid idea of yours, I would think again. If you think she is a version of me, remember she's a Slytherin version. She will be ten steps ahead of you, and she will dance circles around you while you are trying to figure out what you're doing. I want no part of this, any of this. You want to play with fire, remember you will get burned," Hermione stated as she got up and walked out of the room.

"Bloody hell! Does she always have to get so bent out of shape all the time?" Ron seethed.

"Ron just leave her alone, let her cool off. She will come around. We have to think of a way to get that memory from Slughorn," Harry said while running his hand through his hair.

"I think my idea will work, to get this whole thing going. We can just snatch Dezbah and hold her hostage and have Malfoy tell us. I sure he knows, and you can find out if he is a Death Eater as well," Ron replied.

"I don't know if that is going to work. She's different. I don't know how to explain it, but she isn't someone you want to cross," Harry stated.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked.

"I just do; I had experienced the amount of magical power she holds. I'm sure she wasn't using her full strength on me. So if we do this, we have to be careful. It is probably best not to let Hermione know as well. She is going to be down our throats about this," Harry said as he sat back in the chair.

"So we are really going to do this? We have to at least make a plan. Hermione is usually good at making plans, but with this I don't think she is going to help with," Ron exclaimed excitedly.

"We can't let anyone know about this plan. It has to be a surprise or it won't work. Malfoy doesn't let her go anywhere without anyone now since the incident where she ended up at the infirmary," Harry replied as he ran his hand through his bushy hair.

She moved closer to the door, as she was hidden in the shadows. Harry and Ron sat on the chairs continuing their conversation about quidditch. She slipped out of the room and went through the corridor when she heard someone quietly crying. She stayed in the shadows as she followed the sound of the crying, she came across an alcove where she found Hermione crying. She stood in the shadows, watched as the bushy hair witch cried her eyes out muttering to herself how stupid Ron's idea is and she had to prevent it from happening. She got closer to the bushy hair witch as she watched her body stiffen up. Hermione sat completely frozen with her eyes close. She stepped out of the shadows and stood behind Hermione.

"Don't let them get away with treating you as though you are not valuable and important. They are nothing without you, let them know that. I know you can hear me," She whispered into Hermione's ear. She turned away from Hermione and slipped back into the shadows and made her way back to the dungeons.

Draco, Theo and Blaise watched as the shadow made its way back into Dezbah. She took a deep breath as she stretched out, she arched her back and stretched her arms over her head. She got up and went straight into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Ten minutes later, Dezbah came out of the restroom and walked to her room to put on some clean pajamas as the boys sat on the bed waiting for her to speak to them.

Dezbah came back into Draco's room and got under the covers, Blaise and Theo just stared at her, not know what to say from the end of the bed.

"So what happen?" Theo asked.

"Well, apparently they are still trying to find out what a Horcrux is, Dumbledore is expecting Harry to ask Professor Slughorn about it, but hasn't got around to it. Why couldn't he just tell them what is it, instead of making them run in circles chasing their tail. I don't understand that. Anyways, then Ron and Hermione had a heated argument because he was suggesting taking you Draco captive to tell them what a Horcrux is. That is when they got into a huge shouting match, then started in about taking me captive instead and holding me ransom for information. That is when the argument got even more heated because Ron made a comment about me being similar to Hermione and because of it, I was easier to hate. She didn't like that comment, and stormed out of the room. Harry and Ron are thinking they are able to take me as hostage for information," Dezbah explain.

"What!" Draco exclaimed.

"You heard me, I'm not going to repeat myself. I'm tired, but I guess that means I can't be going anywhere by myself from now on. That is just pure bullshit," Dezbah stated.

"I know what you said, I'm just surprised they would actually think they could pull something like that off," Draco responded.

"Anything else?" Blaise asked.

"No, that is all," Dezbah replied.

"How the hell did you do that? I have never seen anything like that. What else can you do?" Theo exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, I was taught by my parents. It's more than magic, its traditional practice in a way. Something you don't get to learn from a book. This is old, old teachings, everything is oral. The stories, the ceremonies, the songs, and the prayers," Dezbah explained to Theo.

"That was bloody brilliant," Blaise piped in as well.

"This is just a small part of what else I can do. If you are lucky enough to come with us back to the Manor this weekend, you might be able to see another thing I can do," Dezbah stated.

Dezbah laid down under the covers, she felt a bit drained. Theo and Blaise said their goodnights and left their dorm room. Dezbah settled and got comfortable as Draco did the same, he pulled her close to him and kiss the top of her head. Dezbah was fast asleep in Draco's arms as he drifted off to sleep listening to her slow even breathing.

* * *

 _ **=AM=**_

The following day, Dezbah got ready for classes and made her way to breakfast with Draco. He made it clear to Dezbah she is not to be walking the corridors alone and to always be with himself, Theo or Blaise. Dezbah agreed because she knew she could easily be over powered physically by Ron or Harry if they decided to use physical force against her rather than magic. They made their way through Wednesday morning classes and lunch. More assignments and reading they had to do.

Dezbah sat in her usual seat next to Draco in Potion, but today Professor Slughorn had other ideas, he started calling names and had Slytherin students work with Gryffindor students. Draco was assigned Harry and Dezbah was assigned Hermione. Dezbah sat at her desk in front of the class and waited for Hermione to come sit next to her. Draco got up and moved to the next desk and sat with Harry. Professor Slughorn assigned the students to brew the antidote to Love Potion. Dezbah and Hermione scribbled down the ingredients for the antidote on their parchment.

"I will get the needed ingredients," Hermione said as she got up to go to the storage closet.

Dezbah got their cauldron ready, their supplies were laid out neatly, and their book and parchment propped up for them to both see as they worked. She cleared off unnecessary belongings off their desk and sterilized their area and cauldron.

"Here we are. All the necessary ingredients for our antidote," Hermione said as she set everything down on the table.

"Thank you, okay so we can start by making sure we cut up the dry ingredients first, then work on the more tedious stuff as we go along," Dezbah said as she started to sort through the dry ingredients.

"I was going to suggest the same thing," Hermione said with a sigh of relief.

"I like to keep things organized, with the dry stuff it's easy to prepare them first then start. Helps with the process, so I learned from Theo," Dezbah replied.

"I am just so use to having to do all the thinking and preparation when working with my usual partners," Hermione stated.

"Well having to be the brains all the time, must be tiring," Dezbah countered with a chuckle.

"You have no idea. I am always busy doing everything, that I don't get to see how everyone else prepare their ingredients," Hermione said with a smile.

"Draco or Theo are usually the ones who take the lead and I just follow along with them, doing my part in completing our assignments. They are much better at this than I am, but I am getting there," Dezbah replied with a smile.

"I know we never got off on the right foot from the beginning, but I want to apologize for the things I have said before. I never gave you a chance," Hermione disclosed.

"Thank you, and I want to apologize for being bitchy toward you as well," Dezbah stated as she cut up ingredients.

"It's just the house rivalries get out of hand sometimes. With Harry and Ron breathing down my neck about school and other stuff, it just becomes so easy to get sucked into maintaining the rivalries," Hermione explained as she started to prepare the rest of the ingredients.

"Its fine, I am more worried about catching up and making sure I keep my grades up then worry about who is from what house. I could care less, but when people are saying and doing things to you, it's as easy to get caught up in it as well," Dezbah replied.

"If you like I can help you with some of your assignments if you need help. I am always in the library and I do see you there with Malfoy, Nott or Zabini," Hermione offered with a smile.

"I wouldn't mind at all, but I'll be attached at the hip with one of them. I'm not allowed to go anywhere alone because of what happen before and ending up at the infirmary. Also thank you for what you did when you found me in the corridor, you could have easily just left me, but you helped me when I needed it. I will not forget that," Dezbah stated.

"I don't mind at all. I think it's time to get venture out of my comfort zone and talk to people of other houses," Hermione replied.

"Change for more stimulating conversations, rather than trying to explain yourself and getting ridiculed for your intelligences," Dezbah said with a smile.

"Yes, it would be a change indeed," Hermione replied with a sigh.

Dezbah and Hermione continued to work on their antidote, working hand in hand they completed their antidote before everyone else. Dezbah sterilized their vial and poured their antidote into it and put the stop on top and sealed it with wax. Hermione watched as Dezbah got their vial and walked over to Professor Slughorn's desk and submitted their vial. Hermione smiled at Dezbah as she sat down.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Hermione asked.

"Well before I came here, I use to love riding horses and spending time with my family. I love to read and paint when I am alone. I would also go to the movies with my friends and hangout with them. Now, I do a lot of reading, I haven't painted since I got here. All the assignments and reading having been taking a lot of my time. Then just spending time with Draco, Theo and Blaise. They are the only friends I have here, the girls don't like me much and even more so after my engagement to Draco," Dezbah replied as she looked at her engagement ring.

"Can I see?" Hermione asked pointing toward the ring.

"Sure, it's beautiful. Not really what I expected when I came here, but I am getting accustomed to it," Dezbah responded as she lifted her hand toward Hermione.

"It is rather gorgeous and lavish. How is it being engaged to Malfoy?" Hermione said as she inspected the ring.

"It is isn't it. My engagement is going well, I guess. I mean he's a sweetheart. Underneath all that Slytherin-ness, he does have a heart for the people he holds dear," Dezbah disclosed with a small smile.

"I just can't imagine him that way, he's always been a prat," Hermione claimed with a chuckle.

Dezbah and Hermione sat talking and giggling until the end of class. They completed their assignment and cleared their desk. Harry and Ron watched Hermione intently as she continued to talk with Dezbah. Dezbah got her bag and told Hermione she see her in their next class after their break as she walked over to meet Draco and walked out of the classroom. Ron walked up to Hermione and yanked her around toward him.

"What the bloody hell was that all about Hermione?" Ron snarled.

"Get your ruddy paws off me Ronald," Hermione exclaimed.

"What was all that about?" Harry asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

"What? I can't talk to other people? Is that it? You two are going to determine who I can and cannot talk to now!" Hermione shrieked.

"Yes, when it comes to fucking Slytherins! Why you even talking to her anyways? Ron shouted.

"You are in no position to make those decisions for me Ronald. You or Harry! If I want to talk to Dezbah or any other Slytherin as you put it, I will bloody do it if I want and when I want. I don't need either of you permission to do so. Just because you hate them so much, doesn't mean I will," Hermione yelled.

"Well fucking run around with those damn snakes than, don't be crying to us when you get bite by one of them. You two fucking know it all can be best friends. You both are unbearable, fucking annoying, and exactly the same it's disgusting," Ron bellowed.

"That is rich coming from you Ronald! How pathetic can you be? I'm unbearable and annoying, I'm a know it all, what do you have to offer? Absolutely nothing, you're pathetic, uneducated, lack of class and manners, you're a complete slob and most of all you are nowhere near the level of competences and intellect I have. Maybe I do need a change in best friends, maybe now I can finally be myself, be with people who are my equal and I don't have to dumb everything down for you to understand because you're a complete idiot and a stupid git. So fuck you and the horse you came in on. I am not the one who is losing out on anything from this friendship with you. You on the other hand, good luck with your assignments and marks. Don't come crawling to me, no what, don't even think about asking me for help or trying to apologize for being a complete asshole. So fuck you Ronald Weasley, continue lurking in Harry's shadow, which is all you will ever amount to. Nothing special and nothing more," Hermione screamed as she backed away from Ron and Harry.

"Hermione, you don't mean that. Ron is just…" Harry tried to explain.

"Just stop Harry, you will always pick Ronald's side. I get it, but I am not dealing with this bullshit anymore," Hermione seethed as she left the two standing in their potions class.

"Why does she have to be impossible? Why does she have to talk to her? Why?" Ron screamed at Harry.

"I don't know Ron. She will calm down and come around. Just give her space," Harry stated uncertainty.

Arithmancy class came and went, along with dinner. Dezbah sat with Draco, Theo and Blaise. They ate and talked, going over their assignments and laughing. Dezbah looked toward the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione sitting next to Neville and looked on as Ron glared daggers at her. She blew a kiss to him and he looked the other way. They finished up their dinner and made their way out of the Great Hall, as they walked Dezbah told Draco she wanted to go to the library to finish up her assignments for Charms and Transfiguration. Draco told Theo to go with Dezbah as he and Blaise had other plans. Dezbah kissed Draco on the cheek and left with Theo.

Theo and Dezbah made it to the library and sat down. They took out their parchment, inkwells and quills. Dezbah pulled all her books out of her bag and she started to finger through the pages to the chapters she needed, Theo did the same. They sat quietly together reading and writing.

"You know, I should bring some pens next time. I hate having to dip these damn quills. Also some paper to make it easier to do notes instead of rolling up parchment, I can save them for assignments," Dezbah said as she wrote stuff down.

"Pens and paper? Like a muggle?" Theo asked.

"Yes, like a muggle. There are some useful things they have that we could easily adapt too rather than old time writing utensils," Dezbah replied with a sigh.

"How would that differ from what we use now?" Theo questioned.

"Differ by not having ink stains all over our fingers and carrying around stacks of parchment papers that tend to get everywhere. Whereas a notebook, it's literally like writing in a book and kept together and more organized," Dezbah responded.

"Well get some and I will try it out with you," Theo replied.

"Are you serious? I will get some when I get the chance to go to a muggle store. The best kind if possible. Even pencils, so you can erase your mistakes, I bet if we ask one of the muggle borns they could easily get some for us," Dezbah said with a smile.

"Yeah, let me know how that goes. They usually don't deal with us purebloods," Theo stated.

"Well if you are nice about it, I'm sure they would be helpful with it," Dezbah retorted.

"Dezbah, sometimes I just don't know about you," Theo said with a chuckle.

"Watch me. I might even ask Granger, she seems alright after spending time with her in Potions," Dezbah stated.

"Yeah, I'm serious, tell me how that goes," Theo snorted.

"Okay, I will ask her right now, she just came into the library," Dezbah said.

"Granger! Come here for a moment," Dezbah said loudly.

Hermione walked into the library unaware of the students occupying the library when she heard her name. She turned and saw Dezbah and Theo sitting at one of the tables. Everyone in the library turned to watch Hermione walk over to their table. You could hear a pin drop as she made her way to Dezbah and Theo.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"You have access to muggle stores, I was wondering if you could get me some pens, notebooks, sticky notes, mechanical pencils with extra leads, and erasers," Dezbah said with a smile.

"What?" Hermione asked as she looked between Dezbah and Theo.

"Could you?" Dezbah asked.

"Yeah, I can owl my parents," Hermione stated.

"Wonderful, also colored pens for notes, ballpoint. Gel pens tend to run out quickly. I am sure I can make them magical so they don't run out. Maybe the pens and pencils, I don't know about the notebook and sticky notes. Also I can pay you back the cost, well I can pay you now," Dezbah replied as she fished out her black velvet bag of gellons. She fished out ten gellons and handed them to Hermione.

"Oh, I don't think it will cost that much," Hermione said.

"For your trouble and your parents' trouble. I insist," Dezbah responded.

Theo watched the interaction between the two girls and went back to his work. Dezbah smiled and asked Hermione if she wanted to join them as they did their assignments. Hermione didn't know if she should accept the offer or decline it, but just sat down beside Dezbah and pulled out all her books, parchment, ink well and quills as well. As they all did their assignments together. They were in deep discussion about their charms assignment, talking about different theories, debating on which is better and continued their work until they were done. They sat together and started their transfiguration assignment, discussing and debating. It was different doing homework with Dezbah and Theo for Hermione. She actually enjoyed herself, not having to worry about what they would say when she started talking about theories and other information she had found in her readings. They completed their work and put their things away.

"Well that was different," Hermione stated.

"How so?" Dezbah asked.

"Just that I could actually get my work done and have discussions about the assignments and making it that much more simple to complete. Getting different perspectives and opinions on the subjects," Hermione explained.

"Just need to hang around more intelligent people Granger," Theo chimed in.

"Theo stop, but it's true," Dezbah replied with a smile.

"What do we have here, a lion among the snakes," Draco said with a smirk.

"Draco, there you are. I was wondering when you were going to show up," Dezbah said with a smile. "Play nice love."

"Just stating the obvious, my moon," Draco replied as he kissed the top of Dezbah's head.

Hermione watched the interaction between Dezbah and Draco, never have she seen Draco seem so sincere and tender with anyone. She was use to him being so cold, emotionless and cruel. She gathered her belongings and got up.

"Thank you Dezbah and Theo, this was different, and I hope we get to do this again in the future. Dezbah I will let you know when I get the things you asked for," Hermione stated as she prepared to leave.

"Please do, I can't wait until you get them. Thank you again," Dezbah replied as she gathered her belongings as well.

"Alright then, see you all in class tomorrow. Malfoy, Theo," Hermione said as she nodded at them.

"Granger, weasel was stalking behind the book cases earlier, seething as he was watching the three of you," Draco stated.

"I'm sure I will get an earful when I get back to my common room. Fraternizing with the enemies as they say," Hermione replied with a heavy sigh.

Hermione exited the library and made her way back to her common room as she dreaded the heated argument she was going to have with Ron again. She made her way, as she went into her common room and did not hear a peep from anyone. She was surprise he wasn't waiting for her, she went up to her dorm room and got ready for bed.

* * *

 _ **=AM=**_

The rest of the days went by as everyone was busy with assignments and reading. It took up much of their time. Theo and Dezbah were always together at the library joined by Hermione. Draco watched his betrothed as she sat with his friend and Granger. He did not interfere or start any arguments when he made his appearances by Dezbah's side. He made sure she was safe, even more so after she told them about Harry and Ron's plan to try and capture her.

After their last class on Friday, Hermione was carrying a parcel. She caught up with Dezbah and Draco in the corridor.

"Dezbah, can I speak to you for a few minutes," Hermione asked.

"Sure," Dezbah said. Draco nodded and walked several feet away from the girls to give them their privacy, but kept an eye on them.

"I got a parcel from my parents. They got the things you asked for," Hermione said as she handed the parcel to Dezbah.

"How exciting. It's like Christmas, how much of a nerd can I be to be excited about school supplies," Dezbah exclaimed in excitement.

"A big nerd, but I know exactly what you mean though. I asked my parents to get me the same things. Well more of what I needed replacements of," Hermione replied.

Dezbah opened the parcel and pulled out several notebooks, looked at the pens and pencils. She fished out the sticky notes and index cards, and smiled big.

"Goodness, I can't wait to start using them. Thank you so much Hermione," Dezbah said as she her things back into the box.

"What will people in your house say though?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Who cares, anything to make studying and taking notes easier. If anyone has anything to say, they can kiss my ass for all I care. They don't take notes for me or do research for me. Slytherins are all about self-preservation aren't they, so this is my way of surviving my classes, notes, and research," Dezbah responded confidently.

"What will Malfoy say? You are using muggle things," Hermione asked.

"What is there to say? Like I said, he maybe engaged to me, but he doesn't own me. I am my own person, whether he likes it or not. What is a few school supplies? I went to muggle school before I came here, did muggle things with my family and friends. I am not going to brush all that off just because I am here now," Dezbah replied.

"Brush what off, love?" Draco asked as he stood next to Dezbah.

"Using muggle things, I asked Hermione here if she could get me some school supplies. A few notebooks, pens, pencils, and stuff. To make my note taking and research easier," Dezbah responded. Draco looked into the box she was holding and crinkled his nose.

"Whatever makes you happy, love," Draco replied and kissed Dezbah's temple. He took the box from her and slid his arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you again Hermione," Dezbah said with a grin.

"Granger, send me a tab so I can reimburse you for your trouble," Draco stated.

"No need Malfoy. Dezbah already repaid me," Hermione responded.

As Dezbah and Draco turned to walk off they heard running behind them, as Dezbah felt magic absorbed into her core. They both flung around to find Ron pointing his wand at them and shoving Hermione out of the way as she collided with the stone wall and smacking the back of her head against it. They could hear a loud crack as Hermione slid down the wall onto the floor unconscious.

"Are you fucking mad, you stupid imbecile," Dezbah screamed as she ran toward Hermione.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Ron shouted as he shoved Dezbah away from Hermione. Dezbah landed on her bottom hard and felt the pain from her tail bone.

Draco disarmed Ron with a nonverbal and snapped his wand in half. Draco lunged at Ron and they both started punching at one another. They rolled round the floor as Draco sat on top of Ron punching him in the face, over and over.

"Draco, stop. Just bond him. We need to get Hermione to the infirmary, she's unconscious," Dezbah shrieked as she crawled to Hermione.

Draco stopped hitting Ron and got off of him and nonverbally bond him. Dezbah pulled out her wand and levitated Hermione in front of her and as fast as she could take her to the infirmary with Draco and Ron behind her. Dezbah took Hermione into the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey attended to Hermione and Ron. Dezbah and Draco informed her about what had happen and excused them.

"What a fucking idiot!" Dezbah exclaimed as she rubbed her bottom.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit sore, I landed hard on my ass. I swear the red headed piece of shit," Dezbah seethed.

"Your box is still sitting in the corridor. I didn't grab it," Draco stated.

"Well let's go back, I've been waiting for it to come. Don't want to lose it because that beastly idiot got the wrong idea," Dezbah replied.

Draco and Dezbah made their way back to the corridor they were at to find her box sitting there still. Draco picked it up and they continued their way back to their dorm.

* * *

 _ **=AM=**_

The next day, Dezbah slept in. She did not wake up until after two o'clock that afternoon. She sat on the bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes, trying to wake up. She got out of bed and staggered into the common room, where she found Draco, Theo and Blaise sitting by the fireplace playing chess. She sat down next to Draco and covered herself with a throw. She was still wearing her night shorts and tank top, her hair was all over the place and tangled. She leaned up against Draco and drifted back to sleep. Draco shook her awake after a while and told her to eat something. Dezbah woke up, and sat up again, she stretched her arms and arched her back, and there were loud pops and cracking. She got up and went into her room and changed into sweats and t-shirt, washed her face and brushed her teeth, and tied her hair.

"Damn, I didn't know I was that tired," Dezbah said as she walked back into the common room. She sat down at the table and started eating the food the elves left for her.

"You're like a cat, can sleep and sleep," Theo said with a chuckle.

"I need to get a much rest as I can, tonight I am going to be very busy and I will need all my concentration," Dezbah replied as she ate to her heart's content.

Dezbah lounged all afternoon, took cat naps here and there to pass the time. The boys left the dorm and came back later after flying around on their broom. It was almost dinner time, and Draco asked Dezbah if she wanted to go up to the Great Hall. She shook her head and said she didn't want to go anywhere and called for a house elf to bring dinner to her as the boys left her alone again. She sat reading a book, and ate her dinner.

Dezbah took a shower and got ready. She put on a pair of black skinny jeans and black long sleeve shirt. She got her bundles together and packed it so it fit in her pocket. The boys came back to their dorm, and Theo and Blaise informed them they were going to go with them back to Malfoy Manor. It was after eight, when Dezbah got everything together. She told Draco they should leave after ten, so they could put more wards around Malfoy Manor before she brought back Lucius and the other Death Eaters. She sat on the bed as she made sure she had everything with her. She checked the time it was after nine. She got one of her books she was read and sat down by the fireplace, as she read to pass the time. The boys were talking as they waited for ten o'clock to come. Dezbah checked the time and it was 9:50pm. She put her book away and walked over to Draco, telling him it was time to leave for the manor. Dezbah held Theo's hand as she disapparated with him to Malfoy Manor into Draco's room; Draco held Blaise's arm as he disapparated him after Dezbah back to Malfoy Manor.

Dezbah, Draco, Theo, and Blaise all apperated in Draco's bedroom at the manor. Dezbah asked what the time was he stated it was after ten. They made their way down stairs to the sitting room where they met Narcissa. Dezbah gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. Draco greeted his mother and kiss her on the cheek as well, the boys both bowed and kissed her knuckles as they greeted her. Dezbah had a cup a tea with Narcissa, as she was excited her husband was returning.

Dezbah got up and told Draco she was going to start getting her things ready and start preparing. Dezbah went back to Draco's room, where she got her bundle and sat down by the balcony door. She sat down in just a nude color pantie. She sat cross legged as she grinded her dleesh into powder, she was chanting when Draco, Theo and Blaise came into the room. They sat on the chairs by the fireplace as they watched her. Dezbah didn't bother to acknowledge them as she busied herself with her preparations.

Dezbah put her powder into a bowl as she mixed it with water, she sat up and smeared it all over her arms, her torso, her back, and her legs. As she rubbed the dleezh all over her body, she was chanting. She stood up and let her hair down from her bun, her hair was parted down the middle as it hung down her back, and over her breast. Dezbah sat back down, and pulled two small pouches out of her bundle, and dipped her fingers into the first pouch and had a red paste on her finger tips; smeared it on her forehead. She wiped her fingertips then smeared the rest of her face with dleesh and down her neck. She got the second pouch and dipped her fingers into and had black paste on her fingers. She then drew a line from her shoulder down to her palm and repeated the action on her other arm.

Dezbah got a little container and tossed it to Draco; she told him it was ash and he needed to put some on his forehead, his eyelids and under his chin. She instructed Theo and Blaise to do the same thing, they smeared ash where she instructed them too.

"Okay guys, I am going to put my stuff on. The ash you put on will let you see me and protect you. I won't be able to say anything once I put my mask on. So just sit over there by the fireplace and don't say anything," Dezbah instructed.

"What is all that you are putting on?" Draco asked.

"I will explain it when I get back. I don't have time right now," Dezbah replied as she pulled out another bundle.

Dezbah pulled out the second bundle, as she untied it she was saying words in her language and open the bundle. There were different furs, buckskin, and a mask laying before her. Dezbah picked up the mask, it was buckskin mask, she set it aside, and look through the different skins she had in front of her. The boys just watched her quietly from the fireplace. She pulled out one of the skin out and set it aside with the mask she had. The boys just watched her, as she put several turquoise and coral necklaces on, a set of turquoise bracelets on each wrist.

Dezbah stood up, as she stood up she chanted as she put the skin over her back, the skin clung to her back as if it was attaching to her. The head of the skin rested on top of her head, it was a wolf head bearing its teeth. The boys looked on in shock to see the skin come to life as it clung to her body, the legs of the skin attached to her arms and legs, all while she was chanting. Dezbah sat back on her hunches and picked up the mask. She pushed back the head of the skin off her head as she pulled the mask over her head and covered her face. She stopped her chanting and pulled the head back on top of her head. The boys sat with big eyes as Dezbah stood up, with a sinister look. The light in the room was dim, as she turned toward them, they sat back into their chairs. The mask she had on was had dark reddish brown hair along the top, there were two holes where her eyes were, they could see her red eyes looking through them. It was a dark blue from the top to where her nose is supposed to be, there was a wooden circle were her mouth was supposed to be, from the bottom of where her nose is supposed to be was dark red. There was a white line down the middle of the mask and the bottom of it had buckskin fringes.

Dezbah put the wolf head back on top of her head, as she stood silently. She did not say a world, but made a hooting sound almost like an owl, but more drawn out. In a blink of an eye she was gone. Draco, Blaise and Theo sat frozen to their seats. They were stun at what they had witness, never had they witnessed anything as terrifying as what she had become, the hairs on their neck continue to stand as they calmed themselves. It was just a matter of time before she would return with their fathers from Azkaban, so they waited.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Dleesh is Navajo term for white clay. Its in a rock form, it is traditionally intended for ceremonies, mainly in the Night Way Ceremonies.**

 **There was some Russian translation that I got from our wonderful Google, everyone give Google a round of applause. Hopefully its correct.**

 **Please review. Thank you. And sorry for the long wait for those who are following. You are all wonderful people. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

\


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything within the Harry Potter World; just my plot and Navajoness. If you have any questions regarding the Navajo part of this story, feel free to ask.**

 ** **SHOUT OUT: The biggest shout out to my beta Phoenix Witch. Thank you for sticking by my side, even through the long breaks between.****

* * *

Chapter Five:

Dezbah apperated into Lucius' cell, without the familiar popping sound. Lucius' eyes shot open and completely froze. The being in front of him hooted at him, sitting back on its hind legs. It had a silver black wolfy looking coat, as it looked toward him, he saw it had a mask under the head of the wolf. The mask was something he had never seen in his life, it was made of some kind of leather. The mask she had on was had dark reddish brown hair along the top, there were two holes where her eyes were, he could see the glow of her red eyes. It was dark blue from the top to where her nose was supposed to be, there was a wooden circle were her mouth was supposed to be, from the bottom of where her nose is supposed to be was dark red. There was a white line down the middle of the mask and the bottom of it had buckskin fringes.

Lucius could see it came toward him and placed its hands on his arms and disapperated out of his cell into Dolohov's cell. Laying on the floor at the being's feet, Lucius looked toward Dolohov, and he too was transfixed with the being before them. It hooted toward him again, then toward Dolohov, but neither could move. It came toward Dolohov and dragged him off the bed next to Lucius. They disapperated out of Dolohov's cell and apperated in Nott Sr.'s cell. The same exact thing happen, where Nott Sr. froze. Getting frustrated with their reactions the being stood up and pushed back the head of the wolf off its head. As the head fell back, the skin detached from a famine body. As the woman stood tall, she pulled off the frightful mask.

Dezbah stood before the three men, looking down at them. They all stared back at her as she walked toward them and kneeled to their level.

"Do you remember who I am?" She asked them. "I'm Draco's fiancé. We spoke last weekend when I came to visit." She stated.

"Yes I remember you." Lucius final spoke up, the other two men merrily nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright then, it was beginning to be too much dragging you around your cell because you were immobile. It did not cross my mind how this would of have affected to you." Dezbah replied while pointing at her mask.

"What do we do now?" Dolohov asked while getting up off the floor.

"Well we need to get Mr. Crabbe, and the Lestrange brothers, than we can leave. I would like to chitchat more, but I prefer to get out of here before they start doing their rounds. So come gather around me so we can go into each of their cells to get them before we can go." Dezbah answered.

Dezbah appearated into each of their cell, when she came upon the last cell for Rodolphus Lestrange and the inmates in tow, she heard shouting and jiggling from the other side of the metal door. She pulled her wolf head back on top of her head as she chanted under her breath. The men standing behind her, watched as the skin clung to her body as they became one. They blasted open the door, as Auror guards came filing in, throwing curses one after another. Dezbah stood in front of the unarmed men, as the curses hit her and absorbed into her body. She did not say a word, but using nonverbal spells and wandless magic, some of the men were withering in pain. As she lifted her curse, one of the unaffected guards lunged at her, as they tumbled to the ground and wrestled, he had pulled the wolf head off from the top of her head, as the skin detached from her body once more and hung off her naked back. Dezbah shot curse after curse at the man, while he dodge them, throwing his own curses back at her, finally knocking the wizard over, he rolled and looked at her, astonished to know a woman had got through the wards of Azkaban.

Dezbah sat on her hunches, as her bones started to snap and change, her body contorted and before them stood a black wolf beast, standing as high as the men's abdomens with a silver muzzle and yellow eyes. The wizard who had lunged at her, scrambled to his feet and slowly backed away from her. Dezbah's wolf form lunged at the man, knocking him back to the grimy floor, he struggled as she bit down on his throat and ripped apart the soft exposed skin and muscles. All that was left was the gurgling sound of blood going down the wizard's trachea; while struggling to take his final last breath. She paced before the Death Eaters baring her teeth at the Aurors laying on the ground from the last cursed she had inflicted.

She howled, as her body started to change back into its human form, bones snapping and reconnecting, rearranging back to its physiological arrangement. The guards watched in horror, as the wolf transformed into a woman. She stood tall, her hair hanging straight down, covering her breast. Her body was covered in white paint, around her mouth and down her neck dripped dark red blood. Her eyes had a reddish glow, as she smirked down at the guards laying before her. The wizards looked on in horror, terrified to move a single muscle, terrified with the thought of a single movement would bring death upon them.

Dezbah's body felt the change in the temperature in the air, as goose bumps started to rise all over the exposed skin of her body. Putting the wolf head back over her head as she chanted in her native language, the skin clung to her body. Her eyes had a reddish glow to it as the guards laid staring wide eye in shock and frozen to their spots. She grabbed at the men as they held on to her, she saw black hooded figures floating toward the cell door, before anything else happening, Dezbah dissapperated out of Azkaban and apperated in the sitting room of Malfoy Manor with all six men in tow. As she landed, Dezbah stumbled back and landed on her rear; everyone else came stumbling forward, catching their balance. Draco came running to Dezbah's side as he helped her up. She removed the skin and mask from off her body, and Draco held a silk robe out to her to put on.

Dezbah gather as much strength as she could to get up and put the robe on. She sat on the cream color chair, as she watched everyone reacquaint themselves back with each other. She watched Narcissa cry and hug the tattered looking Lucius, as Draco patted his father's shoulders. Nott Sr. hugged his son and quietly talked among themselves. Blaise sat next to Dezbah, as she looked on, watching everyone talk and laugh. She felt an exhaustion sink in, as her body started to feel the soreness, and her magical core strained from the amount of magic she used to bring the Death Eaters home. Her bones ached from the release of her inner wolf. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes allowing sleep to take her.

Draco looked toward the sofa Dezbah was sitting on, he saw Blaise sitting next to her, as she slept leaning on his shoulders. He notice the dry blood around her mouth and down her neck and chest and looked back at his father.

"Why is there dried blood on her?" Draco asked his father.

"Draco, did you know your fiancé there is an animagus?" Lucius replied.

"What? No, she hasn't mention anything about being an animagus." Draco responded to his father. "What is she, and why is there blood around her mouth and down her neck?"

"Your sweet little bird there is a wolf. I watched her rip out the throat of an Auror. I watched powerful trained Aurors fall to their knees as she disarmed them; all with nonverbal and wandless magic. I am quite taken by her Draco. Very well done in deed." Lucius stated with a smirk on his face.

Draco walked over to where Dezbah was sitting with Blaise, and picked her up and carried her bridal style back to their room. Blaise followed behind his friends as they made their way. Upon getting to the room, Draco called for his house elf who came and washed up Dezbah and Draco put her to bed.

* * *

Dezbah slept until the next evening, she sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and stretching her back, arms and legs. She looked toward the window to see the sun had set, the yellow mixing to orange then to turquoise as it fades into dark blue. Dezbah sat in silence for a bit, until she heard a pop and saw the little house elf before her, letting her know dinner was ready and if she preferred to have dinner in her room or in the dining room with everyone else. Dezbah got out of bed and made a beeline to the bathroom where she washed up and brushed her hair. She casted a spell to put her hair in a nice low bun, with a few loose stands framing her face. She went to her closet and looked through the dress robes that were hanging, when she found a dark green velveteen A neck line knee length dress. The sleeves and shoulder area of the dress was black lace. It had an empire waistline and fit her nicely. Dezbah smiled at the feel of the fabric bring her memories of home, when she had to wear her traditional clothing, the top shirts were always made a velvet.

Dezbah had dressed and went to jewelry box, and pulled out a silver and turquoise concho belt her grandfather had made for her birthday several years ago. It was beautifully stamped silver with Persian turquoise incrusted in silver. It wrapped around her waist nicely, and stood out against the dark green fabric. Dezbah then looked through her box again and pulled out a silver casted squash blossom with a single turquoise pendent dangling down the middle. Another piece of her grandfathers, as she slipped it over her head and gently placing it around her neck. It had silver handmade beads from silver buffalo nickels adored her neck. She was proud of the jewelry her grandfather made for her, she smiled at the sentiments and put on the diamond stud earrings she is always wearing. Last but not least she had put on a nude kitty heels with black lace covering the entire heels. She looked at herself in the mirror and was pleased with what she saw and started her way down to the dining room.

Dezbah made it down to the dining room, as she stood at the door, she could hear people making conversations and cutlery. She open the door, and walked in, everyone stopped what they were doing, as all the men stood from their seats. A small blush creeped to her cheeks as she made her way beside Draco. Draco pulled out the chair for her and she sat down saying her thank you, and everyone else proceeded to take their seats.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked, looking over her.

"I feel well rested." Dezbah responded as she ate a piece of roast.

"Dezbah dear, you gave us quite a scare when you refused to wake up this morning." Narcissa stated from across her. "I made sure Draco and one of the house elves checked on you."

"I was exhausted to the core. I depleted a lot of magic, which I did not expect to use." Dezbah uttered. "In the mist of all the chaos, my wolf decided to make an appearance, something that has not happen in for a while. The last time she came forth was when my grandmother passed away. In the middle of the funeral, I stood in the back when it all started, first my arms started to snap, and I was so confused I ran out of the building before anyone noticed anything. There I sat on a hill in my wolf form, toward evening time, with the new moon rising in the back ground. Howling like a mad woman. For a second I thought I was a werewolf, but I changed back when I was home."

"Here its call animagus, your ability to transform into an animal." Lucius chimed in.

"We call it shape shifting, because it's not just a wolf I can shift into, I can shift into a grizzly bear, a coyote, fox, mountain lion or bob cat." Dezbah said thoughtfully. "It takes a lot out of me, it is the main reason I don't shift the other reason, I can't handle my carnal urges. As you had seen me rip out the throat of a grown man."

"Can we finish dinner, before we start talking about all the blood and gore?" Narcissa snapped. "We can have drinks in the sitting room. There is the topic of payment that needs to be discussed among you men folks to this kind dear for bring you back. Wouldn't you all agree?"

Everyone agreed, nodding their heads, and continued to eat with the sounds of clinging cutlery. After the main course, desert appeared before them, warm blue berry pies with vanilla ice cream. Everyone completed their meals, and made their way into the sitting room next to the dining room. Glasses of fire whiskey was being prepared by a house elf at the small bar, elvish wine poured for the ladies.

"I propose a toast, to freedom and to my son's fiancé for getting us out of that dreadful prison." Lucius bellowed out while raising his glass of fire whiskey. "I want to be the first to thank you Dezbah for bringing me back home; to be with my wife and son. I am in debt to you."

Everyone raised their glasses and clung their glasses and took their drink. Dezbah took a sip of the sweet red wine she was given. She sat down on the seat near the fire place, when Dolohov came and sat across from her.

"Hello Mr. Dolohov." Dezbah said as she crossed her ankles. "How is does it feel to be out of Azkaban?"

"Привет котенка. Я наслаждаюсь своей свободой." Dolohov answered. "Сколько я тебе должен?"

"I don't know what you said." Dezbah replied with her brows frowning. "I don't understand Russian."

"My apologies, I said freedom is good and how much do I owe you for getting me out." Dolohov responded in a thick Russian accent.

"We have a doctor back home, where I'm from, he has the thickest Russian accent. I think Russian accents is one of my favorites along with British accent, but you're welcome. I did it for Draco, figured if I could get his father out, might as well pull out important loyal followers of the Dark Lord. I think that was something important to the Malfoy family." Dezbah replied, with a slight blush to her cheek from the wine. "As for payment, what is your freedom worth?"

"Принцесса, I need to go back to my mother land to get your payment. Here I don't keep such valuable possessions with me. I come from a long line of pureblood, an heir to House Dolohov, I have not accessed my vault in decades." Dolohov explained. "Do you like jewelry?"

"I'm not interested in jewelry, well not from you. One thing I want from you is your knowledge of breaking curses, spells, curses, and hexes you have in your arsenal." Dezbah said as she narrowed her eyes. "Money I have. Jewels I have. I'm marrying into one of the richest wizarding families in Europe. Not that I had a choice in the matter, but what I seek is knowledge, I believe you possess what I seek. We go back to school tomorrow morning, then I have Christmas break coming up, that is when I will be available. I am sure you will be here, since the Dark Lord has taken up residency in the Manor."

Antonin Dolohov looked at the brunet sitting before him, elegant and regal swirling a glass of wine. Did he hear right, did she deny payment in money and jewels, but wanting knowledge from him. Bewildered by the young women sitting before him, he got up and walked over to the small bar, sat back down with a glass of fire whiskey. Debating with himself if he would go through with teaching her the things he knew. Why did she want to know and how did she know about what he had in his arsenal of spells, curses and hexes. How did she know about his ability of curse breaking?

"Why?" Dolohov finally questioned. "Why do you ask me of these things? Why can't you just expect money and jewels like a good girl, Принцесса?"

"Why? I hear things, I hear birds whispering in my ears about the curses you have made up yourself, I have heard about your ability to break curses, and I especially have heard if the Dark Lord wants something done, people to be done away with, you are the man for the job. So I figured why not, why not gain the knowledge that rest in that Russian skull of yours. My magic, my being, my existences is different from you and every wizard and witch I have met here. This way, I learn to channel my magic, learn to use my little stick, which I have just for show. I am capable of utilizing magic without the use of a wand. I want to learn to duel properly, with dark and light magic. That is where you would come in." Dezbah sweetly explained to the dark wizard who sat before her. "If you agree, considered your debt to be paid in full."

"Are you sure about this? What will your жених say?" Dolohov asked while running his hands through his hair. "He won't allow this, nor will his father."

"I believe I am a big enough girl to make decision for myself. I am not some dainty little china doll, and I don't fare well with being told what to do. If they don't like it, then it's their problem to sort through, not mine to dwell on. Do we have a deal?" Dezbah stated as she got up and held her right hand out in front of Antonin Dolohov.

"We have a deal, Принцесса." Dolohov said as he shook her hand. He felt the tingle and rush of magic from his core burst forward toward his hand, where he saw a green and gold glowing serpent coil around their wrist interlocking their hands and vanishing.

"That sealed our little deal. Don't think of backing out, or that snake will make an ever lasting impression on you; much worse than death." Dezbah taunted and left Dolohov sitting at the fire place alone.

Dezbah made her way over to Draco where he was in a deep discussion with Theo and Blaise. She stood next to him with her head leaned against his shoulder and his hands on the smalls of her back. She felt a tap on her shoulders, as she turned her head and came face to face with Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange. They bowed and Rodolphus kissed her knuckles lightly and Dezbah smiled at the two men standing before her.

"Miss Dezbah, do you mind if we have a word with you?" Rodolphus requested with a deep aristocratic voice.

"No, I don't mind at all." Dezbah said as she made her way to one of the seating areas of the sitting room.

Dezbah sat on the chair, with her ankles crossed, as she watched the men sit before her. Rodolphus looked to be the oldest, although it was evident the wear and tear Azkaban had done on the man's frame. He was dress in all black fitted dress shirt, due to being malnourished the shirt fit loosely. He had black leather belt, black modern slim fit trousers, and black cap toe oxfords. Rodolphus Lestrange was once a handsome man, but his stay in Azkaban had put unnecessary aging on him, he look as old as her father. His once bright sapphire eyes were dull and glazed over. Dezbah politely smiled at the man, since he seem to be the older of the two, she focused her attention to him.

"What can I do you for gentlemen?" Dezbah asked.

"We wanted to discuss payment for your assistances in getting out of Azkaban." Rodolphus inclined.

Dezbah nodded her head and looked over at Rabastan Lestrange, who obviously was the younger brother of Rodolphus. His baby blue eyes had a little spark to them, not as dull and haunted as his older brother. Rabastan sat in a dark blue denim five pocket skinny jeans, a white button up shirt, navy blue blazer and dark brown wingtip oxfords. Just like his brother, Rabastan was malnourished and needed time to regain to a healthy weight. Dezbah smiled at both brothers.

"Like I said, I will let it up to you, as to what you feel your freedom is worth. I will leave it at your discretion. I did not do this to gain any kind of monetary funds or treasures. I did this for my betrothed and my parents. They had requested I get his father out of prison, so I made it my mission to get him out of prison and why not the Dark Lord's loyal servants. I will leave it in your hands to decide among yourselves what you feel your freedom is worth. Narcissa has the information to my vault. I am a simple young woman. Does your wife know you are out Rodolphus?" Dezbah stated tilting her head.

"No, she has not learned of my whereabouts as of yet. Tomorrow I will be owling her to come to the manor if that is okay with Lady Malfoy." Rodolphus replied.

"I see. As for you Rabastan, any witches eager to know of your whereabouts?" Dezbah asked.

"No, my lady. None at this time. I will pay double what my brother decides. I value my freedom and I will pay generously for what you have done." Rabastan promised.

"Thank you, you can see Narcissa about my vault and making those deposits. I am grateful for your appreciation and generosity. If there isn't anything else, I will take my leave." Dezbah declared as she stood. Both men stood with her and she bowed her head and returned back to Draco, Theo and Blaise.

"Dez, my father wants to invite you over for tea in the morning, seeing you wanted to return to Hogwarts fairly early." Theo shyly requested.

"Oh Theo, I'd love to have tea with you and your father." Do I need to dress a certain way?" Dezbah replied.

"No, not necessarily, my father hardly has female company at the manor, so whatever you feel comfortable in." Theo said with a chuckle.  
Dezbah gave Theo a big smile and nodded her head. Dezbah turned from the boys as she sat down on a cream colored chair. She looked around the room, watched the men and Narcissa speak among themselves. She felt the seat next to her dip, and she turned her head to find Blaise sitting next to her.

"So I just had a few questions for you Dez." Blaised said excitedly. "First, that was some bloody brilliant magic you used when you left. Second, are you able to teach me? Third, can a non-Navajo learn those things?"

"First, thank you. Second, no, I'm sorry but I don't think you I can. Third, there are no non Navajos that I know of who can do what I am capable of doing. So I'm sorry Blaise." Dezbah answered.

Blaise's demeanor fluttered and he leaned back into the chair. Dezbah looked over the young man and felt bad, but she knew these were sacred things to her people. It was more than magic to her, it was her life, her foundation, her livelihood. She saw the hurt in her friend's eyes and felt the guilt rolling around in her abdomen.

"Blaise, I am not outright just denying you. It's hard to explain. This is what I was raised with, traditions, teachings, prayers, ceremonies, and especially my language is the core of what I am capable of doing. If anyone could do it, then everyone would be able to learn and practice what I am doing. So please, don't feel put out because I can't teach you. My family would flay me alive, my grandparents, uncles and aunts would be horrified. I'm already dreading having to tell them I'm engaged. This blood purity business is preposterous, because at the end of the day, whether you are pure blood or mudblood; our blood still runs red. The only different is the type of blood we have, I am O-." Dezbah replied with a small smile. "My family will go against my engagement just because Draco isn't Navajo. We have been trained throughout our lives to only be with our "own kind". Muggle Navajos and magical Navajos, they have the same thought process. I have a first cousin, who is half Anglo and half Navajo. The ridicule he endured because of his skin color. If he was a little tanner, he wouldn't have been bothered. Anyways my point is, you have to be Navajo. Did you know we practice arranged marriages as well? I know my parents were wanting to arrange one for me with a family, but my dad knows I wouldn't go for it. Here I am engaged."

Blaise looked at her and looked down to his lap, not know what to say to her. He looked at her, as Dez looked toward Draco and had a small smile. He thought about what she had said, he thought the whole blood purity was strict. They had all kinds of races of pure bloods, never did it occur to him to think about the color of their skin.

"What will you parents say to you now? Since you are engaged and bind together." Blaised asked.

"They will be upset, but they said to do everything in my power to help Draco and his family. But what can they do now, we've bond out magical core together. That I can't take back, and they can't do anything about it. My family is one of the magical families; so they cannot mess with the fate and the traditional side of our bond magic. My parents are as traditional as they come, probably far worst then your parents Draco when it comes to blood purity. In this case, they are going to be pissed. But they have no choice but to accept it now." Dezbah explained. "So it's going to be a surprise for them, upset or not, it is what it is."

Lucius Melfoy stood up, and walked toward Dezbah. Blaise got up from where he was sitting and allowed Mr. Malfoy take his seat.

"I want to thank you for bringing me home, bringing all of us home. Narcissa will be depositing into your vault come Monday morning. I have requested her to put several of our properties in your name. These estates have been in the Malfoy family for more than several millennia. Your ability to do what you done, will not go unnoticed. Mr. Crabbe also said he will have his payment deposited into your vault as well come Monday. He's far too modest to discuss it with you." Lucius stated.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I did this for Draco, I know it means a lot to have him home and for him to see his mother happy again. Please stay out of Azkaban." Dezbah replied with a smile.

Lucius smirked at Dezbah, astonished to know a 16-year-old girl was able to go to and from Azkaban without a hitch. His family would benefit will with her being a part of their family. What will the Dark Lord think? He thought to himself as he looked over the girl sitting next to him.

* * *

The evening came to a close as everyone dispense to their respective wings. Dezbah, Draco, Theo and Blaise made their way back to Draco's bedroom. It was silence, the only sound being made was the dragon hide hitting the floor. They all went into Draco's room, Theo and Blaise settled next to the hearth in comfy looking chairs. Draco and Dezbah went straight into the walk in closet to change out of their clothing to their lounge clothing and made their way back into the room, they settled on the bed.

"What in the bloody hell was all that Dezbah? What did they mean you turned into a wolf? What the bloody hell is going on?" Theo exclaimed excitedly.

"Well I did say I was going to explain stuff to you when I came back, so I guess now is the time to explain things to you guys. So here goes, forgo your questioning until I am done talking, I don't want to skip around and get off subject." Dezbah replied. "So here goes. Please don't interrupt me either. "

"You all know that I am Navajo, we call ourselves Dine which means The People. I can't remember if I explained this to you, or if it was just to Draco, but anyways. What I used the other night, it's called Yeenaaldlooshi, which means in simple terms skinwalker, because we can use the skins we have to travel and do the things we need to. A long time ago, it was a means of traveling from place to place. Long ago, Dine People were at war with other tribes for land, livestock, and to survive, during those times they would use witchcraft on their enemies. Some were slow deaths others were instant, or just to bring misfortune upon those they were targeting and their families. Then somewhere along the way, they started using it against each other and it got the stigma of evil and those who practice it are evil. They actually have their own counsel, which my parents are both apart of, I have no interest in it. It's a web of connection across the reservation between those people who know what I know and they do their business that way. I've never been to any of those meetings with my parents, like I said I didn't have any interest. When we use this kind of "magic" the consequences are dire. I value my life, so I have no interest in doing what they do. The only difference here is that no one will be able to find out it's me, they can suspect, but they will never find out for sure. The skin I used was an alpha wolf I had to kill myself with my bare hands, it was easy enough, because all I had to do was shift into my wolf form and I rip that wolf's throat out and got my skin. I have a grizzly bear skin and a coyote skin as well. A small history of skin walkers, but I used it only a handful of times. It's a strenuous process, the prayers and songs I had to learn, how to mix herbs, and prepare bundles. It is like a medicine man, they are taught to balance good and evil, light and dark. So if I wanted to, I could perform ceremonies for people, but it's too much of a responsibility and the older generation does not really honor or allow the younger generation to speak up or help, unless they prove themselves.

My mask, the one I was wearing under my skin. That is a traditional mask used during a Yie Bi Cheii ceremony, which is a Night Way Ceremony. It is a 10-day ceremony where Yei masked are utilized by individuals who dance and sing for the patient. During that time, they take on the role of the Holy People to bestow blessings and healing for the patient. The masked I had used is a female Yei mask, it was given to me by my grandfather. My grandfather on my father's side is a medicine man who conducts these ceremonies, then my other grandfathers, dad, brothers, and uncles' all dance. I sometimes danced, when my grandfather asks. But after I was initiated, it was when I was given this mask. I love it, it looks a bit sinister, but it has a lot of traditional sentimental value to it. When it put it on, I can't talk as I am talking now. That's why I was making those hooting noises, until I take it off is when I can speak normally. The white stuff I had all over my body is white clay mixed with white corn meal. The purpose of that is when we put on our skin and especially when I put on that mask, I have to cover my body with the mixture. During that time, I'm embodying the Holy People, I'm considered a Holy Being which allows me to do what I do, moving within the shadows, to travel in my skin and to communicate with the Holy People. In my culture, we have a creator and holy beings who created us, our language, our ceremonies, our prayers, our songs, and our traditional belief. The black mixture I used is specifically used for utilizing the skin I wore. Its mixed with ashes of a dead person and fat from that person, that why it smells like death. I'm sure you could smell it, its gross but it is what it is.

As far as shifting into my wolf form, I didn't know I was capable of doing that until my grandmother had passed away. Like I said during dinner, the emotional distressed I endured, it released my wolf, then after that I learned I could shift into a grizzly bear, coyote, mountain line and bobcat. My father told me he hasn't seen a shifter in a long time, he just heard stories of them from his father and grandfather. Apparently I'm the first in my family, but there are other shifters. It didn't cross my mind that she would want to burst through and did what she did, ripping out the throat of a grown man. I bet it's going to be in the daily profit. It does take a good portion of magic from my core, but my father told me the more I use it, the more I tolerate it and doesn't become to exhausting.

Blaise asked if I would be able to teach him how to use this, but the answer is no. This is something magic alone can't accomplish, it's traditional knowledge, ceremonies, prayers, songs, and my language all intertwine together to create it. We have so many rules we have to abide by, so many things affect us if we aren't careful. It's the reason my hair is long. Traditionally it is said our long hair represents the rain and our knowledge. I've never had short hair; my parents wouldn't allow us to cut our hair. I will get it trimmed to cut off the dead ends or split ends, but that is about it. It's always been at my waist and no shorter. Anyways I thought I'd share that with you guys." Dezbah explained with a smile.

Draco, Blaise, and Theo watched her and looked at each other. They all sat around Draco's room and chit chatted for a bit long because Blaise and Theo left to their rooms next to Draco's room.

* * *

The next morning Dezbah showered and got ready to go to morning tea at Nott Manor with Theo. Draco informed Dezbah he would stay behind and see his father while she went with Theo. Dezbah wore a pair of black crop trousers, white fitted button up shirt, a cashmere cardigan, and black wingtip oxfords. She parted her hair to the side and put a headband on and let her hair hang down her back. She was not in the mood to wear a dress or skirt. Theo came to the room dress in a similar outfit and smirked at Dezbah. They made their way downstairs to sitting room where they would travel by floo to his manor. They both stepped through the floo together and emerged in the sitting room of Nott Manor.

Theo showed Dezbah around his childhood home, showing her where the dining room is, the different rooms, the garden which wasn't as impressive as Malfoy Manor's garden, and finally to the sun room where they were going to have tea with Nott Sr.

"Good morning, I'm Thaddeus Nott. Welcome to Nott Manor. I hope Theo was a good host." Mr. Nott had said.

"Thank you for having me Mr. Nott. Theo is a darling." Dezbah replied.

"I have asked you here to discuss payment for getting me out of Azkaban and to personally thank you for allowing me to have my freedom." Mr. Nott explained.

"You are welcome. Theo is a good friend of mine; I know he would have been happy to have his father back. It wasn't a hard thing to do and I'm happy to do it again." Dezbah responded.

"It is good to hear Theo has a powerful witch at his side. Although it would have been a greater pleasure if you were the witch to call his." Mr. Nott said with a smirk.

"Father, I would think that is inappropriate, she is betrothed to Draco." Theo said with embarrassment.

"It's a compliment my dear boy. Don't get yourself all rallied up. I'm sure Miss. Hatathlie here doesn't take any offense of what I have said." Mr. Nott declared.

"Theo, it is fine. I don't take offense. I'm sure your father just wants the best for you, like any parent wants the best for their child. As Theo stated, I am betrothed to Draco. Maybe in another life time, I'd be honored to call Theo mine. Until then, he is a friend, confident, and brother to me." Dezbah replied patting Theo's hand.

"Very well, as to why I have asked you to come here, I will have 200 million galleons transferred to your vault, along with priceless heirlooms mainly jewelry. I would be honored to have you wear Nott heirlooms." Mr. Nott announced with a smile.

"Thank you, that is very generous of you. You can get in contact with Lady Malfoy to get my vault information, she has been taking care of those for me. I have yet to set feet in Gringotts. I do believe I have reason to visit now." Dezbah replied sipping her tea.

"That is settled then. It's been a pleasure having tea with you. Theo, you can show Miss Hatathlie back to Malfoy Manor and Hogwarts. I have some business I need to tend to." Mr. Nott declared as he got up to take his leave.

Dezbah and Theo both stood, and Mr. Nott bowed and kissed Dezbah's knuckles and left. Dezbah and Theo looked at each other and laughed. Gathering themselves they made their way through Nott Manor back to the Floo and on to Malfoy Manor.

"That was interesting. Theo when I go to Gringotts would you like to come with me, sort through the heirloom your father mentioned. I want you to pick out a piece of jewelry so I can wear it, a gesture of gratitude for your friendship and also you can tell me the history of it." Dezbah stated with a big smile.

"I'd love too, but I don't know how Draco would feel about you wearing jewelry from another man." Theo replied.

"Does that have to do with your pureblood customs?" Dezbah asked.

"Yes, it's custom to give jewelry to your intended." Theo responded.

"Well what if the jewelry belongs to me, and I'm merely asking you to pick one out for me so I can cherish it above the rest." Dezbah countered.

"Well if you put it that way, then I guess it doesn't hold the same intentions." Theo answered.

"Well than, its settled Theodore Nott. You are going to pick out something for me. I will wear it with pride and cherish it." Dezbah exclaimed and jumped into Theo's arms and gave him a crushing hug. "Let's go get our things so we can go back to Hogwarts."

Dezbah grabbed Theo's hand and apperated them back into Draco's room. Dezbah got her things together and went to look for Draco. Theo and Blaise were waiting down in the sitting room with their bags waiting to leave back to Hogwarts. Dezbah sat with them, when Draco came through the door with his father and mother. They all stood up and smiled.

"Are you all ready to dissaparate back to Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"Yes." They all replied in unison.

They all said their goodbyes to Lucius and Narcissa. Draco held Blaise's arm and Dezbah held Theo's hand as they disapparated back to Hogwarts. They made it back to Draco and Dezbah's common room.

* * *

The next morning during breakfast, the Daily Profit came with a picture of Death Eaters who escaped from Azkaban. The whole Great Hall was buzzing with the news, as everyone had their nose in the paper. Dezbah smirked around the hall as she walked to her table with Theo at her side.

"Well if it isn't the Death Eater whore, shouldn't be of any surprise for you to know your future father in law is out of Azkaban. But why would they have kept someone like you in the lope of the inner working of your pathetic Death Eater Scums." Ron snarled.

"Do you always resort to name calling Ronald Wesley? The only person who is rightfully a whore is your loose little sister. A little bird told me she's been making trips down to the dungeon. I also hear she is as loose as they come, not even taken on a proper date, but willing to work on her back. Is that what mommy teaching her? With a whole herd of beastly gingers, it's a no wonder she seeks out attention and affection anywhere she can get it." Dezbah taunted.

"Don't talk about my sister and mother like that! You're just a bloody annoying bitch!" Ron snapped as his face and ears turned red.

"That is all you have? That I am a bloody annoying bitch. That is all you can muster up? Wow, to think someone as hot headed as you would have a wider range of vocabulary at your disposal. But that's right, without Granger's quick wit and to talk for you, your nothing but a uneducated, uncivilized, lack of substance, illiterate, idiotic, piece of shit, not even worth of my time. So shut the fuck up and get the hell out of my face. Go stuff your ghastly useless hole in your face, it's about the only thing you are good at. At least conjure some kind of manners in that cave man brain of yours and chew with your fucking mouth close. No one wants to hear you smacking like a fucking cow." Dezbah exclaimed.

Ron pulled his hand back, and slapped Dezbah across the face, with a loud smack, the Great Hall was eerily silent. Dezbah saw stars as her face went to the side, Theo was ready to lunge at Ron when Dezbah pulled him back and kicked Ron in the groin. With Ron busy holding his groin area and on his knees, Dezbah punched him the face and kneed him in the face. Ron fell to the ground with blood gushing out of his nose. Dezbah was so furious, she could feel her magic coursing through her, waiting to be released. She could hear Ron screaming at the top of his lungs, there were snapping of bones, with each snap earned an ear piercing scream. Dezbah felt someone cup her face, it was then she snapped and saw Draco standing before her, trying to talk to her to bring her back out of her rage. She looked into the stormy grey eyes, and came back to her sense. Dezbah eyes began to well up, she felt the sting on her left cheek, and started to sob in Draco's arms.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall yelled as she rushed to the students.

"Professor, Ronald instigated the whole situation. First he called Dezbah a Death Eater Whore, then he called her a bitch, and then slapped Dezbah across the face. Dezbah did say some things, but that was in defense of being verbally attacked by Ronald. Then Dezbah kicked Ronald in the groin, punched him in the face and kneed him." Hermione explained. "I believe Dezbah was only reacting in self-defense."

"Very well, Mr. Wesley you are to report to my office right after dinner tonight. We will discuss your punishment than. Ms. Hatathlie dear, please go to the infirmary and see to your injuries. Your cheek is beginning to bruise." Professor McGonagall huffed.

"I prefer to keep my bruises." Dezbah hiccupped.

"Back to your tables, finish your breakfast." Professor McGonagall ordered as she walked back to the front of the Great Hall.

Dezbah watched her walk away from them when she turned around. "The next time you decided to lay a single figure on me again Ronald Wesley, you are as good as dead. I will make sure you disappear from the face of this earth." Dezbah whispered loud enough for Ron to hear her.

"Weasle, come near Dezbah again, I will personally string you up and have my way with you. By the time I'm done, no one will recognize you." Draco seethed.

Draco, Dezbah and Theo walked away from Ron, Harry and Hermione, made their way to their house table. Dezbah sat down between Draco and Theo, when she grabbed at the Daily Profit. On the front page there were pictures of the six Death Eaters who had escaped Azkaban. The article was on the second page, as Dezbah flipped the page to open it. There it described the bloody and gruesome scene, also describing to their best ability of the assailant.

 _A mass breakout of six of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's notorious and infamous loyal Death Eaters have escaped Azkaban with the help of an unknown accomplice. As reported by Department Head of Auror Division, there was one causality. An eye witness gave his report on what had happen the night of the breakout. "It all happen so fast. I was there right behind my comrade, when we stepped into the cell where a huge wolf of some sort stood on all fours. It just happened so fast, there was blood everywhere, and it stood on its hind legs transformed before our shocked eyes. The monster shifted into a woman, with long hair, covered in white paint, she had a sinister look in her eyes as she smiled down to us. She was captivating and dangerous. Looking at her, my body completely froze, like I was in a full body bind, only thing racing was my heart and mind. I thought we were all done for and in a blink of an eye, they were all gone. What did it look like you ask? Well, like a demon from the depts of hell. She was tall, with a slender frame, she had fur on her back and covering her face. Where her skin was bare was covered in white paint, and her eyes glowed a fiery red orange color. It was terrifying. I still have nightmares of it."_

 _There you have if folks, the first account of the mass breakout that occurred in Azkaban. What kind of monsters are being used by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? What kind of monstrosity is running among us? Are we truly safe? Is the Minstery keeping us safe at all? What about this creature, was it a werewolf? An internal investigation as to how this person got into Azkaban has began to find out how the wards had been brought down for this break out to happen._

Dezbah read the article and went into fits of hysterical laughter. Everyone looked in her direction and she couldn't contain herself. "Seriously? What a bunch of idiots!" Dezbah whispered to Draco.

The days had pass into weeks, as the four continued to study and complete their school work. Dezbah made use of the supplies Hermione had gotten her, with the help of Theo they got their pens and mechanical pencils to refill on their own. Theo had got accustomed to Dezbah's note taking ability with the sticky notes and highlighters, their tomes were marked up and flagged. Dezbah had invited Hermione to join in their study groups for their classes, since she had majority of their classes together. Draco and Blaise continued with their own studying habits and traditional way of note taking. They spent most of their time in the library, every bit of extra time, Dezbah kept her head in a book learning and catching up with her class. Hermione and Theo helped her and tutored her when she needed the help. Through the days of studying and sitting together, Dezbah and Hermione's relationship had grown. There were continuous arguments between Ron and Hermione and Harry trying to mediate between them.

"The Holloween Ball is on a Thursday, have you gotten a dress robe?" Hermione asked Dezbah.

"Not yet. Have you?" Dezbah replied.

"There is a Homestead visit tomorrow. Are you going to go?" Hermione asked again.

"I guess so, but I been wanting to go to Gringotts with Theo. Maybe I can get a dress over there, I'm sure I can find something in my closet. What about you? Have you gotten one? Do you have a date?" Dezbah responded.

"You need to get permission from your Head of House to go to Diagon Alley and need a perfect willing to go with you. And no I haven't get a dress or a date." Hermione replied.

"Would you go with me if I just went to Diagonal alley without getting permission, plus you're a perfect so it would be find either way." Dezbah suggested.

'What do you mean go without getting permission? We would surely get caught and how would we get there?" Hermione ask quietly.

'Well if you want to come with Theo and I tomorrow, meet us at The Three Broomsticks at 11 in the morning. Then we can go to Diagonal Alley." Dezbah replied.

"Okay, I will meet you. " Hermione responded.

* * *

The next morning Dezbah and Theo went to The Three Broomsticks early and had a round of butter beer as they waited for Hermione to show up. It was five minutes to 11, when they finished their butter beer, when the bells at the front chimed and Hermione walked into the pub. Dezbah and Hermione locked eyes and smiled at each other. Dezbah and Theo got up and walked over to her and they all walked back out of the pub to go to the alley beside the Three Broomsticks.

"I am surprise you decided to come with us." Dezbah stated.

"My curiosity was too great to ignore, so I decided to throw caution to the wind and came." Hermione replied.

"Well I hope we don't return to a search party looking for you, as you are part of the golden trio." Theo responded.

"I have been on my own for a while, since I've been playing with snakes lately. Everyone's been giving me the cold shoulder especially Harry and Ron. It hurt at first, but now it doesn't really bother me." Hermione stated.

"Well that is unfortunate, what I don't understand is why there is so much prejudice because of what house you belong too. That is ridiculous and childish. Some children have no choice but to be born into certain families. Well here we are, let's go to Diagon Alley." Dezbah stated.

Dezbah, Theo, and Hermione went to the alley beside The Three Broomsticks. Dezbah had held her hand out for both of them to grab on too. Dezbah held their hands as they disapperated to Diagon Alley. They appeared in front of Gringotts and went in together. Dezbah spoke to the goblin about making a withdrawal from her vault, and they escorted her, Theo and Hermione down to the oldest vaults. The goblin open her vault and allowed them admission into her vault. Dezbah looked around, everything was organized from galleons, jewelry, paintings, and other antique furniture. Hermione looked around with her eyes big, and looked at Theo who was impressed with what was before them. Dezbah walked toward the jewelry section, where rings, pendants, bracelets, necklaces, tiaras, earrings, broaches, and other shiny jewels adored with diamonds, rubies, emerald, and other precious gems. Dezbah took Theo's hand, and walked him around the area looking at various necklaces and rings. Hermione stood at the vault entrance watching them.

"So, Theo, pick out something, so I can keep with me at all times. To show my appreciation of you, for all that you do for me and with me." Dezbah said as she held on to Theo's elbow.

Theo looked around at the jewelry his father had deposited into her vault, it was almost all the jewelry that once belonged to his mother and other heirlooms. He looked at various rings and necklaces, until he finally made a decision on a clustered linked diamond and emerald bracelet. Theo remembered his father telling him about the bracelet his mother always wore during his drunken state. Mr. Nott Sr. would talk about how beautiful his mother was, and how she adored the bracelet he had given her as a betrothal gift. Theo smiled at the thoughts of when his father talked of his mother, the light that shown in his eyes and the smile on his face as he described how elegant and graceful his mother was.

"Dez, I found it." Theo announced as he walked over and stood in front of Dezbah. "This is the bracelet I want you to wear. This beautiful bracelet once belonged to my mother. Before she passed away, she always wore this every chance she got. It was a betrothal gift my father had given her. I don't think he knows that I know about it, but when he would be so drunk, he would talk about my mother and this bracelet. He talked about how beautiful and graceful she was, how passionate she was about the things she loved and people she loved. He would smile and laugh about how opinionated and outspoken she was but was still regal. After thinking about all the stories, he had told me, what draws me to you the most is your similar traits you share with my mother. I wished I'd known her, and I know she would love you as well. So I would be honored for you to wear and cherish this." Theo stated as he put the bracelet on Dezbah. "It is goblin made, so it will resize itself, the diamonds and emeralds are always shiny and dazzling, and one more thing, only a Nott can take it off." Theo said with a smirk.

"This is beautiful, I love it Theo. Put it on my left wrist, and I will not take it off. I'm sure Draco will figure out a way to take it off once he finds out only you can take it off." Dezbah replied with a laugh. "Hermione, come here. I want you to look around and chose something, I want to gift you something for taking care of me when I needed it. I can't be grateful enough, you didn't have to go out of your way, but you did. So please pick out something, and I will get it cleaned up and checked for any curses and dark magic. I will also put some protective charms on it for you and get it delivered." Dezbah instructed.

"Oh Dezbah, I wouldn't dare. These are too much for just a small thank you for assisting you." Hermione responded bashfully.

"Nonsense, I will not take no for an answer. If you don't want to choose, I will pick out the most extravagant jewel and make a huge presentation out of it to have you receive it." Dezbah threatened.

"Fine, fine, let me have a look." Hermione sniped playfully as she walked to where Dezbah and Theo were standing. Hermione looked among the jewelry and saw a ruby and diamond linked bracelet. "This one here." Hermione stated as she pointed at it. She did not dare touch it, for all she knew it might have some curse against muggleborns.

Dezbah walked over, and picked up the beautiful ruby and diamond link bracelet. She studied it, and said a few charms in her native language, the bracelet had a golden glow to it and went back to its original state.

"Theo come here love, put this on Hermione. I know it's just like this bracelet, there aren't any curses on it either Hermione, so don't be alarmed. But as Theo puts this beautiful thing on your wrist, no one but a Nott can take it off. But at some point I'm sure Draco and I can figure out a way to get it off without Theo's assistance. But in the meantime, I have put some protective charms from my own creation to provide protection when you need it. I can't thank you enough for your friendship and helping me when I needed it the most. This is a token of my gratitude." Dezbah explained.

Hermione looked at the beautiful bracelet as Theo linked them together, they resized to fit her perfectly. As Theo touched her wrist, she could feel his magic humming and intertwining with her own magic. The looked each other with wide eyes, and Hermione pulled away and said thank you. Dezbah looked on at the pair, as a shimmering aura illuminated from the pair and smiled to herself.

"Okay, that should do. I only came down for these things. So let's get some shopping done. Before people notice we are missing." Dezbah said as she started walking toward the entrance.

"Aren't you going to take any galleons with you?" Hermione asked.

"I already have a bag full, it had an undetected extension charm on it. I don't even know how much it contains, but we can shop to our hearts desire and I doubt we will make a dent in it. Plus I don't know why Draco gave me his pouch, he knows I have my own. I'm sure in his mind, it's the right thing to do. To let the lady spend your money. So shall we, everything is on me, no matter the cost. I don't care. I usually prefer the simple things in life, but since we are here now, might as well indulge. We can dissaparated out of here, I hate to ride the cart back up, plus the goblin who escorted us, went back up long ago." Dezbah said as she held hand out for Hermione and Theo to hold. They grasped her hand and disapperated to Madam Maliki's Robes for All Occasions.

Dezbah and Hermione were browsing the new arrivals, seeing what they were going to pick out. Dezbah looked through the robes, and found an elegant black floor gown, it was a black tulle dress with cap sleeves, it was beaded with black diamonds, beads, and embroidered on the bodice, and the cap sleeves were black sheer material with the same jewels, beads and embroidery at the shoulder and collar. She matched it with a black feathered raven mask and black fathered cloak with black sheer tulle material. She instantly fell in love with the outfit. Hermione looked through the dress and found a beautiful white gown, it had beads and embroidery in gold on the bodice, cap sleeves, but had an imperial waist that had white silk and a white gleamier sheer tulle maternal on top. She looked admired it and saw the price take on it and went to put it back. Before she even could hang it back up, Dezbah pulled the dress from her grip and threw it on her pile and told Hermione not to be looking at price tags. Hermione picked out beautiful white masked covered in crystals and shiny gems and flacks of gold to go with her dress. Dezbah pulled out a pair of strappy sandal heels to go with her dress and threw it on top of her pile.

"Hermione have you ever just bought whatever your heart desired when it came to clothing?" Dezbah asked.

"Kind of, but not on high-end things. My parents are dentist, so they have the means money wise, but I'm content with what I have." Hermione replied.

"We should make a trip to go shopping, not here, but where ever, even muggle London if that is a better place. Let's go to the mall, shop and have dinner or something fun. Just us girls. Even with everything going on between the light and dark, I'll ensure your safety. I think there is a lot more going on than what we are being led to believe. I will kill those who threaten my loved ones, my family, and those who I hold dear to me. Some of these Slytherins may not enjoy your presents but what matters is I'm happy and you're happy. Isn't that right Theo?" Dezbah stated as she smiled at Theo.

"Yes, Princess." Theo replied rolling his eyes.

"See, we already won over one." Dezbah said as she kissed Theo's cheek. "Now let's get back before anyone misses us and makes a big deal of it."

Dezbah, Hermione, and Theo appeared in the alley beside the Three Broom Sticks, and went inside to get a bite to eat. They chit chatted and made their way back to the castle and finish their homework. Theo and Dezbah were sitting at their table in the library together waiting for Hermione.

"Theo, do you have a date?" Dezbah asked.

"No, I haven't thought of anyone to take. There are the Greengrass, but I don't want it to get out of hand where they start to think I want to court either one of them." Theo replied.

"I know Hermione doesn't have a date. Why don't you asked her? I am sure she won't take it any further then two classmates going together." Dezbah suggested as she scribbled on her notebook.

"I don't think she will go for it. I don't know how anyone will respond to a lion and snake together." Theo said under his breath.

"Oh Theo, it's a Halloween dance, no one will know. Plus, who cares. If you want to go with her then go with her. Don't let the stupid houses stop you. She's quiet lovely, fiery, intelligent, and I bet a good dancer." No one will expect it, so who cares. She has a pretty dress picked out, and it would be a shame for her to go alone." Dezbah pestered.

"Fine, I will ask her when she comes." Theo replied and slumped into his chair.

"Oh geez, don't look so put out. I know you are excited to ask her, your magic is practically crackling around you. It's cute really." Dezbah teased.

Hermione came walking into the library, looked over to where Dezbah and Theo were sitting. She seen them talking and Dezbah giggling and Theo's ears turning red. She came up to their table and started unloading her tomes, parchment, quills and ink pot. She sat down across from Dezbah, and smiled at the both of them.

"Hermione, do you have a date for the Halloween Ball?" Dezbah asked.

"No, I don't think anyone wants to ask me." Hermione stated sheepishly.

"Well that is a shame." Dezbah replied as she nudge Theo.

"Hermione, would you like to be my date to the Halloween Ball?" Theo asked shyly.

"What? Are you sure you want to go with me?" Hermione asked.

"That is why I'm asking." Theo replied.

"Yes, I'd love to be your date." Hermione replied.

"Oh good! We got that out of the way. Now you have a date. Please don't make any excuses because of assholes making an issue out of the pair of you." Dezbah exclaimed.

* * *

The group continued with their studies and the week went by without a hitch. The day of the dance soon arrived. That evening, Hermione and Dezbah got ready in Dezbah's room. Both looking beautiful as ever in their gowns and mask. Dezbah changed Hermione's hair color to snow white, to match her gown and mask. She had a beautiful golden glow, whereas Dezbah changed her hair color to raven black.

"Shall we, Light and Dark." Dezbah said as they looked at their reflection in the mirror.

After the ball, Dezbah and Draco sat in their common room together drinking a cup of hot tea. They sat in comfortable silence for a bit, Draco looked at his fiancé to find her deep in thought.

"Galleon's for your thoughts love." Draco stated.

"Have you hear anything from your Lord?" Dezbah asked.

"No, I haven't. I am sure there will be something soon, it's been to quiet." Draco replied.

"I think now we can focus on your task. As you know, Dumbledore is dying. I can see it, whatever is going on with his hand is spreading. I am thinking it's a curse, did you know we have some traditional herbal drinking or potions what have you, I can easily make to help him recover from it." Dezbah replied.

"Are you serious?" Draco responded with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, quiet serious. But the point is to kill him off, not heal him. Draco, why is it children are being used to fight this battle or whatever it is that is being waged. Why target muggle borns, I mean it's not their fault they were born with magic in them, but this notion of it being stolen from real witches and wizards is ridiculous. I am sure if you were to do some kind of genealogy or even a family tree, somewhere in their ancestors there would be traces of magical blood, why else would a normal non magic muggle person obtain the ability to perform magic. How ignorant can pure bloods be? I mean I am not bleeding out my heart for them, it's just a question. A question that hasn't been considered. Look at Hermione, her parents are muggles, they want nothing to do with the Wizarding world, just let her do as she needs to with school and her life here. She goes back, spends time with them, and then comes back here. She is an extraordinary witch, and very capable. So why should we discriminate against her because of her blood status. Just so you know, we all are human beings, we all bleed red blood, we all have the same internal organs and physiological composition, the only difference is, the color of our skin and our abilities to do magic. So why is it, Dumbledore and your Lord, why don't they fight it out? Why target a child, why have people from either sides die. How selfish can Dumbledore be to not just outright tell Harry and them about the horcuxes, why you should have to take on the task of having to kill Dumbledore, when your Lord says he's the most powerful wizard to live. If that is the case why allow Dumbledore to live, why are these school age children able to escape from situations where they can easily be killed. I don't understand that." Dezbah stated as she sat sipping her tea.

Draco sat looking at the young lady before him, thinking of the words she just shared with him. Thinking about all the teachings and customs he had been taught growing up, he never thought of it how she put it. He always figured it was the way things were. He watched her as she looked lost in thought.

"I don't understand either. These are just missions I have been assigned, with this mark on my left forearm, I'm obligated to follow through. For our cause, that is why you are here, too help me complete this mission." Draco replied quietly.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of when it comes to your own culture and traditions. I am just merely asking these questions, because I've been thinking about it. Those who are actually fighting from the light side are children. Magical beings are going to end their lives, but for what? What are your plans once this war is over, what are your plans going to be if the light side wins? What is going to happen when the Dark Lord wins?" Dezbah asked.

"I don't know the answer to those things love. I haven't even thought of our future, it's just day by day until this war is over with." Draco responded with his head down.

"Well we need to figure out to make this war come to an end. This is ridiculous, it's like a world of chaos is going to begin. Why don't we just bring Dumbledore before the Dark Lord. Why don't they duel to the death and get this situation over with. I think I am going to do that, I'm also afraid once they find out the amount of magic we have, they will either want to take us or kill us." Dezbah said as she unpinned her hair.

"Why do you think they would turn on us?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean why? Are you seriously asking why? Because Draco, you and I, our magic is different. What we are capable of, we would automatically become enemy number one if we don't watch our backs. I am not talking about the juvenile power struggles happening in the school, I'm talking about out there in the real world. What would the Dark Lord think? How would he perceive you or me, how would he treat you? He would become suspicious of you and me, he would treat us differently, keeping us at arm's length. I'm sure he feels the difference in magic through that mark on your forearm." Dezbah said looking at Draco. "I am just worried of how we are going to be treated."

"I guess we will deal with it when the time comes, now won't we. But we need to start working on the mission. It's already November. Let's go to bed." Draco voiced as he held out his hand to Dezbah.

Dezbah walked to Draco and held his hand, as she grabbed his hand, there was a pull at her navel, and they disapperated from their common room. They both apperated together in a dimly lit room. There were others there, all wearing mask and black cloaks. Dezbah looked around and turned to Draco, who stood ridged with eyes wide. Dezbah looked where Draco was looking, and gasp. Before them was a seat, almost like throne black as onyx, with serpents carved into it, with a high back and placed on a platform. There sat a man, with red slit eyes, resembling a viper, and small slits for his nostrils, and pale as a full moon.

"Welcome home Draco." Lord Voldemort hissed.

* * *

 **A/N: I am sorry for the long wait. I am seriously thinking there is a higher power that was making it difficult to complete this chapter, but I am determine to continue with this story. Thank you so much!**

 **You are more then welcome to PM/review if you have any questions.**


End file.
